


One last time before I die

by Mariavc



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agents of SHIELD, Daisy is an avenger, F/M, Sexy Times, Time Travel, and a lot of butt kicking, but we will fix it, infinity war tie in, it gets messed up, there's some violence in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 54,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariavc/pseuds/Mariavc
Summary: It's been almost 5 years since Thanos came to earth and erased half of the life in the universe. The remaining heroes gathered from all corners of the world to make one last stand. To give Tony Stark enough time to complete his plan to fix everything. This is how Daisy found herself in the middle of the battle. Alone, with the rest of her team dead or erased from existence. Her life is now only worth living for this cause, and she will gladly give it if they are able to save the people that se loved. But after a last confrontation with Thanos, she will find herself being that last hope that humanity so desperately needed.





	1. A matter of time

 

Honestly, she’s wondering how the hell did she get herself into this mess. Even though she knows perfectly how it happened.

This is probably why they say that your life flashes in front of your eyes before you’re about to die. She doesn’t feel like there’s a lot of fight left in her body. And she would gladly let go at this point. Except that you can’t afford that luxury when you’re fighting for the fate of the universe.

Except that if she dies, everyone dies. Literally everyone left on earth, and what about those that are already gone? Half the universe. Half of her family. The least she can do is keep fighting. It’s not like she has a lot left to lose anyway.

It crosses her mind that she remembers exactly how she got into this mess. Coulson and her van. She also remembers Grant Ward’s face for some reason. They were there. And now they are both dead.

Imagine that. It was almost 10 years ago when her life changed forever… stupid Shield and aliens and superheroes.

Pain. Betrayal. Loss.

She rolls on the floor. She has to get up.

She _has to._

Maybe she doesn’t have to survive it, just live long enough for the others to come back. That’s her mission.

She manages to roll on her chest and lift her head. God, it fucking hurts and everything smells like blood and dust. She sees Steve getting up, looking at her, nodding, and trying to give her one of those hopeful smiles.

Such a Steve thing to do.

Then it all comes back, the ringing in her hears subsides a bit. She heals even faster now. She’s stronger. One of the strongest so-called ‘heroes’ left on earth. That’s basically why they put her here. The last line of defense. She hears all the destruction, and Carol Danvers’ fierce scream as she tackles the titan with everything she’s got, which is a lot.

Pretty much a lot more than Captain America and Quake, that’s for sure.

“Come on, Johnson” Steve is on her side, pulling her up.

“Banner?” She asks, her voice breaking a bit.

Steve shakes his head and looks down as he pulls her up.

She barely met him. The Hulk was supposed to be one of their heaviest hitters here.

“Come on. We gotta buy some more time”

Her left gauntlet is broken. She takes both of them off under Steve’s worried gaze.

“We’re probably going to die anyway. So, what the hell”

And the memories keep coming back. Things from a lifetime ago.

"Let’s see if I can tickle him now” She knows she can do a lot more damage without the gauntlets. She also knows that it’s going to hurt like hell.

They run as fast as they can. Steve picks up his Shield in their way. Carol is taking a brutal beating, and if she dies, they’re done for.

He’s terrifying, and big, and… purple. He laughs when he sees the two heroes coming back.

“Carol!” Steve yells and throws his shield at her. She grabs it in the air and hits Thanos’ chest with it, hard enough to crack his armor and finally release herself from his grip.

When she moves out of the way Daisy gets a clear shot to do what she does best. If she’s going to tear herself apart to stop him so be it.

Daisy propels herself up in the air as the floor rumbles. She can feel that extra juice running through her veins, burning.

Coulson died years ago to give her this, and part of her was always afraid to use it fully. But this feels like a perfect time.

She hits Thanos with everything. Pushing both of them several feet into the ground and the ruins of the buildings around them crack, start crumbling over their heads as Carol runs back to Steve. Daisy thinks she hears them calling her name, but the powerful waves emanating from her, cloud her audition. It’s stronger than anything she’s felt before. She sees her own feet breaking through the concrete with each step and Thanos is backing up. His armor cracks open, breaks in pieces, and he screams in pain, barely able to move.

Maybe she can finish this. She keeps pushing, the floor under her feet rising up around them. She feels her bones cracking, her back threatening to give in and break in half. That’s when Thanos raises his hand, and Daisy sees blue and green shinning around them. She yells.

Daisy releases all of her power until her arms fall; her bones feel like they’ve just turned to dust. She can taste blood, but everything she sees is light.

So bright, and so powerful.

 

* * *

 

When Daisy opens her eyes, she screams in agony. The pain still too vivid in her memory. She grabs her right arm, cries and yells as she can almost feel every single bone in her body pulverized.

Someone pushes her back.

It takes her some time to register that familiar face above her; but he looks so much… younger and that broken, rugged look is gone from his features.

“What’s wrong? Skye. It’s ok, you’re here!” Fitz says worriedly, trying to hold her.

“We’re here”

Then it’s May, then… Simmons?

Simmons is gone.

God, she must be dead too. She’s crying, but she’s on a small bed and her arms are fine. Everything seems fine.

“What the fuck is going on” She murmurs, her breath ragged, and she pushes Fitz away violently.

“Skye. You need to calm down” May says.

Daisy checks her arms. No bruises or anything. She touches her face, and-

Did they just call her Skye?

Then she sees Ward, behind May, peeking in the small room.

If this is Thanos’ doing…

She goes with her instinct and attacks them. She needs to run. Simmons and Fitz are no match, even May she easily throws off her balance and pushes her against a wall before Ward gets in her way.

But before she can punch him there’s a stinging pain on her back, it quickly clouds her vision, makes her trip and fall unconscious. Her last thought is that she’s pretty sure she’s in his arms.

And it feels damn real.

 

* * *

 

When she wakes up again she’s in a different place, but this time she recognizes it quickly. It’s the cage… as in the cage of the Bus. She remembers. And that place before, it was her old bunk.

She’s breathing heavily, almost panting. It feels real, yet there’s something that feels so different. She looks at her hands, trying to understand why she isn’t feeling anything else. It’s almost like the whole world has gone quiet.

“Please don’t make us restrain you” Fitz says through the speaker “Are you ok? Skye, what’s going on?”

Daisy sits up on the small cot; everything feels familiar in a very strange way.

“Where am I? Am I dead?” She asks, still rubbing her arms.

“What are you talking about? Were you having a nightmare?”

She stands up, her legs feel shaky. She can almost feel the pain, the shattered bones, but she’s fine. She touches the wall “What did he do to me?”

“Who?”

“Thanos…” then she yells, “What are you doing!!”

She doesn’t hear anything for a while, and then the door opens.

“Skye?” It’s Coulson, approaching her slowly.

Now she wants to cry. She has missed him so much.

It takes her a moment, and she hesitates. But even if this is a dream or some kind of vision she needs to hold him. She needs to feel that he’s back.

Daisy launches at his arms and Coulson freezes for a second. He really doesn’t know how to react but she doesn’t care. When he finally hugs her back, albeit a little stiff, she can't help but sob against his shoulder “I don’t know what’s going on” she backs away slowly, almost trembling. This kind of pain is much worse. “I’m sorry”

"Neither do we, to be honest, but it’s going to be alright. We’re here for you. Just tell us-”

She looks at him “Where are we?”

“The Bus”

She pauses, and then finds his eyes again. It looks so real. God, he looks so much younger “What day is today?”

Coulson frowns “November 15th”

“What year?”

“Skye, what are you-“

“What year!” She insists, taking a step forward.

“2013”

She sits down, trying to process it. She knows about the kind of power that Thanos had with the gauntlet, and all the things that the stones could do.

She realizes that she has not stopped stroking her arms since she woke up, and Coulson is staring at her.

“Skye…”

“This can’t be real” Coulson seems even more confused by her statement “He did this” Daisy shakes her head “I was about to kill him, and he fucked with my head!”

 

* * *

 

“That’s messed up” Fitz says. The rest of the team is gathered in the briefing room. Grant is staring at May, who’s crossing her arms and leaning against the wall.

“This makes no sense,” Grant says. “Why would she attack us like that?”

“ _How_ ” May adds.

“We’re just running diagnostics” Simmons says, “I don’t think it was a nightmare, and she seemed to be in physical pain as well. She’s disoriented and displaying violent behavior”

“Just violent? She even took down May” Fitz continues.

May rolls her eyes.

“She claims that this isn’t real” Coulson says when he joins the team. “That someone is casting an illusion of some sort”

Simmons scoffs “I think we would know if we weren’t real”

“Well, how do we explain that Skye was able to take down May?” Ward asks, “She moved incredibly fast, very precise”

“Enough with that. She didn’t take me down. She just caught me off guard”

“Still” Grant insists, “I haven’t taught her any moves like that”

“Maybe adrenaline?” Simmons says “There has to be a logical explanation to all of this, and we’re going to find it”

“Are we going to keep her locked in?” Fitz asks.

Coulson sighs, then looks at Ward “Come with me”

 

* * *

 

She doesn’t know how long it’s been, but it feels like hours. She’s been trying to make some sense of this. Maybe Thanos trapped her in her own memories. Maybe she’s lying on the floor while Steve and Carol are still fighting. That explains the pain that she can almost feel, even though she seems to be unscathed.

Or, perhaps, she’s just dead. The Bus is kind of a happy memory. One of the last that she ever had. Maybe she gets to stay here now? As a reward for her self-sacrificing act.

She keeps rubbing her arms to the point that her flesh is red. She already tried, but there’s nothing. Her powers are gone. _Everything_ is gone. It almost makes her feel like she has to get used to how things feel again, to walk, to… hear; it’s so different and empty and silent. She feels like she wants to throw up as the dizziness comes and goes in waves.

She used to be able to tell when someone was coming, but now she gets easily startled by the door.

If she’s dead, this can’t be a version of heaven.

“Skye?” Ward asks, closing the door behind him.

“Where are the others?”

“Sleeping. It’s almost midnight”

“And what are you doing here?”

“I wanted to check on you. I saw that you weren’t sleeping. Coulson recommended that I should come and try to find out what’s going on”

“Why you?”

“Uhm… _because_ I’m your SO?”

She actually scoffs at that “Well, I don’t need that these days. I don’t know if I should even bother? I mean, we’ve been through this so many times” She leans against the wall and sighs “I really can’t keep doing this, you just keep coming back. At this point I don’t know if you’re some sort of curse”

“What in the hell are you talking about?”

She ignores him “It makes more sense that I would go to hell anyway, and of course you would be in it too…or maybe it’s just some kind of purgatory-”

“This is reality, and you’re not dead! Stop saying that”

She looks at him “Says the dead man”

Grant sighs and crosses his arms. “What happened after you went to sleep? We were talking last night. We’re in the middle of a mission…” He starts, but it doesn’t seem to be ringing any bells. “What’s the last thing that you remember?”

She looks down, stops rubbing her arms and then murmurs “Dying”

He tries to get closer but stops when he sees her body tense “Skye-“

“What’s the mission?”

He’s caught a bit off guard by the sudden question “We’re going to Norway, some fanatics found something in a tree-“

She smiles “Okay, okay. I remember that one. I wonder if this is going to be like a loop or if I get to live everything again” She chuckles “That would be… the Asgardian Staff, if I remember correctly” she looks at him “That’s going to be a fun one for you”

“What do you mean you _remember_?”

“I’m telling you. I know what’s going to happen. He did something, and now I’m back, or trapped here. I don´t know”

He stares at her for a moment, as if he’s trying to read her. All he finds is pain, fear and hate. Just a nightmare can’t have this effect on a person. It’s like she was possessed by something. Like she’s someone completely different.

“Where are you?” When Skye looks at him with a puzzled expression he explains his question “Your head- Where’s your head? You asked Coulson what year it was. Well, what year is it for you?”

“2023” She states, sitting on her bed. After staring at the ceiling for a moment she looks back at Ward. He has not said anything else.

He used to be so good at faking all this. Pretending to care, to be worried. But part of her always believed that he was being the most honest with her, and she can see it in his eyes right now.

“And you say that you remember everything. Up until that point”

“The last days are kind of a blur. Some other stuff at the beginning, I think I’ve forgotten some of that. But I remember the worst parts. Deaths, lies, betrayals” Daisy says, not breaking eye contact “I remember how it felt because it’s become sort of a permanent thing. I remember some of the good parts as well”

Ward swallows. He’s the one to break eye contact first.

She continues “But then he came. Thanos. It’s not like anything will matter at that point. He’s going to destroy everything. And now I’m stuck here. I should be there, fighting him. I need to go back and help them, until I can’t get up anymore”

“Skye… this is not a dream. This is real. It’s us. Whatever happened to you-“

She looks down, sobbing; and Ward stops talking, “It can’t be. I can’t do it again” Her voice is barely a whisper “I can’t live through this again. It would hurt too much. It’s not real”

He can’t keep fighting his impulse to get closer, to try to comfort her. She looks too broken. Just yesterday she was the only person that he had ever met that was able to bring a bit of light into his life. He sits next to her, still unsure about how to proceed; so, he places his hand on her shoulder and she freezes.

Skye looks at him for a second before she snaps and practically jumps out of her cot.

“Leave” She says.

“I’m trying to help you”

“Leave me!” She yells, and Grant stands up, lifting his hands in surrender.

“Calm down. I just need to-“

“Get the fuck out of here! You were not trying to help anyone in this plane,” She’s breathing heavily, looking disoriented again. She’s trying to find a detail, a clue, some way out of this illusion “You weren’t- you didn’t care. Leave!!” She screams again, and Ward goes to the door.

She’s starting to cry when he finally leaves the cage. He can’t help it. He runs straight to the briefing room to check the video feed. She’s muttering something that he can’t quite hear because she’s still crying.

It can’t be a lie, as impossible as it sounds. He knows that she can’t be lying, and he doubts that she’s crazy. But if there’s even the tiniest possibility that this is true, she might know things that she shouldn’t, things that made her look at him with something completely different in her eyes.

 

* * *

 

 She gets a couple visits from Fitz and Simmons the next day. They bring her food, chat with her for a bit, trying to keep the conversation brief and trivial.

Then nothing.

She’s bored out of her mind, and all that free time just makes her think more about this whole situation, trying to understand what’s going on. The first thing that she needs to do is to get out of the plane and try to get some answers.

She decides to, at least, try to keep her body busy, burn some energy; but just trying to do some push-ups presents itself as a challenge. Her arms are not as strong, and she gets tired really fast. She resorts to try a routine in short repetitions, whatever this body can take.

Which is not a lot.

She doesn’t know how much time she’s spent in here, or how many hours have passed when Coulson shows up again. He looks concerned.

“How are you doing?”

“For the eleventh time. I’m just fine” She responds sarcastically.

“I need you to be; because we need to talk. Also, we have a guest and I’m going to need this place”

“Who?”

“Professor Eliot Randolph. He’s a-”

“The Asgardian”

Coulson raises his eyebrows in surprise “The what now?”

She sighs “I know that you all think that I’m losing my mind, but I can prove it to you. What I’m saying is true. Just bring the Professor here”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is tradition at this point. I've tried to come up with a tie-in every time a new Avengers movie gets released and this is the biggest and better time to do it hahaha I decided to try to fit this between the two movies. I know I don't have a lot of time to write these days but I'm still trying to do it for fun and for anyone out there that is still interested in this. So please enjoy and as always, let me know what you think and if you want a lot more because I'm still a little undecided about making this longer or not hahaha
> 
> Welcome back and please let me read your feedback :D


	2. Truth can hurt more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy needs to find answers about what really happened to her, and also prove the team that she's telling the truth. And old mission is the perfect opportunity to see the truth, but it could be more painful than she anticipated.

“Where is Ward?” Daisy asks as she follows Coulson to his office later that day. The man remains quiet and then opens the door for her with a stern look on his face.

 He ignores her question “I need you to explain this. I need answers now. I gave you an ultimatum. That meant no more secrets. No more lies. Remember? Now what? You have powers? Some sort of precognitive ability?”

 She almost chuckles. “That’s not my thing”

 “Then what is?”

 “I already told you. This is not real. It was- It already happened. All of this. Years ago” She says, but Coulson doesn’t seem to be following “But you just won’t stop looking at me like I am some crazy person. It’s not a lot harder to believe than having precognitive abilities to be honest”

 “It’s not? You told Ward about the Asgardian staff, which we found. Then you knew everything about Professor Randolph”

 “Yeah…”

 “Yeah? I have Ward downstairs becoming some rage monster, lashing at everybody! Somehow you knew about all the stuff that happened today! Did you know that this was going to happen to him?”

 “It’s the staff. It reveals like your darkest truth or some-… thing” She stops.

 “So, you knew?”

 “I-”

 "You’re not making this any easier, Skye. I need to know what’s going on. I’m done. If you want to keep lying about this whole thing, do whatever you want but we’re going to get answers, either here, or in whatever hole Shield’s going to put-“

 “Wait, wait, wait. You want answers? Then let me touch the staff”

 “What?”

 “I don’t really know what’s happening or why. Maybe what I’m saying sounds like a lie, maybe I just went crazy. I don’t know, but if I touch the staff I will know for sure”

 “Are you out of your goddamn mind? That thing broke Ward!”

 She stands up again “I need answers as much as you do. I swear I’m not lying” she sighs “I can help you finish this mission without anyone getting hurt. If you’re already going to send me to the darkest dungeon on earth you have nothing to lose here”

 “Except risking a mission?”

 “Come on! Maybe I’m wrong and you’re right? I need to figure this out. I’ll solve this, get the staff and then you can do whatever you want. You can bring me to the director himself. I can only answer your questions if I actually have those answers”

 

* * *

 

“No. Absolutely not! This is a bad idea!” Ward protest. May stays close to him and Coulson is sitting in front of them.

“We are dealing with something we can’t explain. I mean, we’re actually dealing with two things we can’t explain. This will help us figure out both” Coulson answers.

“Skye is untrained and unqualified and probably will get herself killed” Ward retorts, clenching his jaw.

“How do we know that she’s telling us the truth?” May adds.

“We don’t. But I have a feeling that she’s not lying either. Fitzsimmons got nothing. They already ran a million tests. Nothing changed. There’s no explanation as to why she suddenly took a peek into the future; and maybe she needs answers, just as much as we do. After this mission it’ll be HQ’s problem”

“Woah” Grant stops him “Are you going to report it?”

Both Coulson and May look at him. “It’s procedure” Coulson says.

“She’s not technically an agent… yet, and she’s our responsibility. Maybe we should try to understand-“

“Yeah, that’s what we’re going to do, but then-“

“Anyone can see those reports!” Grant blurts out.

“Yeah? you mean anyone with enough clearance? Which is how it’s always worked?”

Grant clears his throat. He holds onto the back of one of Coulson’s office chairs until the tips of his fingers turn white.

“Ward?”

“Sir. I have to insist. Maybe we just need some time”

“Maybe _you_ need some time. What happened to you was not easy to process “

“I’m fine” He growls. He can just feel how May gets ready to respond to any movement he makes. “If you’re going to send her in, I’m going. I’m her S.O.”

“Touching that thing left you in an agitated state. Your head is not clear, and your actions certainly not in control”

“And you’re sending Skye to go through the same thing! I will be there. With all due respect, sir. I’m not sitting down doing nothing”

Coulson looks at May, as if he’s asking for her silent advice. She responds with a nod.

“We’re all going. But you, under any circumstances, are allowed to touch that thing again”

“Understood”

 

* * *

 

 

She remembers some important details, like the extremists showing up at the church, but she opted not to tell Coulson. Then, he would have called backup and she didn’t need things to get messier.

Other memories flash through her mind as they walk upstairs. She’s in the back as the team follows the Professor. She can’t help but remember Ward’s face as he took down all those crazy fanatics on his own.

When the leader shows up, it catches everyone off guard. Except for Daisy. She moves quickly enough to stop him before he can stab Randolph. She holds the staff piece and it glows brighter. It starts like a burn, something physical, then it’s a sharp, pulsating pain in her head. She drops to her knees and screams without letting the staff go, actually bringing the guy down with her.

She tries to pull her hand back, but she can’t. She can only scream as all the memories flash before her eyes. It’s like watching a horror movie and wanting to close your eyes but you can’t. And she physically feels all that pain again. Every bruise, every battle, every time her heart was broken by betrayal and death.

Every mistake she ever made.

Because she’s acutely aware of all the things she did wrong, how so many of those horrible things were her fault.

There’s a hand on her shoulder and then she tackles the guy down and they both drop from the second floor, just like Grant did years ago.

It was all real the first time, and it’s real now.

“Skye!” Ward yells and he actually jumps down. He stops Nystrom before he can kick Skye and starts brutally punching him. His strength is wearing down, but the rage is not going anywhere, and that son of a bitch touched her, which is something he can’t allow.

She’s still rolling on the floor, holding onto the staff, almost paralyzed. She turns her head to see Ward. He’s skilled, but the other guy is stronger, and soon more goons break into the church and start surrounding them.

The second piece of the staff is lying right next to her. She reaches for it, and it only gets worse. This is real.

Everything is real.

Nystrom grabs Ward by the neck, lifting him in the air, smiling victoriously, but then he gets violently pulled by his jacket, easily thrown across the room. Grant barely has time to process it before the rest of the men start attacking him.

Daisy can feel tears rolling down her cheeks, but she doesn’t stop. She sees all the evils she’s faced before in Nystrom’s face. Thanos, Talbot, Kasius, Aida, The Watchdogs, Malick, Hive…Ward. She punches him so hard she can feel his bones crack against her fist, and it’s a feeling that she’s too familiar with.

But the fight is not over. They keep coming and she keeps going through them like a hot knife through butter. Her body lacked the strength when she woke up here, but she still had the skills, and with the staff she’s even more deadly than she’s going to be in a few years.

The pain is distracting, though. And those guys are still strong. They eventually manage to hit her, but strong arms are ready to catch her. A bloody, bruised Ward. He nods.

“You don’t have to do this alone” He says and then his hands wrap around hers, touching the pieces of the staff that she’s still holding. It’s even worse than the first time.

After that, all Grant sees is blood, mixed with memories of _that_ day, and John and… the look on Skye’s eyes. She’s pure rage, guilt, and resentment. She hits them just as brutally as he does, maybe even more.

She takes on the woman all by herself, takes the last piece, joins the whole staff together and holds it just for a moment before she passes out.

 

* * *

 

 

The thing is…  he actually had a plan. This was supposed to be an easy mission, just to get the information that they needed from Coulson. He even knew how to deal with everyone in the team. They were not counting on Skye though. She was a total wild card. At first, he thought that he could manipulate her… that young, naïve girl. She had no idea what she was getting into, but it seemed like he was the clueless one here.

He knew for _a fact_ that there were no such things as precognitive powers. It was time to accept the truth, time to come up with a new plan before this blew up in his face.

After finishing his drink, he leaves the bar, and considers going upstairs, maybe find May… or perhaps find Skye.

Fuck the plan. Fuck the mission. Skye is what he wants right now.

But he’s not ready to deal with this shit.

So he just takes the SUV, and drives back to the hangar. He needs to be alone, maybe punch something really hard.

But is seems like someone just beat him to it. The cargo door is open.

Music is playing loudly and he hears the characteristic thud of the punching bag. He knows he should turn around and leave but he’s unable to stop himself.

Daisy stops the moment she sees him. She’s breathing heavily.

“I believe you” He says, but then she just ignores him and goes back to punching, even harder.

Grant moves closer. He swallows before he speaks again “Some of those guys at the church are dead”

She looks at him but doesn’t stop.

He takes a deep breath “I don’t want to believe it, because… then-“

She moves incredibly fast, pushes him hard.

“Then what?!” She yells at him and pushes him again, and Grant lets her “then you’re screwed?!”

“Skye”

“Fuck you!” She turns her back to him and starts unwrapping her hands. Grant can see a faint stain of blood as she peels the layers of bandages. “I never got the tell you when you were alive” She shakes her head “Just… fuck you, Ward”

He doesn’t say anything for a while. If this is going to become a problem, he’ll just have to deal with her. But-

“Have you told John?” She asks.

“You haven’t told Coulson” He retorts, trying to regain his composure.

She takes one step closer to him. “I didn’t even know if this was real” She scoffs “But I know you. You knew what was going on, didn’t you? You can put two and two together, Ward”

“And what do you want me to do?”

“I don’t even know what I should do? Maybe I should just kill you! You have no idea how many lives I would be saving at this point”

“Or I could kill _you_ ” He approaches her again “I don’t care what you think that you know, but I won’t let you screw this up”

She smiles “Now we’re talking”

Daisy throws the first punch, but she’s not as fast as he is… yet. She still manages to free herself from his grip as he tries to push her against the wall. She’s a bit tired, but she can still do this. She needs to finally do this.

Grant tries to kick her, but she ducks, and he ends up kicking the punching bag, which allows her to tackle him to the floor.

She’s sore and tired, but the strength is still running through her blood.

She grumbles when Ward tries to hold her wrists.

So Daisy head-butts him, making him push her off him.

There’s blood under his nose.

“If this is what you want” He gets up and grabs her before she can do anything. He throws her against the wall. “I’m not going to hold back”

“Neither will I” She says but she’s in pain.

“You can’t possibly-“

But then she launches at him. She’s just as brutal as she was with those fanatics, getting faster and more precise with every move and he can barely keep up. He’s so tired.

She spits blood after Ward connects a left hook against her face.

“STOP!” He says. He’s angry. He’s in pain, but he- he can’t hurt her.

Daisy keeps coming back, but she’s starting to lose focus as her stamina drains. She swallows when she sees Grant’s bruised face.

She wanted to do this so many times, but the last memory that she has of him changed things, to the point where thoughts filled with guilt haunted her for months.

The possibilities. What if she had listened? What if she had tried to fix it and help him?

But those memories weren’t real. The Grant Ward that she saw the last time wasn’t real.

This is.

She stops “It’s real” Grant opens his mouth to say something, but it just doesn’t come out. She looks down “This is really happening. He didn’t do it on purpose. It was just-” She sobs “I don’t know; I did something that triggered the stones and it sent me back”

“Skye…”

She tries to breathe but she can’t hold the tears “It sent me back… it’s not like the monolith, just my mind. It sent me back here” she keeps repeating.

He approaches her tentatively, grabbing a hold of her wrist first, then her arm and finally he pulls her into his arms when she stops resisting.

She saw it clearly when she grabbed the three pieces of the staff. She understood what had happened. 

And she just told Ward of all people.

Daisy pushes him away.

They both stare at each other. Bloodied and bruised and just… full of that rage that doesn’t go away. It makes it easier to remember all the things that he’s about to do and she wants to fight him again. It’s a lot easier than this silence.

She tries to punch him, but Ward grabs her arm.

So, Daisy tries again, struggling to free herself. She goes for a kick, but Ward pushes her against the wall.

“Stop” He says, pinning her against the cold metal.

“It will never go away” She says, still panting.

And then he’s looking down at her lips as she speaks.

She notices it. Could that make her feel better?

He kisses her, half expecting her to punch and kick again, but it’s going to be worth it.

It’s just as violent as their fight. It hurts, and it takes her mind away from everything for a second.

Daisy kisses him back and stops struggling, which allows Ward to let go off her hands and press his body against hers. She’s not even sure what her hands are doing. They’re both covered in sweat and she starts feeling the urge to touch more skin. The way her body responds just confirms how real this is and the effects of the staff help reignite the fire in her blood.

He’s quickly moving his mouth to her neck, sucking and biting on her skin and moving his hands to her breasts. This is strong enough to make him not care about how much of a terrible idea this is. The anger is turning into uncontrollable desire, and it shows as he rubs his growing erection against her, making her moan right against his ear as he curses, then he moves his hand down over her ass to pull her even closer.

She fists his henley, almost tearing the fabric. What is she even doing? It feels like she doesn’t have control anymore and she’s just allowing herself to enjoy this. His lips are amazing, and his hand is rubbing her core over the thin fabric of her leggings in a way that’s making her want more.

It’s been so long since she felt this good… years. She had a couple flings but nothing this satisfying, nothing that she really wanted, not since-

She pushes him away.

God. He’s alive somewhere.

This is real, this is the past. Shield still exists, and all the people that died are still alive. Her mom, half of the team…

“Lincoln…”

“What-“

She shakes her head trying to calm her breathing. “I can´t”

“I’m sorry”

Daisy looks down and then sees the SUV keys on the floor. It’s parked just outside the bus. She needs to breathe and make a plan “This is wrong” She says and when Ward tries to move she raises her hand to stop him “We need to stop. This is wrong, Ward. We’re not… in our right minds right now”

“I wasn’t doing anything that I didn’t want to do before today” He confesses and that sends a rush through her spine.

Ward was never this upfront with whatever it was that thing between them, but it’s also true that they never did something this intense. They didn’t touch the staff together, and they didn’t beat the crap out of each other, and they certainly never came this close to fucking against a wall.

Can things go in a different way? He… he could have been different, he could have been saved. She needs to think “I know” she says and licks her lips “I- just give me-“

 She doesn’t finish. She takes the keys of the car and leaves him there. 

This is real, and she can’t afford to be this stupid. If things can change, she has to change them the right way.

 

* * *

 

 

The pain comes back as soon as she arrives back to the hotel. She tries to clean the blood off her face with a water bottle found in the car, everything still branded with Shield logos, and then she walks straight to Coulson’s room. There’s really not a lot of time to lose.

Hydra is still out there, and Ward is still one of them. They have to be stopped, because that was the beginning of the end.

He opens a few minutes after she starts knocking. It’s past midnight and his face says that he was asleep. It quickly changes when he sees her though.

“Skye? What happened?”

“I have the answers that you wanted”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing a double feature for the premiere hahahaha I wanted to also give you guys some answers, and read your thoughts about it, ENJOY!


	3. Say goodbye to your friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team has to face the possibility that one of them is actually a traitor, meanwhile, Daisy becomes to most wanted person for both sides. Maybe things are already changing for her in this version of her life.

Back in the bus, the whole team is speechless as Simmons tries to fix Daisy’s cuts and also her new wounds.

 Fitz is leaning against a desk, with his arms crossed and looking down. Coulson and May are standing together in front of the two women.

 There was no trace of Grant Ward when they came back to the hangar.

 “How could he do this to you?” Simmons mutters with evident anger as she wraps a bandage against Daisy’s bruised middle.

 “Well, part of it were those crazy guys at the church… and I got Ward pretty bad”

 “We need to report it” May interrupts.

 “No. Not until we come up with a-“ She winces in pain “plan”

 “We need to investigate this on our own, sir” Fitz says “We don’t know what’s really going on here. I’m sorry Skye, but none of this makes sense. He jumped out of this plane to save Simmons for God’s sake!”

 “Yeah. With a parachute” Daisy mumbles.

 “Stop” Coulson says, “Can you come to my office?” He asks Skye, but Simmons speaks first.

 “Sir, she needs to take it easy”

 “Jemma. I’ve seen a lot worse, believe me. I’m fine. We need to act fast” She grunts when she gets up from the stool. “Let’s talk” Daisy tells Coulson.

 

* * *

 

 

“I don’t know what to think. We barely know Skye” Fitz says.

 “We barely know Ward” Jemma adds.

 They are in the briefing room, with May standing to the side and staring at them in silence.

 “He did save my life” Simmons continues.

 “And Skye pretty much saved Ward and me from certain death just a few days ago”

 “We don’t have all the facts. Coulson just told us that Ward has an agenda” Jemma says and then looks at May “Do you know anything else, Agent May?”

 The woman shakes her head.

 “You heard what Skye told Coulson. She thinks that she was sent back in time or something. She knew everything about our mission today. A couple of days ago she could barely hold a gun, and now she killed a couple of guys with her bare hands?”

 “Well, she’s either telling the truth and there’s something going on here that we can’t explain, or she isn’t who we taught she was”

 Then May finally speaks “Let’s check the video footage from tonight”

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t proceed like this. There are rules, Skye. If you really are from the future, then you know that I won’t break them”

 She’s sitting in front of him. It’s still a bit surreal to see this place again. “Oh, that’s exactly why I know that you will, because you will have to. This goes beyond rules and all that shield red tape, Coulson”

 “This a whole corrupt organization that you’re talking about. I can’t do anything, even if I believed you, which I’m not completely sure I do”

 “We can trust Fury, and Hill. Some others… I- I can give you the names. That’s the only thing that I know for sure, but Hydra has infiltrated almost everything. Shield will fall, and you won’t be able to stop it unless we do something now”

 “What is Ward’s role in all of this?”

 “Well, I told you he’s Hydra, but he’s not in it for the Nazi flag, at least not at this point. He’s… okay, this will be harder to believe, but he’s working for someone that you know. Look, most of the things that we’re going to see are connected. Mike Peterson’s centipede serum, the robot eye in Akela Amador, Raina’s experiments. It’s all under the clairvoyant’s supervision. And he’s Ward’s boss”

 “The clairvoyant?”

 “Oh. Sorry. Spoiler alert. I think we haven’t heard that name yet. The point is that most of our missions were connected. They are trying to create these super soldiers that they can control, and the clairvoyant is working on this not because he gives a shit about Hydra, but because he’s dying. For a long time, we believed that he had powers of some sort, but it was a lie. He just had Shield clearance and he could get all the information that he needed”

 “You’re still not telling me his name”

 “John Garrett”

 Coulson leans forward over his desk “What?”

 “I know that he’s your friend, but he’s Hydra and he’s been trying to get back at Shield because of some mission that almost killed him. He’s Ward’s S.O. he recruited him to help his own agenda-” She stops and reaches for Coulson’s hand “He needs to know… how they brought you back”

 He pulls back his hand “What are you talking about?”

 “Believe me, every new thing that I tell you will be even worst, because our life is going to turn into one horrible, endless nightmare. But we will be together. This team…we’re a family. You have to listen, and you have to believe me. We trust each other, and I would never lie to you”

 “A horrible nightmare you say?”

 “Yeah. But now I know for sure that this is real, and I believe that I can try to change it. We have done it before”

 

* * *

 

 Grant hears silence for a few seconds before John picks up.

 “You know what zero contact means, son?”

 “Things changed. I need extraction”

 “What?” He almost chuckles.

 “I’ve been made”

 “What?” John repeats, this time he sounds angry.

 “I don’t have a lot of time. I’m in Drogheda”

 “You’re in fucking Ireland?”

 “We were in the middle of a mission. I can get to Liverpool, but I need to meet you. Now”

 John sighs “Who was it? Coulson? May? What the hell did you do?”

 “I wasn’t them. John, just tell me where I can meet you!”

 “I’m sending you coordinates in an hour. Did you get anything at least?”

 “I- No” Grant says and then there’s a long silence in the line “But I have an idea. There’s another person that might know what we need”

 

* * *

 

 

May enters Coulson’s office to find him staring at the video feed. It’s been days, they’re all tired, and Skye is still looking badly hurt, yet she’s working on her laptop.

“Anything new?”

“Everything” Coulson sighs “Where do I even start?”

“The beginning?” May sits down “Do you even believe her?”

“I shouldn’t? but there’s no way this is a lie. She’s still trying to find Ward or John”

“We should take this to Fury”

“What if it’s true? I mean, I want to take this to Fury, but we have to do it in person. I don’t trust anyone other than the people in this plane”

Then May offers him a flash drive “There’s something that you need to see”

Coulson gets his laptop “What is it?”

“Footage from Dublin. There was more than Ward and Skye just fighting”

Coulson frowns. He plays the video and then skips to the part where Ward arrives to the Bus. He doesn’t say a word.

It starts with them arguing and it’s pretty vague at first, but Skye seems to be incriminating him, she mentions John, and he doesn’t deny anything.

Then they start fighting “Oh, boy”

“Keep watching” May says.

The fight escalates, getting more brutal as Coulson keeps watching. He skips that part and finally sees them talking again, Skye crying and then hugging Ward and then… they’re kissing.

Coulson looks at May and she nods at him.

Ward has Skye against the wall.

“Okay” Coulson closes the laptop when he hears the first moan “That’s… unexpected”

“There’s a lot more to this”

“Do you think that she’s in on this Hydra thing?”

“But then why would she tell us? I think that she’s telling the truth, but not the whole truth. We can’t let her decide what’s our next move. We have rules and procedures”

Coulson nods “Okay. Okay. Let’s call him now”

 

* * *

 

 

Fitz and Simmons find Daisy on the couch of the common area and stand in front of her until she lifts her eyes from her laptop. Jemma is holding a tray full of food.

“Did you even go to bed?” She asks.

“We don’t have time to waste”

“Have you seen your face? It’s not looking good. You need to rest”

“I will when I find Ward. It was my fault. I left him. Of course he was going to escape. I wasn’t thinking clearly, and the son of a bitch knew it”

Fitz and Simmons share a look, and then they sit next to Daisy, one on each side on the couch.

She stops working “What?”

Jemma puts the tray on the table “We… saw the footage from that night”

Daisy looks down.

“What’s really going on?” Fitz finally asks.

“Guys, you already know what you need to know for now”

“That he is betraying us but you’re making out with him?” Fitz pushes.

“It was the Asgardian stick of bad decisions okay? A lot of things have come back to me and Ward and I-“

“Do you guys have a thing? In your future?” Jemma asks.

“For about 5 minutes, and it’s more like my past… like way, _way_ in the past. That had nothing to do with what’s really happening here. And just so you know, Ward is dead in the future”

“You killed him?” Fitz asks.

Daisy sighs “Coulson” then she resumes her work.

“Oh dear” Simmons breathes “This is still almost impossible to believe; you know? From a scientific perspective”

“I know, but you have no idea about the things that you’re going to believe in a few years”

“So, what happens when we find Ward?” Jemma asks.

 "He’s all the proof that we need to save Shield. We need to start there”

“And-“ Fitz starts but then they’re interrupted by the plane shaking abruptly.

Daisy looks up “That’s never a good sign”

“That sounded like someone is docking over our plane” Fitz says and then Daisy is trying to stand up. Simmons rushes to help her.

“We need a gun” Daisy adds.

“Woah. We certainly need no guns in a pressurized container” Simmons says.

“An Ice… night-night, whatever you called it!”

That’s when they see Coulson and May coming down from his office.

They’re soon joined by a few agents, including Maria Hill herself.

“What did you do?” Daisy asks Coulson.

“I was just in the neighborhood” Hill speaks “You must be Skye, right? Because, I’ve been told so many things about you, and I’m dying to have a conversation”

 

* * *

 

 

She didn’t even realize that she was falling asleep, but she’s tired and the pain is only getting worse as the strength from the staff has totally worn off. It’s just her and her weak, old, tired body. She knows that they are probably here to take her, and there are Shield agents outside of the cage. She doesn’t stand a chance in her current condition.

She wanted to talk with Fury directly, but this will have to do for now. She doesn’t have any proof yet though, but the clock is ticking. They must be finishing project insight, and that marks the death of Shield.

Maria slams her palm against the metal table.

“So…Skye, if that’s your real name, you’re talking about threats, you’re talking about Hydra and people in the chain of command that are traitors. You’re even talking about a clairvoyant. That sounds a lot like a girl claiming that she knows the future and wanting to tear our organization apart in a witch hunt”

“No. No, no, no…” She looks at Coulson again “This is all true. I don’t even understand how I’m not dead. I should be. But I’m here now and I’m just trying to help. There’s definitely no need for these” Daisy says, lifting her handcuffed wrists.

“I don’t know, a couple of days ago you were just a civilian in training, and now I’ve been told that you beat three cultists to death and fought a highly trained shield specialist. I like to take my risks, but I’m not stupid”

Daisy sighs “Alright, whatever, I’m not a threat to you, or shield… if anything I’m here trying to save it. I know what is going to happen, and I believe that we can stop it. Because, maybe a future where shield still exist… I don’t know, maybe there’s a little more hope”

“So, shield doesn’t exist in the future?”

“In the very near future. I’m talking months. I don’t know what can be done. Hydra has infiltrated their way up to the world security council, Shield leaders, even politicians, and project Insight is compromised. That’s how they’re planning to take over”

Maria looks at Coulson “Where did you hear about that? That’s highly classified-“ She starts when he looks back to Daisy.

“I told you. It already happened. I wasn’t there, I- I didn’t even know what it was until Steve Rogers had to shut it down and destroy three helicarriers in Washington… with your help, that’s why I know we can trust you. We want the same thing”

She can’t really read Hill’s expression right now. She has to be really good at this after all. Daisy doesn’t know if she’s surprised or if they suspected anything…

“Look, I can give you all the names” She continues “I can even help you find them, but you have to believe me, and trust me” then she looks at Coulson “I know that it’s been hard for my team, even I had a hard time believing it myself. But in my time, there will be a threat more dangerous than you could ever imagine. The New York attack was nothing compared to him. The Avengers won’t be able to stop him, and his power sent me here by accident. I didn’t plan this, but maybe it happened for a reason. We have to change the future. I know for a fact that it’s possible”

“You’re asking for a lot, definitely a lot more than I can guarantee”

“I know. We can do one thing at the time. Director Fury needs to know this. Maybe we can just save Shield first and then we’ll figure out the rest as it comes”

Maria looks at Coulson again “You believe her?”

“Yeah. I don’t know if I’m ready to believe everything that she’s saying. But I don’t think she’s lying”

Maria nods “This is not something that we can decide here” then she stands up. We’re taking you in” then she turns to speak to Coulson “Off books. We have a facility where we can meet director Fury. He’ll have to hear this for himself”

Coulson looks at Daisy and then back at Maria “Off books?”

“You heard your girl. If we can’t trust our own people, we can just walk her into the Triskelion. Can we?”

“I don’t care if you’re going to lock me up, but you have to do something about this!”

“Don’t worry” Coulson says as he follows Hill outside of the cage “Maria-“ he starts.

“Phil”

“With all due respect… I think we have to, at least consider-“

“Oh, I’m considering” Hill says, placing her hands on her hips “That girl might be onto something, but that doesn’t mean that I trust her. We’ll have to put her through a lie detector and ask her more questions. She has 10 years worth of valuable intel in that head, and we need it”

“Are we going to do something about Hydra then?”

“You can be damn sure we will. We need names first. All the people that we can trust, and then we start. You’ll have to see this personally”

“What about my team?”

“Team? There’s no team anymore, Phil. You have a new mission”

 

* * *

 

 

Grant knocks on the door like he was told to do. It’s an old building in Brazil, but soon a soldier opens the door for him.

He finds John inside an office in the last floor. He doesn’t look happy.

“So… would you mind explaining to me what the hell happened?” He yells, and immediately a few Hydra soldiers start clearing the area.

“I didn’t plan for this. I had to run. I saw them coming back for me. I think that at this point, at least Coulson’s team has to know”

“What? What do they know?”

“About me…and Hydra, and you”

John punches the desk in front of him “How? How in the hell is possible that they know about me?” He asks but Grant doesn’t answer “Tell me”

“This not-“

“Damn it, Ward! Just tell me? You’re a fucking mute now?”

“No… it’s- it’s the new girl. She knows things, about the future”

“The hacker? Come on, son. You know that that psychic stuff is just bullshit. Maybe she got into some shield servers-“

“No. It’s not like that. She doesn’t have powers. She was sent back, or her mind. I don’t know. It’s hard to explain, but she’s already lived through all of this”

John sits down again, he thinks for a minute before he speaks “Is this how you want to fix it? Do you think that she could know what brought Coulson back?”

“Uhm… If the team discovered, or if we did, she should know”

 That’s when John starts laughing “So, tell me if I’m hearing this right. You want me to bet my life on some girl that suddenly when out of her tree and started claiming that she’s from the future?”

“She’s not from the fu-“

“Shut up!”

“I know that it sounds crazy. But we don’t have a lot of options. If Fury finds out, and he will, Hydra will go down before they can do anything about it, and without us finding out how they brought Coulson back”

“Then we’ll have to bring her in”

 “Here?”

“No. To the four seasons. Yeah, here. Do you have a problem with that?”

 

* * *

 

 

She was put on a plane first, then a helicopter, then… she probably slept through some of it, but now she knows that she’s in a car.

Even though she doesn’t know how many days have passed. She has a bag over her head.

Classic Shield.

She did hear Fitzsimmons protesting, and Coulson saying that it was going to be okay. There was no time to say goodbye to the team, and she really wanted to just hug them. Tell them that she would do anything to make it right this time, to save their lives.

But that’s not how her life works. She doesn’t get happy endings, or happy goodbyes or happy anythings.

“You alright in there?” It’s Hill’s voice. She had no idea that she was there with her.

Daisy nods. “Yeah. I’m glad I got the luxury bag. Very spacious, doesn’t smell like sweat” then she hears the other woman chuckle.

“We’re going to be there s-“

That’s when they feel a loud, crashing sound. Daisy hears the agents getting ready.

“Weapons up. Agent Torres, do you copy?”

Then their own vehicle starts shaking violently.

“This has to be Hydra” Daisy mutters “They are here for me”

“We’re not going to let that happen”

“Victoria Hand, Robert Gonzales, Bobbi Morse, Alphonso Mackenzie, Anne Weaver-“

“What are you doing?”

“Trust them. The Koening brothers, Antoine Triplett, Izzy Hartley-“

She can’t finish when there’s another explosion. She can’t see, and the force of the impact throws her against a wall, and then another one, and they’re probably spinning.

There’s just people yelling commands and grunting until the car comes to a stop. She can feel the pain from her wounds again, that taste of blood in her mouth.

She doesn’t have the strength to get up. She doesn’t even register the new sounds. The metal being cut and more soldiers yelling new orders.

Someone pulls the bag from her head.

And that someone is Grant Ward.

“Got you” He says and then two soldiers join him to pick her up from the floor.

“Ward!” Maria says, trying to get up and taking her gun. “I should have known… you son of a bitch”

He aims his own gun at the agent, and that’s when Daisy gathers all the strength that is left in her body to move and throw herself in front of Hill.

“NO!... Ward, please. There’s no need for that”

“Take her” He orders, and the soldiers approach her again.

“Please, I’m going with you. You win, okay? Just leave them alone. Promise me”

He hesitates, and the soldiers are looking at him, waiting for their orders.

“We have what we came for. Let’s go” He finally says and then he’s the one picking Daisy up in his arms.

She doesn’t protest, but she does grunt in pain.

“Skye…” Maria says as they leave “This is not over Ward!”

“Just keep going” Daisy whispers, with her head lolling against his chest “Promise… promise…”

“It’s okay. Don’t worry about them”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... how was that?? It's time to start moving the pieces around because things can’t just go like they went the first time right? hahaha tell me your thoughts :D


	4. No reason to trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy is taken by Ward so she can tell them how to save John's life, but she's not willing to cooperate, and her only way out is to force Ward to make a choice. Fast.

When she wakes up, it’s back to a dark, unknown room. It’s really hot and humid. She’s sweating and she’s… handcuffed to a bed.

“Damn it…”

“You didn’t break anything”

His voice startles her.

Ward is sitting next to her bed, with his feet propped up on the mattress.

“Hill… and the soldiers…” it’s the first thing that comes to her mind.

“They’re alive. We left”

She sighs, breathing brings some discomfort to her ribs “Thanks”

“I don’t want to hurt anybody. I don’t know what you think that you know, but that’s not what we want. I need you to know that”

“I know what you want. I know… what Garrett needs”

He puts his feet down and moves his chair closer, then leans down “He just wants to live”

“He shouldn’t” She looks at him, and she sees the concern all over his features, and it might be just about John, but she wants to test another theory here, because she needs a way out. Fast “You could have killed me in that crash”

He looks down “Sorry. I didn’t have a lot of options”

She keeps pushing. She knows his weak points “Because you told him about me. You know he won’t stop until he gets what he wants. He will torture me-“

“That’s not going to happen. I won’t let it happen”

“Ward… you know him”

“Yeah. But I’m not going to let him, and you just have to cooperate”

She sighs and then turns her back to him “I’m tired. Just leave”

He clenches his jaw “You told Coulson about me. That night”

“I guess that makes us even”

 

* * *

 

 

“How did it go?” John says on the other side of the line.

“We have her”

Grant can practically hear his smile “Great news! Was Hill with her?”

“Yes”

“She dead right?”

Grant swallows “I don’t know. She looked bad, but they called reinforcements and we had to run. I didn’t want to risk Shield following us”

A long pause. Then John finally speaks again “Okay… good call. I’m already in Cuba, when can I expect you?”

“The truck crashed pretty hard and Skye got hurt. I wanted to give her some time to recover. We need her awake before she can give us the answers that we need”

“Sure…”

“Give me a day or two”

“Yeah, why not? Let’s give your girl two days to feel better at the beach while I’m dying”

“John-“

“Is she in a coma?”

“No but-“

“Then. Bring. Her. In”

Grant sighs “We’ll fly tomorrow”

“Good. Don’t make me think that you’re going all soft heart with this girl”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’ll make the arrangements”

 

* * *

 

She doesn’t see Ward until the next day. A soldier brought her a sandwich and a bottle of water at some point, but she didn’t touch it. She just wanted to sleep, which actually made her feel a bit better.

That morning he knocks on her door softly. She knows it’s him because the soldiers don’t bother to do that.

“Hi” Grant says. He has another tray with food.

“Wow… almost don’t feel like a hostage with all this pampering”

“You didn’t eat that” He says, referring to the other tray on the chair.

“I wasn’t hungry”

“You need it”

“To be strong for all the beatings?”

He takes the old tray and sits on the chair next to her. “I told you. That’s not going to happen” he, then, takes a fork and cuts a small piece of the pancakes that he brought “Pumpkin pancakes. I really like them” he changes the subject and then starts trying to feed her.

Daisy takes the fork with her free hand “I can do it”

Grant sets the tray on her lap. She’s sitting on the bed. Her left wrist still handcuffed, so he takes the key “Promise you won’t do anything stupid”

“I’m just going to eat, Ward”

He removes the cuffs as she continues with her breakfast.

“We’re leaving in two hours”

“And I don’t suppose you’ll tell me where we are going”

“Cuba" He continues when she doesn't say anything "Skye. He’s dying. That’s the only reason why we’re doing what we’re doing. If you tell us how to help him. That’s it. We are done”

“That’s what you think? That he will just leave hydra and live a happy, new life and that you’ll get your freedom? He’ll always want something, and you don’t owe him anything”

“You’re wrong”

“You know, for years I tried to convince myself that in your twisted mind you couldn’t just differentiate right from wrong. But I know that you can. I know that you can choose to leave all this”

He looks down and then gets up. “Finish your food. I’ll be back in two hours”

And then he leaves.

 

* * *

 

 

At least Ward doesn’t put a bag over her head, but the handcuffs are back. They are in a plane, accompanied by two hydra soldiers.

There’s a parachute in there.

“I see that you’re assessing your surroundings. You’re thinking, maybe you can take those two, maybe you can jump before I engage. You can’t. And you’re going to kill yourself” Grant says, almost as if he’s reading her mind.

“At least that will be my decision”

“This can be over before you know it”

“I’m not going to tell him anything”

He looks at one of the soldiers “Bring the bag”

She rolls her eyes “Come on…”

 

* * *

 

 

Coulson sees Maria in the briefing room as soon as he enters. She’s still bruised and has a sling in one arm “You shouldn’t be back so soon”

“We have a crisis in our hands, Phil”

“Where is director Fury?”

“He’s dealing with it. Quietly. And you have a mission”

“Yeah, about that. I’m going to need my plane back. And my team”

“Agents Fitz and Simmons are under Agent Weaver’s orders now. We can’t let Hydra take our science division. But May is here, and she actually requested that she wants to join you”

“I think we should be looking for Skye”

“She went with Ward. Willingly”

“Yeah, to save your life!”

“Time will tell, Phil. We saw that footage from your plane, remember?”

"Right. And that’s exactly why we need more information. Why would Garrett be so obsessed with a bunch of medical equipment? No matter how high tech is it. Why didn’t Shield just help him with his recovery in first place?”

Maria just avoids his eyes “I saw his file. We have resources, but we can’t do magic, Phil. The extent of his wounds…”

“Was it more than a crushed heart?”

“Look, okay… If you can put together a small task force with people that you can trust. We will do it. We will look into it” she says, trying to change the subject and then adds when she sees that Coulson is about to speak again “Agents Fitz and Simmons will stay with Weaver. They were never cleared for combat”

 

* * *

 

 

She hears someone clapping after they enter a new place. She only knows that the heat is even worst here.

“Look at that. The most interesting girl in the world is here”

She recognizes his voice too.

“Come on son! Bring her here!”

John takes off the bag “Oh, wow. And isn’t she cute? I’m starting to see why you were so close-mouthed about this one” He jokes, patting Ward on his arm. Then he grabs Daisy’s hand “Don’t worry, sweetheart. We’re going to treat you like a princess here. We just need to ask a few questions and then, because I’m feeling very generous, we’ll take you anywhere you want”

He guides her, helping walk because she is still limping. The room looks more like a deposit, with a mattress on the floor and a table. She almost feels like she can’t breathe with the humid air and something is leaking from one of the pipes that go across the roof.

“Well. I know, I know. This doesn’t look like a room for a princess, but we didn’t have a lot of time to decorate, and just look at it this way… the sooner you talk, the sooner you’ll be out of here, right?” John smiles. “Kaminsky! Bring chairs. I told you about the chairs!” then he looks at grant “I told him to bring chairs”

Daisy just stares at Ward. He definitely doesn’t look comfortable with this. He’s been quiet since they arrived.

He knows. He knows that she’s not going to talk, and he knows that John won’t be happy about that.

They set three chairs in the middle of the room and John sits in front of her, with Grant to his side, while the rest of the soldiers leave and close the door.

John claps in excitement “Finally. Just the three of us. I’m sorry. You’re probably tired from your flight, but we’re in a bit of a hurry here”

She doesn’t say a word.

And John is starting to get impatient “Not very chatty”

“John-“

“Did you tell her something? Did you do something to her?” then he turns back to Daisy “Your name is Skye, right sweetheart?”

“You can drop the sweetheart”

“Oh. I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, or anything. My bad. I suppose you know why you’re here”

She nods “I know everything that there’s to know about you. I know what’s killing you. I know what you want”

Grant sees John clenching his jaw.

“I also know that you will get it. But it will kill you”

John’s big, creepy smile starts fading when she says that.

“Are you threatening me?”

“Oh no. I had nothing to do with any of that. Wanna know how you got your cure the first time? You had me shot. Twice” She says the last part looking right at Grant, and then it’s back to John “You forced Coulson’s hand because he had to find it to save my life. You should have known by then that it was a bad idea”

“But it saved your life, didn’t it?”

“It won’t save yours”

John takes a deep breath “We will see about that. You just have to tell us what it is, and where to find it”

“It doesn’t matter if I tell you”

“Skye… please, just tell us. You wanted to go back and help Shield. You can do that now and stop wasting time” Grant pushes, because he knows that John is about to lose it.

“I’m not the one wasting time here. If you really believe that I know what’s going to happen, then just accept it. You both will end up dead”

Then John smashes his fist against the table next to him. “The only one that is going to end up dead is you, you hear me? And it’s not gonna be quick. It’s not gonna be two bullets. I’ll make sure that you suffer through every second of it”

“Still not as bad a rotting from the inside”

John growls and flips the table between them before he gets to her. His hand goes straight to her neck.

“You’re going to tell us, sooner or later, even if I have to beat it out of you”

She grabs his wrist and tries to look at Grant. The struggle is evident in his features, but the moment his eyes meet hers he jumps into action.

“Stop it. Just leave her!” He pulls John, trying to calm him down “This is not helping, just give her time. John!!”

The man finally loosens his grip and throws her against her chair. She ends on the floor, coughing and trying to breathe again.

“Time is not going to change her mind”

“Then give me the chance. Come on, this is going to hurt you” Grant insists. “Let’s get out of here”

“You have 24 hours” John mutters, gritting his teeth, still angry “Or I’ll start chopping her piece by piece until she talks” he adds before he leaves the room.

Grant immediately rubs his face with his hand, trying to think, pacing inside the room without saying a word.

“So much for not letting this happen” She says, clearing her throat and crawling on the mattress.

“You brought this on yourself”

“No. _You_ brought me here. _You_ told him that I knew about his cure”

“You just have to tell him. If it’s really going to kill him, does it matter? You can just tell us”

“He’s going to go crazy, and violent and he’s going to become a much bigger problem. One that you won’t be able to control”

“He’s already a problem that I can’t control, Skye”

“You don’t have to” She says, and he looks at her “You just have to wait”

Now he looks angry “Don’t. I’m trying to help you, but don’t put things in my head because I won’t let him die”

She leans against the wall “Well, you let him shoot me and kidnap me the first time, why would this be any different?”

 

* * *

 

 

Grant finds Garrett in his office, with his eyes closed and his head leaning back.

“Are you okay?”

John almost smiles “You like that girl, don’t you?”

“What? No. John. That’s not important”

“It is. Because what we need to do here is not going to be fun. We don’t have any more time to waste” John finally looks at him “You were always a tender heart, Ward. Weak. And she’s pretty and brave, quite a fierce little thing. I’ll give you that. In any other circumstances I would say go for it, but now, I need you to get that intel from her at any cost”

“I will”

“Just show me that I’m wrong. Show me that I can trust you with this”

 Grant nods.

 

* * *

 

He comes back with a bottle of water and pain meds.

“You know, I’ve been back to the past for a few days and I have managed to spend like 80% of that time locked up. Not fun”

She’s still siting against the wall, on her bed. Just where he left her.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m getting used to it. Are you here to play the good cop? … uhm, would that be the good Nazi?”

He sits down “You know that I’m not that”

“Yeah, I know. You’re still with them. Doing what they do. Hurting people”

“You know. In all those years with Shield, I have never known if a mission has been about something that Hydra wanted, or something that Shield wanted. In the end both get innocent people hurt”

She sighs “I also know that. I’ve pulled that trigger too”

Grant swallows “I’m sorry we brought you into this life”

She chuckles “I was actually thinking about that before this happened. About how I was just a hacker living in my stupid van, and then you and Coulson showed up… the next thing I know is I’m fighting an intergalactic titan who is super fond of genocide”

“That Thanos guy?” Grant asks.

“None of this will matter if we’re not prepared to stop him”

“Then just tell us. I promise I’ll help you with that, just help me with this”

She looks at him “No”

“Dammit, Skye!”

“Have you thought about the person that you could have been without him?”

“Yeah, quite a lot. I would be in jail. Or dead. Or back with my abusive family”

She shakes her head “No. I met that person. I met the guy that you want to be”

“What are you even talking about?”

“My life has been a fucking freak circus, Ward. But I know that you can be better than John Garrett’s weapon”

“Just tell us”

“No. He’s a monster, and he deserves to die”

He throws the pills and the water bottle at her “You don’t get to decide that” and then he leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are we liking this? I was having trouble deciding what to do with this John thing because I didn't want to waste a lot of time on that... there are juicer bits coming folks! I promise we will have some Avengers here hahaha but for now... I can only say that the next one is going to be a painful one.
> 
> ALSO....
> 
> Let's have a schedule... I think that the days that you'll most likely get new chapters are Sundays and maaaaaybe wednesdays but that will be more rare. So make sure to check on Sundays and please leave your much appreciated feedback ;)


	5. The other side of the coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy starts working on her plan to escape Garrett, but things go wrong just when she starts to discover that there was a lot more to her captors. Grant is finally pushed to make a choice, and Shield is back in action.

It’s not the same to walk the familiar corridors these days. The triskelion is Shield’s insignia fortress. This is where the highest ranked agents and officials are, where most of the secrets are kept.

This is where he used to feel like home, like they were humanity’s protectors. Now he can’t help but stare at the agents, working a normal day, but maybe living a double life.

He walks straight to Maria’s office. Director Fury is not here. He’s been travelling around the word, doing his thing, trying to fix this mess quietly and while it’s still contained. They can’t trust a lot of people.

He opens the door to find the commander on a call. She gestures at him to wait, but he doesn’t.

Phil stops in front of her desk, placing a tablet in front of her, which finally makes her direct her attention at him and stop talking.

“I’m sorry Robert. I suddenly have to deal with… something here. I’ll call you back”

She takes the device.

“Recognize that signal? We didn’t get anything for a couple of days, but again, nobody was really checking”

“What is the meaning of this?”

“It’s Skye. She took your tracking pin and found a way to activate it to send a distress signal”

“It could be a trap”

“Not a lot of people know about all the dongles that you and Fury like to wear. This was custom made for you. Only she could have known about how that worked and maybe find a way-“

“When she protected me” Maria adds “She got close enough to take it. Smart girl, I’ll give you that”

“You told me to put together a small task force. I already have it. Just give the order. Skye saved you and your whole team and now found a way to give us a Hydra location. Don’t you think this is worth the risk?”

“Okay. Fine. But you’re not leaving from the Triskelion. We don’t want to alert them; and Phil, please bring me Ward’s ass” She says and Coulson nods before leaving her office.

 

* * *

 

 

They haven’t brought Daisy food or anything else, but at least Grant’s pills helped with the pain.

She knows that she’s not walking out of here alive if she cooperates. She also knows that John Garrett won’t just be happy with his cure. He’ll go crazy, and he’ll want more power. He’ll know where all of that is coming from. He’ll want her and her people.

There were very few options to choose from, and her last hope was to make Ward change his mind before he brought her here. But he didn’t.

It was foolish to think about him as the Ward she saw for the last time. The Ward from the framework. He wanted to do good, and he was given a chance that made him a completely different person. This version of him has not done all the horrible things that she remembers, but that doesn’t mean that he’s not capable of doing it. Thinking that there could be some good in him led her to let him escape and being kidnapped.

It felt almost like being the naïve girl she once was.

She failed her team and with that, she also put her mission at risk. She’s wasting time here. And all for having some sort of sympathy for Ward?

Now she has to figure this out on her own. She’s still injured. With no powers and not a lot of strength left.

But she always had tricks up her sleeve, or in this case, inside a hole in the mattress.

The next one through her door is a soldier. He has chains and rope and he only gives her one instruction “Get up”

She complies. The soldier ties the rope around a pipe on the roof and then the chains to the rope. He makes her put her hands up and then secures her wrist with the same chain. She’s barely tall enough to stand on her feet.

“Maybe when you stop feeling blood in your arms you’ll feel like talking” The soldier says.

“Actually, I’m feeling a lot more comfortable. The bed is not great, not even a mint on my-”

He shakes his head, and then punches her in the stomach.

Just like that all the pain is back, and they haven’t even started. But she can take it. She just tries to clear her mind and think about all the possible outcomes here. Her chances with Shield are better than this.

She just has to buy them some time.

“I’m a lot gentler than Garrett. He’s going to tear you apart”

“Can’t wait” she clears her throat and braces herself for the next punch.

This time she curses. It’s hard to keep her mind focused. But this is the kind of thing that people like her use like fuel. She feels the rage and the determination. That familiar rush that puts her head back in the game. The anger is a great ally in this kind of situation.

“I don’t want to get to the knives”

“We literally just met and you’re already talking about second base?” She’s breathing heavily now.

He slaps her. Hard. Making her whole body pull against the ropes, also hurting her wrists.

“What the hell are you doing?”

It’s Grant on the door. He has the nerve to look angry.

“Orders”

“Get out” He can’t even mask the raw anger on his voice. He didn’t tell John, but that feeling is not totally gone. He’s been volatile and about to have a literal meltdown with this whole situation.

He knows that Skye was trying to prey on his weakness, but the only reason she can do that is because she is one. That’s the constant struggle. John is suffering because of this, but he can’t also deny that magnetic pull towards her and the need to protect her. Even this new version of her.

The soldier hesitates for a second, but then he responds “Garrett wants answers, and he knows that you’re not willing to take them from her. You don’t have to see this”

“I think you’re not getting this. You touch her again, and I will rip your head from your body. Get. Out” Grant approaches him and the guard finally leaves.

“This is a strange way to show that you don’t want to hurt someone” Daisy jokes, trying to find her balance again.

“What are you doing?” Grant closes the door.

“Believe it or not, I might be doing John a favor”

“He’s going to kill you!”

“And that would be such an issue for you?

He avoids her eyes “I know that you’re just trying to manipulate me”

He was always good. And she might be a lot better these days but he was always able to read her. It was his job to assess every member of the team after all.

“I am. Unlike Garrett, that cares so much about you”

“Shut up” He mutters, placing his hands on his hips.

“Come here”

“I’m not an idiot, Skye”

“That’s not even my name, you know?”

He finally walks to her “You know your- you found them?”

She nods “Ended with death and disappointment, as everything does”

He’s right in front of her, his heart boiling with rage and fear at the sight of her bruised body. She has not had any time to recover since the fight with those extremists, and it’s been one beating after another.

Deep down he knows that this is his fault, that John is not going to stop, not even if he has to kill her.

“Do you hate me?” He asks.

“Right now? kinda. But the real hate, the anger, the… heartbreak. I guess time took care of that”

Daisy can see the struggle on his features. His jaw tightening when he doesn’t find the right words.  “I can’t let him die, but… I can’t let him hurt you. I- please tell me what to do”

“I can’t. Grant, you can’t live the rest of your life taking orders from people”

“What is your real name?”

“Daisy”

He moves one hand to her ribs and she gasps in pain. This position is not comfortable, and every single sore muscle in her body is getting pulled.

But this is nothing compared to what John will do to her.

“If you die for this, you won’t be able to help save the world. Isn’t that your mission?”

“I’m not in a position to save anybody”

“You can save John”

She almost rolls her eyes. There’s no way to pull him out if this, but she can keep the situation under control just by revealing small bits, giving them enough to not kill her just yet “It’s alien blood”

“What?”

“What they used to bring Coulson back. It’s a serum made of alien blood, but it’s not going to work. He will go crazy and die anyway, Grant. Whatever he became, it wasn’t meant to survive. Those are your own words”

“I don’t care about things that have not happened yet!” The desperation in his voice is evident. “I don’t know what you’re trying to do, but I just want to fix this without anybody getting hurt”

She sighs “Let’s say I help you. It’s not that simple. The first time it wasn’t even me the one that found it. I was unconscious and dying while all that happened. You can thank John for that by the way”

He walks away, rubbing his face with his hand.

Daisy continues “It’s not that simple, and I feel like shit right now”

“What if I get you a better room or something? We can set a laptop”

“I can’t just do magic with a laptop-“

“Bullshit. I have seen you do crazy things with a freaking phone!”

He looks at her again, but she seems to be fading off.

Whatever happens to Grant Ward after Shield comes, shouldn’t be her problem. He has nothing to do with her mission.

“Skye?”

She hears him call her old name again, but right now she’s just too tired “Daisy” she corrects him.

 

* * *

 

 

John has not said a word after Grant spoke. He’s just sitting across from him.

Staring.

And Grant is too unbalanced to be able to assess the situation.

“This is worst than I thought” John finally says”

“She was about to pass out. She’s useless if she’s unconscious”

“You don’t _just_ like her”

“John, come on”

“I know that wasn’t part of the plan, but we’re running out of time!”

“She’s been acting more… cooperative. She has no way out and she’s already talking”

“Jesus, Ward. How can you be so stupid?”

“Look. My mission was to get to know that team. And I know that she’s different. She’s rougher around the edges, but she’s still the girl that wants to save people. She feels too much empathy. Torturing her is not the way to get this intel out of her”

John almost rolls his eyes “Fine. We will try it your way one last time. But my threshold for this girl’s bullshit is almost gone” he says as he starts walking out of the office, which Grant close behind him.

“No, no, no. You’re staying outside”

“John…”

“I’m no going to cut her fingers off… yet. But I can’t do this with you making puppy eyes at her the whole time” Garrett adds as he enters the room, leaving Grant out.

He immediately makes a turn for the surveillance room, at least he can see it on camera and make sure-

What is he supposed to do if John hurts Skye? He’s not some soldier that he can scare off easily. He knows that at this point trying to convince her to talk is pretty much a lost cause. The kind of person that is in that room is not easy to break either.

There’s just no way out of this. Sooner or later John will snap, and a lot of crazy thoughts start crossing his mind in that scenario. What is they escape?

That means John dies.

But staying here also means that it’s only going to get worse and he will run out of lies to make him wait.

This is his fault. He did bring her here.

Grant is so caught up with his thoughts that it takes a soldier asking him if he’s okay for him to realize that he is in front of the monitor. John is sitting next to her, on her bed. They are just having a conversation.

 

* * *

 

 

“So how did we first met?”

Is he seriously doing this? She just wants to sleep.

“After you had me shot twice to force Coulson’s hand” Daisy says while still rubbing her sore wrists and leaning against the wall.

“I guess I also have to apologize for that”

“At some point I actually believed you were this cool, heroic dude. Coulson never shut up about how awesome you were back in your day, and the fact that you talked to me like an equal… like you believed I could be like all of you. It felt great. I get why it’s so easy for you to get inside people’s heads”

He clenches his jaw slightly, but enough for Daisy to notice the tension.

“Maybe I didn’t fake that. You’re good. You know a lot of things. But there’s something that you don’t know, girl. You have no idea what it’s like to die…. for years. You have no idea what it’s like to rot from the inside and feel it every single day”

“That’s not an excuse-“

“Shut up. You think that I am the bad guy? Maybe you’re right about a lot of things that I do, but you have no idea why- you have no idea how it feels and the things that it makes you do. I have put a gun on my mouth like ten times, unable to pull the trigger. I want to live”

“To do what? Pave the wave for Nazis to make their come back?”

“I don’t know. I want to start by not waking up in pain, breathing in pain, living every single second and not wanting to take another step”

“This was not the way to do it”

“Why did _he_ get it? What made him so special that he gets to live again? And a plane and a team and whatever he wants?”

“He didn’t get spared from the pain. And he’s dead”

“Coulson… how?”

“He could have lived a little longer, but he chose to gave me a fighting chance against something very bad. We saved the world that day, only to have half of humanity killed the next week”

“Huh. You have been through a lot for such a young person”

That almost makes her chuckle.

“Are we going to drink and bond over our shitty lives now?” Daisy asks.

“Actually. That doesn’t sound like a terrible idea”

He leans back against the wall as well and a strange feeling settles in Daisy’s stomach.

Right now, John Garrett just looks like a very tired man. Not the relentless, cruel monster that she chose to remember him as.

“I understood the risks when I joined” Garrett continues “I didn’t have anything or anyone, but with time… I met people at Shield. I came to think about it as a family” He looks at her and then points at his abdomen “When this happened I wasn’t with Hydra. I didn’t even know. But _my_ family abandoned me. It shouldn’t have been like that”

“They didn’t have a way to save you when that happened”

“But they didn’t even try!”

“And Hydra tried?”

“I did it! I put my guts back inside my body and taped them together! It just made me realize that in Shield, some people’s lives are worth more than others. It was always like that”

Daisy has nothing to say to that. She didn’t really know a lot about how it was before, but in her days they would just make one reckless, personal decision after another. She recognizes that kind of desperation.

“I get it. But I can promise you that this is not going to help you”

“What if it was someone that you cared about? Wouldn’t you try to go against all odds to save that person?”

“I have”

“If you help us, we could find a way to make it work”

“I can’t-“

“And with my help you could cut Hydra’s head before they get the chance to grow a new one”

She didn’t consider that possibility before.

But before she can say anything, they hear the alarms, along with the soft rumble of what it seems to be an explosion outside the base.

“Now what!” John stands up, all the tension and anger back in his voice.

Then Grant opens the door. He doesn’t even acknowledge Daisy on the bed “It’s Shield. It’s Coulson and a whole strike team”

“How the hell did they find us! We’re trapped like rats in here!”

She also wasn’t expecting them so fast.

“We can still get out, through the tunnels. I have a plane ready” Grant says.

“We can’t just-“

“John. We need to leave right now. We don’t have enough soldiers or weapons”

“How?” John keeps mumbling, breathing heavily, trying to think. He turns back to Daisy “You... you did something”

“Don’t be ridiculous. We need to leave. We can take her”

“No” John shakes his head “That’s dead weight”

Daisy just looks at Grant, but her legs are to tired to try something quick, and her hands still tied together with the rope.

“Start talking”

Grant tries to intervene “You’re not thinking straight right now. You’re going to kill her before you can get anything out of her”

“And you think that I give a shit about that right now?” He starts walking back to the bed “Enough Mr. Nice. You’re going to talk even if I have to beat it out of your damn ghost”

Shit. She tries to crawl out of the bed, but John grabs her ankle to stop her.

Grant follows him “We need that intel”

“Yes we do”

“John!”

He stops and turns around, and Daisy takes the opportunity to kick him in the head as hard as she can. When John releases her, she tries to make a run for Grant, who is standing pretty much in shock.

But Garrett is faster. He wraps his arm around her middle and practically lifts her in the air.

So Daisy starts kicking and fighting, which only makes him angrier. He takes his gun out and puts it against her leg. He shoots her without any warning.

Daisy yells and curses in pain. Not able to move or do anything. “Oh God” she mutters. The fact that the pain is familiar at this point, never makes it any easier. She can barely try to press her hand against the bleeding wound.

But then John is on top of her, with a hand around her neck.

“You have one chance, and one chance only to tell me everything that you know or you’ll leave this place in pieces!”

“Big pieces or small pieces?” She manages to say as he squeezes harder.

He moves the gun to her chin, burning her with the heated metal. Daisy tries to move her head back as much as she can but it’s not enough.

“What did they use? Where is it?”

“John…”

They hear Ward’s voice but they both ignore him. For Daisy is just the pain clouding her senses.

She can only think about how stupid this plan was, and maybe this is it. She failed. But to be honest, a lot of people would be better off if she died at this point. She brought as much pain and death to their lives as Ward.

“You need to stop!” Grant insists.

“I’m not going to stop until she speaks. That’s the only thing that she has to do” He says as he pulls her hair back, changing his gun for a knife that he soon puts against her throat. “I will agree with you that this a waste”

She opens her mouth, dragging it out “I brought them here” Daisy finally whispers for John to hear, with a smile on her face.

“You little-“

“Get away from her!”

The clicking sound of a gun makes Garrett turn to see Grant aiming at him, with his hand shaking.

“What are you doing?”

“I can’t let you do this. Just stop. Please. We can still leave this place”

John almost rolls his eyes “God dammit. You’re not pulling this shit right now. What is your plan here? Getting all of us killed?”

“I don’t know. But I won’t let you kill her”

John smiles “You’re too weak to do anything about it!” then he puts his knife against Daisy’s side.

“You can leave right now, and I promise I will have the intel. I will stay behind and try to stop Shield” Grant pleads.

“If I leave without my answer, I might as well just die here” then he pushes the knife inside her, making her scream in agony.

Grant closes his eyes and hesitates, but hearing her yell his name is the last push. He fires.

Once, twice… he empties his mag before he can stop himself. Only hearing her scream and cry. He’s almost out of it until John is dead, lying on top of Daisy.

She is speechless.

“Shit” Grant drops his gun. He’s still shaking, but barely able to move.

Until he hears her voice again.

“Grant… help”

He looks at her, and all the blood…

And John’s body.

What if he just did this for nothing? What if she loses her too?

“Grant!” She calls his name again, feeling weaker every second.

But that finally makes him move. “You could have just told him. Now…”

He doesn’t even know where to start.

He pushes John off her, with his hands shaking

John is dead.

Daisy has to grad his hands to pull him back.

He grabs the knife “It’s not too deep but it’s going to hurt” He pulls the knife from her side as Daisy whines and curses in pain. Grant uses the knife to cut the ropes as he wraps his arm around her body, because she can’t stand on her own.

Daisy instinctively wraps her sore arms around his neck.

“Don’t fall asleep” He begs “I’ll bring you to Shield. They’ll know what to do. They’ll help”

They will also take him prisoner.

“No…”

“Skye...”

“Not Shield”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That went south, didn't it? hahaha 
> 
> Well, in the next one I think we'll start to see the ramifications of this. Maybe Daisy will finally realize that she doesn't have to see the world in black and white all the time and that she can save more people than just the ones that are going to die at Thanos' hands.
> 
> I really want to explore what it would take to make her a hero in a different way, because I think that AoS has missed the mark a little bit.
> 
> So now she will have to make her choices on her own... or not totally on her own, but you'll like it hahaha
> 
> Tell me your thoughts please!


	6. Get yourself a good partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Grant finally have to face each other and talk about their issues. It might not be ideal but she needs to get back to her mission and she will need all the help that she can get.

This time, for once, she doesn’t wake up locked up in a dark room. This looks more like a cabin, and the bed is so comfortable, she just wants to stay here forever, ignoring what she has to do. Ignoring the pain.

 Everything. Just. Hurts.

She still tries to sit up. She doesn’t know where she is. She remembers Ward’s arms and the quinjet.

Where did he bring her?

Shield came to her rescue. She had a perfect way out. Yet she chose to escape with him in the last second.

It might have been the broken look on his face. She understood what he had done and that in that moment he was able to make a choice, one that completely made his life fall apart.

For her?

“Ward?” She tries to call him. Her voice sounds hoarse. 

She tries to get up now. She’s only wearing her underwear and a big sweater that goes down mid-thigh, and there are bandages around her right leg with a faint stain of her blood.

It hurts like hell every time she takes another clumsy step, but she manages to get to the door. It’s a small cabin, with only a kitchen and a living room, with a small couch that has a pillow and some blankets, like someone has been sleeping in there.

And that someone opens the door in that exact moment. 

“What are you doing up?”

Grant immediately runs to her and helps her walk back to her room. He takes his time, because she can’t put a lot of weight on her right side.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like shit. Where are we?”

“Canada”

“Canada…” She repeats, opening her eyes wide.

“I had to take you out of there. Treat your wounds”

Which reminds her that she’s wearing no pants. She covers herself with the blankets.

Grant clears his throat “I’m sorry. I didn’t know what to do. I offered to take you to shield and you said no…”

It might have been a little impulsive, and stupid.

But maybe things wouldn’t have gone so wrong if she hadn’t brought Shield to their doors?

That’s a familiar tale.

“How long I’ve been out?”

“Almost four days”

“Oh my God” She covers her face with her hands and Grant sits on the bed, still giving her enough space.

“I’m sorry. I should have never let it go that far. Look at what he did to you”

It hurts even when she breathes. And yes, she should hate him for this but…

“Ward, you… what you did…”

He looks down.

She continues “I was there; I saw it… I saw your face when you pulled that trigger”

He doesn’t say anything for a few seconds.

“I didn’t know how to stop him. He was stabbing you right in front of me. He was not going to stop. That was never the plan. Nobody was supposed to get hurt” 

She reaches for his arm tentatively, trying to shut the voices in her head telling her to stop. This is not the framework or some absurd reality where he was good “Are you okay? 

He scoffs “No, I’m not. The only person that ever care about me is dead. He’s dead because _I_ killed him” 

“Grant. I know that this is hard but he wasn’t… good to you” 

“Please just shut up with that. You didn’t know him” He leaves the bed and starts pacing inside the room “There was a lot of bad, but there were some good moments. He got worst with time, and then he started obsessing with that stupid cure, but it wasn’t all bad” 

“Maybe he saved you from something, but what he did to you-“ 

“Stop talking like you knew him, or me! You don’t. And if Shield had not showed up-“ he sighs “This is on me. I took you to him. You were right. I knew what it was going to happen. It was my fault” 

“No, Grant. I-“ 

And there’s the guilt again. She was the one that brought Shield to Cuba after all.

“Don’t take his blame. He would have killed you if that’s what it took to save his ass” She adds.

“Just… please shut up, Skye… or Daisy, or whatever your name is. I’m done listening to this. I just need time” 

“Grant” By now she recognizes the constant struggle on his face. He’s completely lost. Feeling guilty and alone. “I’m sorry I put you in that position, but I know… we have talked about this in other life. You’ll understand someday, and you’ll stop feeling like you’re feeling right now” 

“But I’m still going to be alone”

 

* * *

 

They don’t talk a lot after that. Daisy decides that it’s better to give him space, and it’s not like she can move a lot anyway. Grant only comes to bring her food and to check on her wounds.

That leg scar is not going to be pretty, but she doesn’t blame him. He’s just trained to fix it.

He’s working on her side now. She lifts her sweater and Grant’s hands start to shake. 

It’s not that he’s nervous. It’s not that he cares about her being half naked in front of him. It’s the guilt. The pain that he feels when he sees her bruises and cuts. 

He said it himself. He couldn’t choose. He begged her to tell him what to do, like he was told his whole life. He needed orders to follow.

That’s not the way to help him. The last thing he needs right now is to follow another person blindly.

And, anyway, she shouldn’t be thinking about helping him. She has a much bigger fish to fry.

“I know it looks really bad, but I’m fine” Then she winces in pain when he starts cleaning blood from her stab wound “Well, I’m mostly fine. You saved my life, and I can go back to my mission and maybe save a lot more people. Thanks to you”

“That’s great” He simply says.

“Uhm… look, I’m grateful. I really am. That’s- that’s why I didn’t want to go with Shield. I think that would have been really bad for you and, maybe, you deserve a second chance”

He finally stops and looks at her “To do what, exactly?”

“I don’t know, Ward. There must be something that you want to do. Go somewhere where you are not supposed to kill a person, get a job, or a girlfriend, a crappy apartment, just… live”

“Would you do that?” 

“What?” 

“Leave it all behind, get your crappy apartment” 

She looks down and shakes her head “That’s different”

“Why? Why does it have to be you the one carrying the weight of the whole freaking universe on your shoulders?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t choose that. I didn’t make a crazy guy kill everybody and send me back in time knowing everything”

“But you’re choosing the pursue this” 

“What are you suggesting? That I just ignore it and let everybody die?!” 

“Didn’t he already win? What are the chances that this time will be different? Maybe you’re not getting a chance to fix the world, maybe you’re just getting the chance to recover the last ten years of your life. The years that you gave to Shield and for what? You keep telling me how John and Hydra used me…. Well, how did Shield work for you?”

“You can’t just compare-“

“I might not have a purpose, but why do you think that this is the right one for you?”

“Because it is… I have the possibility to make a difference” 

“And do you want it?”

“Yes! Well… I-“

“I don’t think that you can just tell me what to do or what I want, nobody really knows that. Even less people like us. We are too deep in this life. We can’t go get jobs and pets and all those stupid things. We don’t get to want stuff. There’s only the next mission” 

They were never that different, were they?

Or maybe it was all the years that ended up covering her in Kevlar too.

Then he adds “I don’t think I was the only one here doing things because someone else wanted me to” 

“At least I wasn’t hurting people while-“

“You sure about that?”

She keeps quiet. They hurt people. She did. 

“I should leave you to rest”

“I want to start training” 

“Suit yourself. You’re going to get hurt again” He sounds just so done with everything.

Done with her. 

But he never leaves.

He comes back the next day when she gets her stab wound open again. He patches her up with patience and being as careful as he can. He looks annoyed, but he doesn’t protest.

At some point, the confinement starts to get to her head. She’s irritable and gets constant headaches. She’s bored and just… lonely.

Grant goes to her room less as she starts to heal, and when she ventures into the cabin to look for him, he’s never there. It’s nice to talk to someone, even if it’s just banter, and she feels like he might need someone as well. After John died, he went back to being a grumpy, closed off robot and she just doesn’t know how to fix it. 

She’s also on her own here. She misses the team, and she knows she’s just making up excuses to stay until Grant is better.

That night she’s waiting for him, sitting on his couch, when he comes back.

“Hey” She says when he stops at the door. He’s carrying a bag full of groceries. 

“Are you feeling okay?” 

“I’m not going to break, Ward. This is nothing” She continues when he closes the door and approaches the couch “I’ve been brainwashed, beaten, shot… multiple times, got my arm broken by a fire demon; oh, I was like a space gladiator once… that was fun” 

There’s a hint of a smile on his face “A what?” 

“What? You never got kidnapped by a Kree warlord that enslaved you to make you fight other aliens? That’s like... a tuesday” 

He shakes his head, but the smile is still there “I hope I didn’t do any of those things” 

“You weren’t there” 

“At least it was able to help you out this time” 

“You know that you don’t have to-“

He finally walks to the couch and sits down next to her “You told me that I have to figure out what I want. I don’t know yet, but I do know that right now, I want to help you get better. I want that. I guess I’ll figure out the rest as I go” 

“Good” She nods, but she can’t avoid the awkward silence that comes next.

Thankfully, Grant speaks first.

 “I think… I might also want to hear those stories about fire demons and space gladiators”

She laughs “But first, I need to know what you brought there, because I’m starving and we’re definitely going to need food for this conversation”

Daisy finds that as she opens up a little, he does the same. He seems a little relaxed, at least he’s not thinking about John right now. 

It’s been a week, but she knows that he’s going to need more time, which is exactly what she doesn’t have. She could be doing a lot of important things right now, like contacting Shield, or the Avengers. 

“Fitz and Simmons can’t be married” He says as he sets a plate with chicken and vegetables in front of her. “I thought the poor guy had a crush on her, but I can’t believe he actually made a move?” 

“I think Simmons proposed. But I’m not completely sure. When it happened, I had just fallen from like 15 feet and I was barely able to get back up… but the wedding was great. Lots of man tears” 

He sits in front of her in the small kitchen table. “I think they are perfect for each other, probably will have the smarter kids in the universe” Grant jokes, but immediately notices Daisy’s smile fading. “Sorry… did I say something…”

“They are…” Daisy starts but then has to swallow. She barely had any time to process it. The next week she found herself alone again, bruised and hurt, but still in better shape than Piper and Mack.

He just couldn’t take it.

The next person that showed up in her life was none other than Steve Rogers, and just like that she joined the next fight and ran away, like she always did “Jemma was pregnant when Thanos evaporated half of humanity. We had just found out” 

“I’m really sorry” 

But Daisy continues “And Fitz… I don’t even know. He was frozen in space somewhere. We were going to find him, and then it happened. We lost our pilot and Jemma right there. She turned to dust while I was holding her hand, and then we crashed and Elena… Piper and I couldn’t- We didn’t know how to land the Zephir” She sobs and only finishes when she feels Grant’s hand on hers “I don’t know why I keep surviving things that I shouldn’t”

“None of that was your fault” 

Daisy nods. Her mission is to save the world, would it be that bad to make him a part of that?

“It was years ago anyway. I just… I wish I had had the chance to say a lot of goodbyes, or at least that I was sorry” She pulls her hand back and uses it to wipe the tears from her face. “I think I really should go back with them, maybe if I tell them that you-“

“I don’t think that’s a good idea”

“Come on, if it’s about John…” 

He sighs “Daisy, Shield is done for”

“What?” 

“The secret got out. They are being shut down while they clean the mess” 

“What- How? Why didn’t you tell me!!”

“What difference would that make?? You need to recover first!”

“I think you’re the last person on this planet that knows that I need!” She moves back in the chair, trying to get far from him.

“Maybe this was for the best” 

“Was the triskelion destroyed?” 

“What? No, just… everything is under investigation” He adds.

“Maybe there’s still hope” Daisy continues “I have to find Coulson” 

“You are still hurt… And we’re in Canada”

“I’ll figure something out… maybe- maybe you can come with me, if you want” 

“I’m one of those Hydra fugitives, remember?”

“But you didn’t actually do- you didn’t hurt anybody. This time it didn’t happen”

He points at her “That happened”

“You didn’t do it. Get it inside you head. It was John. All the bad things you did… it was because he weaseled his way into your life”

“I get it. He was a piece of shit. You don’t have to bring it up again” 

“Grant, this could be an opportunity for you to do something different. You could find your way this time. And you don’t have to keep beating yourself over his death.”

“Maybe he wouldn’t be dead if-“ He stops himself, but it’s too late anyway. 

She stands up “You’re unbelievable” 

“Daisy, come on”

 “Eat your fucking dinner” She yells as she leaves him in the kitchen and marches back to her room. 

The next day he gets her a laptop. 

She knows that they have a complicated dynamic. It’s a constant tension. It’s like they can’t stop pushing the wrong buttons. The days kept passing between fights and Grant taking care of her wounds and then getting mad because she was trying to start training or doing something reckless. 

At the end of the day they would always end up checking on the other, almost as if they were both afraid to find themselves alone again. 

It didn’t take her long to find Coulson and get in touch with him.

“This is not a good idea” He says from the couch when Daisy takes the car keys “You shouldn’t even be driving”

“Then come with me” 

“Are you really that naive? This is a trap. They might be waiting for you to lock you up again, and they will definitely be waiting for me” 

“It’s just Coulson” 

“In your head, maybe, you have known him for years; but for him you’re still the girl that he just recruited”

“What do you want me to do? I don’t have a plan. There’s no Shield and the clock is still ticking. I need to find some help, and I’m sure Coulson would take you back. None of the things-”

“Have you ever stopped to think that maybe I don’t want to be back? I’m out of all that, for once. I don’t have to keep fighting a war that is not mine” 

“This is not about Hydra and Shield. This is more. It’s everyone’s war”

“That Thanos thing again. That is going to happen in like… 5 years. You have any idea how crazy you sound every time?”

“So, you don’t believe it now?”

“I do. I just wish you would stop obsessing about it, and doing dumb things like this” 

“If I have ever done anything dumb, it’s probably staying here with you while I need to be out there trying to stop the freaking apocalypse”

“Or maybe you should live your life before all of this goes to shit, maybe give that a try”

“How can you say that?”

“You won’t have one minute of piece until Thanos arrives. Do you think that I don’t hear you having nightmares? This is going to drive you crazy” 

“You are the one driving me crazy. And I should be out of here” She mumbles and starts walking to the door.

“Then leave! You already fixed this mess from your past. John is dead, and I’m done. I’m done with all of this. I’m not going to be causing any more trouble” 

She shakes her head “I don’t think I’ll come back here”

“Fine. Good luck”

She waits. Counts to three, then to five. But he just stays in the couch. He doesn’t say anything else. He doesn’t try to stop her. 

Daisy stops as she’s going through the door “I know how it feels… to ask yourself, if I don’t do this… if I don’t _have_ this. Then what? I‘ve got nothing. You asked why I was doing it. I don’t know if I want to live a life where I don’t have this”

 And she finally leaves.

 That’s probably how it was always going to go. They never went the extra mile for each other. They were always a good team, but not built to last. 

They spent more time fighting and disagreeing with each other anyway. At least she was able to stop him before he turned into a killer.

It’s better this way.

He’s proof that she can fix their mistakes one by one.

* * *

 

Coulson agreed to meet close to the border, and when she sees him, she only wants to run and hug him, which is exactly what she does.

“Skye…” The man says, she caught him a little off guard and he tenses with their contact. 

“I’m sorry I just- I missed you. And I know that in your head we have just known each other for a few of months, but you know that it’s not like that for me”

“Right” He smiles, “Want to take a seat?”

They are at some random road cafeteria, it’s almost empty, and they order just coffee.

“Are you okay?” Coulson asks when he notices that she’s having some trouble seating.

“Yeah. Just a little banged up”

“What happened with you?”

“John Garrett took me. He wanted, well… what I knew, and he didn’t ask nicely”

“I’m sorry about that. Did you give him anything?”

“Of course not. But he did give me something” She winces when she places her hand on her stab wound.

“We went to Cuba. But we only found his body”

“Yeah… Ward helped with that”

“Grant Ward?” 

“He had to make a choice, and he made it. I think he can be an asset. He’s already and ass so… halfway there, I guess” She tries to joke but Coulson’s frown remains unchanged so she just keeps going “The point is he can help”

“He’s still a wanted man, Skye. And so are you. But I can help _you_ ” Coulson says, and she moves back in her seat, confused.

“What’s going on with Shield?”

“Director Fury is trying to get it running again, but he still has to cut through miles of red tape before he can do anything” 

“And you?”

“I’m doing what I can. Trying to help. I’m working directly with General Glenn Talbot-“

Of course. He’s alive too “Oh…wait, wait, wait. You’re working with the government? You of all people” 

“I’m doing what director Fury needs me to do. We needed an inside man”

“What about the team?”

“What team?”

“Fitzsimmons? May?” 

“Well, May is my contact. She’s working directly with Hill. Fitz went private and Simmons is in England with her family. She’s supposed to go back under Agent Weaver’s-”

“No! This is not how it’s supposed to go” 

“Maybe this is just temporary. Just while everything goes back to normal”

Daisy sighs and leans her head back.

The waitress brings their coffee. She puts three sugars in hers.

“That can’t be healthy” 

“I was tortured. I don’t care about sugar” She says as she sips on her coffee. 

“I’m sorry. You should have come with us” 

“Maybe that wasn’t the best idea if the government ended up taking over everything. Knowing Talbot, he would be the first to lock me in an asylum or something”

“You don’t know- Yeah, you’re probably right”

“Anyway. I don’t think that it’s a good idea for me to go back now. I can’t go with the government. You know that there are a lot of things that need to be fixed. They would never let me do it. They won’t even believe me” 

“I’m sure we can figure something out” He starts and then she frowns “They want Ward. Someone important wants him. I’m trying to operate independently, maybe even put the band back together, but we need to gain their favor first” 

“Ward? That’s why you’re here? Why would they even want Ward? He’s not that import- Oh”

“Skye…”

“This is his brother”

“You said it yourself. Things need to be fixed. If he didn’t do anything to be convicted for, he will be safe. A court will decide”

“Come on, Coulson!” 

“Skye, listen…”

“That’s not even my name! And you’re going to send him back to a real piece of shit that is not going to just let justice decide”

“How do you- Did this happen already?” He shakes his head “It doesn’t matter. He _is_ Hydra. There’s nothing we can do about that fact”

“There was always something we could have done about that, but we just didn’t do it, and people got killed” She stops when she notices that he’s looking at something. 

Two men are entering the cafeteria.

“You sold me out?”

“I have a deal to offer to you”

“Even if I wanted to do it. I don’t know where he is”

“Right here” he says as he comes from the kitchen. 

Everyone turns around. He quickly shoots the soldiers with an Icer. Coulson just stands next to Daisy.

“What are you doing here?” 

“I followed you. I saw the soldiers. What did you want me to do?”

“So, you didn’t know where he was?” Coulson asks.

“Technically. I left him at some place. I had no idea that he was going to show up here so I didn’t have his exact location”

“You’re welcome” Grant adds. 

She rolls her eyes.

“Skye, think about this” 

“That’s not her name” 

“Look, Coulson. I can’t go with you. I’m not going to agree to any deal. All that I wanted was our team. We’re a family, and I think you have to go and work on that. You don’t know everything that Shield- You need to find the truth about how they got you back. You need to keep digging and you need to take control of this situation. We are going to need the team. Just- this is very important. I’ll send you more names and intel, but you have to do this right. Please” 

“What are you saying?” 

“You know that something is not totally right. You will understand”

“If you walk out of here, you’re going to become a fugitive too. I don’t want that for you” 

“Believe it or not, you trained me to become a leader, to see the potential in people and to make tough calls. And I have to do this now. Please get our team back”

“Skye-“ Coulson tries to move and then Grant shoots him with his Icer.

“I guess he had that one coming”

“Come on. We don’t have a lot of time. They’ll send more soldiers” 

He grabs her hand and she just goes with him, leaving her mentor on the floor, unconscious. It still feels like the right thing to do.

Even though she’s still mad at Ward.

He starts driving without saying a word.

“Are you going to say it?”

“Say what?” 

“I told you so”

“I can’t blame you” then he looks at her “You didn’t sell me out”

She looks down “Uhm, well… you saved my life in Cuba. You kinda saved me again back there. Coulson is working with the government and while Talbot is not a bad guy… at least not yet; He’s never been too fond of me, and that was going to end badly” 

“I guess you’re back to not having a plan”

She sighs “I do have a plan. The nuclear option. I know about a safe place to lay low for a bit, and… the invitation is open”

He smiles “I guess I don’t have a plan either”

“But we do have to steal something first” She says and Grant frowns “From the military. You know, stuff like this is probably why Talbot hated us so much”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this was basically a character chapter, but we’re starting to get back into action. I think there are a lot of issues that we still need to resolve here, but it's also time to get quake back, right? 
> 
> Check back soon, and as always, leave your feedback :)


	7. Fluctuations of time and space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Grant go on the run before Shield can find them. Without the team, she has to find a safe place and people that can help with her mission, but now she's forced to face the one person that she's not ready to see again. Meanwhile, the things that she thought she knew start to change, and she might not be the only person affected by Thanos' power.

“How could I’ve been so stupid?”

She’s standing in front of him, with her hands on her hips and her laptop on a table.

They are back at the cabin, but Grant is already packing everything that he finds useful.

In spy language that would be guns, Ids, money, jackets, even medical supplies. After their meeting with Coulson, it wouldn’t take Shield long to find them, but now that is not their biggest problem.

Grant comes back to the living room with a bag that he drops on the floor, next to her.

“So who has this… obelisk then?”

“The first time we got it from the military because Shield was gone and Talbot took over all the assets and stored them at this base” she sighs and crosses her arms. “We have no tech. No backup… it’s impossible to steal it from the cube”

“I suppose you can’t just go back to Shield now”

“They can be a pain in the ass when they want to. And this Hydra thing will only complicate everything. I really don’t want to deal with a sea of red tape right now”

“Okay. But they are about to be a pain on our asses if we don’t leave now. Where is this safe place where we can go?”

“Actually, I have no idea”

“That’s helpful”

She sighs “It’s a really long story”

“Can we talk in the car? We should get going”

“Alright.  It’ll be better to have you sitting down for this anyway “

 

* * *

 

 

He seems to be taking it surprisingly good, that’s for sure.

“So… you’re an alien?”

“I’m not an alien. We call ourselves Inhumans” She says as Grant drives the car. “And I’m very human”

“You look very human”

“Let’s say that the Kree are very fond of experimenting with people. It’s a mix of human DNA, but essentially we’re the same in every way. Except that we can mutate with this… crystal that contains a mist. When that happens each of us gets enhancements”

“You mean powers?”

“Yeah, powers. With a pinch of strength, stamina… but mostly the powers. It’s supposed to fulfill a need for our people. It can be a full mutation or just the powers”

“And you went through that?”

She nods “ When I change, I’ll be able to contact this guy. His thing  is teleportation, but he can connect with other Inhumans as a bonus. I really don’t know how that works, but it does. He can take us to this place”

“And you say it’s in China”

“ _Somewhere_ in China. It’s my mother’s place”

Now he’s speechless.

“Yes. She’s alive. I met her. It didn’t really end well. But now we know how things can be changed, and maybe I can try to save her too? I don’t know”

“I’m sorry. I know how important that is for you”

She just looks down and Grant can’t help but notice how her jaw tightens a bit “I can’t let myself get distracted by that” She looks at him “Right now, the most important thing is the mission. And this is the only thing that I have left. If I can protect them, maybe they can help when Thanos comes. Some of them are incredibly powerful”

“How’s that a secret like that is still hidden?”

“It’s my mother’s thing. She runs the place, and her number one rule is to keep it a secret, which I ruined the first time. I won’t let that happen again”

“Just take it easy, okay?”

“I can’t, Ward. We need a safe place now. We need time to make a plan and backup. We need my powers” She looks at him.

“So, if we can’t get this obelisk is there another way to… do this… transformation thing?”

She pauses for a bit, puts her hands on her face and takes a deep breath before she can even say it “There might be another way”

“Where?”

“Cincinnati” She says “There’s… a guy. A doctor. He’s an Inhuman like me. He could get in contact with Gordon and maybe help us get to the Afterlife”

“So what are we waiting for?”

“It’s not that- He…was, he meant a lot to me. And he died, because of me”

“Oh”

“I don’t know how to just look at him”

“You guys were together?”

She almost smiles but has to swallow before she can speak without her voice breaking “Yeah. But he deserved a lot better”

“I don’t want to push if you don’t-”

She sighs and looks up “It’s fine. I guess that can be fixed too. He doesn’t have to die for a stupid reason”

“Well, you’re here. Trying to save the world. I say he didn’t do, whatever he did, for the wrong reason. And I don’t think he would regret it”

“Well, that’s another thing that I won’t ruin this time”

“I want to help, okay? We’ll make sure none of that happens”

“Thanks” She says trying to force her voice to sound more firm, but this is becoming too much.

She was hoping to avoid this Lincoln situation as long as she could. She’s not sure she’s ready to face him.

She’s not sure she can face more people that she failed over the years.

“It’s about 12 hours to Cincinnati” Grant says to pull her back from her thoughts. “We can be there tomorrow but we will have to make a stop to rest”

“I can drive the rest if-“

“Daisy. You need to rest”

She rolls her eyes “Fine, Dad”

He smiles at her. While Daisy seems to be a completely different person, it’s nice when he can see a little of Skye in there. 

“What?”

“Nothing. Maybe we can be near Detroit tonight and we’ll find your doctor by tomorrow morning”

 

* * *

 

 

Daisy knows that he was right, but she would never admit it.

She’s tired. She wants a bed.

And the pain from her wounds is pretty much still there.

She looks at him when she hears the motel’s reception guy speak to Grant.

“I would recommend the luxury suite for you, it has a Jacuzzi, a Queen bed and for an extra $30, I can provide you with the sweet lovers package that-“

“No, no, no. Just… give me a cheaper one”

“I’m so lucky, right?” Daisy says, while she grabs Grant’s arm.

He tenses for a second, and she can swear there’s a little blush on his face.

That’s one thing she had completely forgotten. How fun it was to see the big, scary robot so flustered.

Part of her thought it was part of the act he put in front of the team while they were in the bus. But there more time she spends with him, the more she discovers how so many of his personality traits were real.

“We just need a place to sleep” She adds, but she doesn’t let go off his arm.

“Of course. One regular suite for Mr. and Mrs. Filch” The man says as he types, then he grabs a key for them “This is your key and I hope you enjoy your stay at the Shore Pointe”

“Great. Thanks” Grant just takes the key and walks out of the reception.

“You’re so grumpy babe”

“I’m just tired. And we need to keep a low profile”

“Which is what I’m selling here”

There’s a hint of a smile on his face “Maybe I’m selling boring couple that hate each other a little”

“Sounds more like us”

The room is pretty simple, just a bed and a small dresser with an old TV on top of it. There’s a door that probably leads to a bathroom and nothing else.

“I need a shower” Daisy says.

“I’ll just go grab the bag. Do you want something to eat?”

“Anything is good”

“Good” Grant repeats with a nod before he leaves the room.

He finds himself rubbing his sweaty palms against his jeans.

The truth is, he was thinking a lot while Daisy started dozing off in the car, and all of this is new to him.

He knows that being with Daisy makes him feel good. Even when they were constantly fighting.

With her he’s not afraid to speak his mind. He started to realize how easy it was for his emotions to take over.

She really has a way to get under his skin and make him feel angry and vulnerable. But it’s nice that he’s learning not to be afraid of that. With John any kind of connection was a weakness. Anything that he ever wanted was not worth it or a distraction.

Now he just feels… free. He does have a lot of confusing feelings that he doesn’t know how to categorize but he’s not worried about it right now. He can just have them.

He chose to come back for her because he cared about her. He knew she could be at risk, and her mission could be at risk and that it was the right thing to do and he was able to just take the car and get her.

The only problem is that Daisy’s path might be leading her to something that doesn’t make him feel quite comfortable.

She had a team, sort of like a family. She actually has a real family.

And she had a man that she loved.

There’s no place for him in any of that.

But he’ll have to deal with it.

He comes back to the room about 15 minutes later with a duffel bag, his backpack and a couple of sandwiches.

Daisy’s already out of the shower and sitting on the bed, watching the news. She’s wearing the same clothes that she had before but her hair is all wet and loose. She doesn’t seem to care.

The smell of soap and probably cheap motel shampoo gets to his nostrils, and it just makes him want to be close to her. She’s not wearing any make up or anything fancier than that black shirt and jeans but he still thinks she’s the most beautiful woman that he has ever seen.

God, he’s in trouble.

“This is wrong” She says.

Only then he notices the news. The Avengers just took down a major Hydra base in Europe.

“What?” He finally moves and closes the door.  He hopes he wasn’t standing there, looking like an idiot for too long.

She looks at him “The Avengers just hit Strucker’s base in Sokovia. This is not supposed to happen for like another two years”

“Baron Von Strucker? He’s Hydra’s top dog. Isn’t this a good thing?” He adds as he leaves the bags on the floor.

She stands up “No. They shouldn’t even know about this. Shield… my team provided the intel for that mission, I don’t how they would get it. This base wasn’t on any leaked Shield files”

“Well, things are changing… maybe they got it somewhere else”

“Don’t you get it? This is really bad. Things were supposed to happen in a certain way, and then lead to some other things… what happened in Sokovia created two of the strongest Avengers… they just... we need them!”

“You need to calm down. We’ll figure this out”

“Can you just stop saying that?! The only advantage that we have right now is that I know what’s going to happen, what if everything is going to happen much sooner? What if he knows something?”

“Daisy. Thanos has nothing to do with this” He approaches her and grabs her arms, trying to calm her down “This just happened because Hydra was outed. It’s not him, okay?”

She’s still breathing heavily “You don’t know that”

“You can’t let him get in your head and win without even trying. You’re still have the advantage. And we have a plan”

“I don’t even have a team…”

“You have one” He moves his hands down her arms and then grabs her hands. “It might be just me right now, but we’ll work on that”

“Ward…”

“What?”

“You can’t follow me blindly into this”

“I’m just doing what feels right for the first time in my life”

He’s still stroking her hands with his thumbs, and he’s really close and she just feels bad. She can’t drag another person that she cares about to their death.

He wouldn’t even be here if he knew that she called Shield to Cuba.

But she can’t bring herself to tell him. If she did he would leave. She doesn’t want him to leave too.

This is so wrong.

“Ward…”

“I think you need to turn that off and go to sleep”

She swallows. Tomorrow she has to see Lincoln again.

“Right. There has to be a way to fix all this”

 

* * *

 

 

Steve is not used to live in this kind of… sophisticated places. In fact, he’s not completely comfortable with all the tech and gadgets of the modern world, but simpler accommodations are not an option when you’re living at Tony Stark’s place.

Even back at shield he requested to have something more private, more… normal. Just s simple, small apartment.

But now Shield is under investigation and his new shot at having a life of service is also gone.

Stark said he would never need to worry about anything. That any resources he wanted to protect the innocent would be available. That he would call the shots and there would be no secrets and lies.

So he’ll probably have to get used to this. Robots talking the moment another vision pulls him out of his sleep.

“Captain Rogers, Mr. Stark is requesting your presence at his lab” Jarvis’ voice is heard in his room.

He goes. They agreed they would get to the bottom of this.

“Captain” Tony says when Steve walks into the lab.

“I thought you had a meeting in D.C.”

“I did. And I’m back. Please take a seat”

Steve sighs and sits down. Tony starts placing small patches on his forehead as Bruce enters the lab.

“Sorry. I was asleep. Jarvis told me about it. How are you feeling Steve?”

“Fine. Honestly, physically I don’t feel anything, It's just… this feels so real, that sometimes it’s really difficult to snap out of it”

Tony is already tapping on a tablet. “But now we know that these aren’t nightmares or you just being paranoid or… you now PTSD-ing after coming back to the land of the living. What you’re seeing is real. Hydra was real, this Sokovian base… you saw it. We found it. This is helping a lot of people, and it might be happening for a reason”

“These… visions. Are they becoming more frequent?” Bruce asks.

“No. Actually I feel like I’ve been having less since they started, but… when I have them they are more detailed each time, and I feel like I want to cling to them, like I need to be there” He looks at Bruce and then Tony “I saw the woman that dies again”

“That thing with the big, purple guy?” Tony asks “Jarvis, please record this”

“I got her name. I was yelling it. Her name is Daisy… and then, something very bright and painful. I could almost feel it”

“Daisy…” Bruce says. “We could try to search for enhanced people with the description that you gave us before, to see if we can find a woman with that name”

“Great. You do that. Cap… I need you to tell me if there’s anything else about the purple guy?”

“He had… some kind of gauntlet” Steve says, trying to remember more details about his visions.

“Tony, you keep asking about this guy”

“I can just feel it. We might be onto something here”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woahhhhh... I guess we have a twist. You thought that you were just here for the skyeward goodies? well yeah, you'll get a lot of that but we have a bunch of crazy to go through first hahaha 
> 
> You think more people got affected by the Infinity Stones at the beginning? Tell me your thoughts!!!


	8. His eyes were blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Grant find Lincoln in order to get his help, but she’s not ready to face him, because the last thing she wants is to ruin his life again.

The drive to Cincinnati is silent, maybe a little uncomfortable too. 

She’s been trying to keep her cold hands from shaking, or at her least Grant from  noticing it, by hiding them under her legs.

 But there’s nothing she can do about that feeling in her stomach. She constantly feels like she’s about to throw up.

 Daisy located the hospital where Lincoln is doing his residency. She checked his whole file. He should be finishing by now, but there’s a gap of two years. He just came back seven months ago.

 She hopes he’s doing fine.

“We’re here” Grant says.

 Daisy appreciates that he gave her her time and didn’t try to push conversation.

He did the same thing during the night. He quietly settled next to her after she insisted that he shouldn’t sleep on the floor. He took the smallest portion of the bed, and then let her rest until it was time for them to go.

It was nice having someone taking a little control of the situation, just taking a little of the burden.

It was nice to have him, and to feel his warmth next to her.

“Daisy?” He insists “Should we go in?”

“He’s scheduled for today” Daisy says, checking her laptop “He has to be inside” 

“I can go alone if you don’t want to go” Grant offers when he sees her hesitation.

She sighs “It’s not that. If we go we can get in him trouble” She looks at Grant “He really wants to become a doctor, and help people. I’m not ruining that for him… not again”

 “Okay. So we wait until he finishes his shift” Grant says, moving the car again to find a good spot to park. “I could catch up on more stories from the future” he says when he stops the car. Daisy smiles.

It’s also nice to have him helping taking her mind off things a little.

And about 6 hours, and a lot of fitzsimmons ridiculous stories later, they finally see him leaving the hospital. 

Daisy starts shaking. He’s all clean shaved and checking his phone outside.

 He looks so tired.

But he’s alive, and she realizes that there are so many details that she has forgotten over the years, like she’s not sure what color his eyes were.

Grant reaches for Daisy’s hand and just then she realizes that she’s crying.

“I’m sorry. I’m being an idiot”

“It’s ok. We don’t have to do this today”

“No” She sobs, and then proceeds to wipe a couple of tears with the back of her hand “I’m fine. Let’s just follow him. We can’t waste anymore time”

“You are going to scare him with that crazy look” That actually makes her chuckle, so Grant continues. When she laughs it’s almost like he can break through all that sadness and regret that Daisy brought with her “Although if you came to me and said that you’re my great love from the future, I would just follow you anywhere” 

It works “Okay… we need to focus on this” She says with a smile “He’s taking a cab”

“Yes, boss” He smiles back and starts the car.

 

* * *

 

They follow him through the busy streets until they get to a desolated part of the city. It doesn’t really look too residential.

“I think he made us” 

“He’s not a spy, Grant” 

Grant stops when Lincoln gets out of the cab, next to building. 

“Or maybe he’s just doing something sketchy” 

“Just stop the car. We can’t lose him” Daisy gets out of the car and Grant follows her.

They have to run not to lose him, but soon he leads them to an empty alley. 

“You gotta be kidding me” Grant says, grabbing his Icer.

“You’re not going to shoot him”

“What kind of powers does he have anyway?” 

And just as Grant asks, they hear a loud, electric sound, and the streetlights start flickering until they burst. 

“Whoever you are, leave me alone!”

Daisy recognizes his voice even from the shadows.

Grant grabs her arm to pull her down as the bulbs shatter around them, to protect her from the glass. A dark figure starts running at the end of the alley 

“Lincoln!” she yells as she pulls her arm back “Please don’t!” 

The dark figure stops for a second.

 “I know you’re scared. We’re not here to hurt you. I need you. I… need to talk to you, please”

 “You have a gun” Lincoln says.

Daisy looks at Grant 

“What? No!”

“Drop the gun. He’s not going to hurt us” 

“Maybe not you”

 “What do you want from me?” Lincoln yells again.

And after another angry look from Daisy, Grant finally tosses the Icer to the middle of the alley. 

“Just listen to her buddy, just for a second” 

After a moment, he finally starts walking back to them. The alley is now completely dark, and Lincoln still keeps his distance.

“Who are you people?” 

“My name is Daisy, Daisy Johnson. I need your help” 

“And why would I-“

“I’m like you. I’m an Inhuman” 

“What?” He takes another step until she can almost see his features covered by the shadows.

“This is going to be hard to believe, but I need you to trust me. I didn’t want to talk to you at the hospital because I don’t want to cause you any trouble. Can we go somewhere else?”

“How do you know me? How do you know my name?”

“Because we know each other”

He chuckles, and the sound sends a shiver down her spine. It’s another thing she had forgotten but it’s all coming back. “I think I would remember, Daisy…” 

“Please come with us and I’ll explain everything” 

“What? No…”

“This is what you do, right? You help Inhumans. Please”

“I also help them by not exposing us” 

“Lincoln. I swear I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t need you”

“You can forget it” He says and starts to turn around, but then Daisy tries one last thing. 

“You felt lost before you got to the Afterlife” 

He stops “Where did you hear that name?” 

“Looking for answers in all the wrong places. But we’re connected to something bigger. Something extraordinary. Don’t walk away from it” 

He considers it for a few seconds before he answers “Okay… you get one chance. But you better explain all of this or you both will end up worse than those lightbulbs”

 

* * *

 

 

He makes them follow him back to a bar, it’s not too crowded but he seems to know people there. It would be a smart move if he’s trying to prevent any kind of confrontation. He’s clearly nervous.

Daisy remembers that he didn’t have any experience with her world before he met her. He was just a guy trying to help and have a normal life

Until she ruined that.

She doesn’t feel great about this, but Grant occasionally places his hand over her shoulder, reassuringly. It helps. She’s actually glad that Grant is here.

They get a table and Lincoln sits down in front of them.

“Start talking” he prompts “Are you like cops…”

“Oh no” Daisy starts “It’s nothing like that. I’m not lying. I know you. I came looking for you because I knew that you could help me. You help people like me. We’re the same”

Lincoln looks at her and then at Grant “The same? Anything you can show me?”

“No. I haven’t gone through the mist” 

“Then how do you know?”

“Because I… okay this is the complicated part. The reason why I know you is because we already met… in the past, or my past... I know about the future because I was sent back. I know I’m not making a lot of sense.”

Lincoln smiles “Come on”

“Hey, it’s not a lot harder to believe than descendants from aliens that get superpowers with a crystal” 

He crosses his arms “You got a point. So, if you’re from the future, you will get your gift at some point. Is that how you traveled back in time?” 

“No” She smirks “My powers are cooler than that”

“Cooler than time-travel?”

“Okay…” She leans forward “More destructive would be a better way to describe them”

“And what about him?” 

“He’s not an Inhuman. He’s my… friend. Grant” She says and Grant nods at Lincoln “He’s been helping me with this, but you can trust him”

“I’m not even sure I trust you”

“Well, you’ll have to. Because there’s a lot at stake here and I need your help. You’re really kind of a last hope thing right now. And I know you. I know that you would do the right thing”

“And what do you need from me?”

“We need to go to the Afterlife” 

Now Lincoln laughs “Are you crazy? That’s impossible. That fact that you’re just telling me all these things is an enormous red flag. I could never take you there, and even less with a… friend”

Grant leans in “Look, buddy. I don’t care if I go or not. But you will help her”

“Who is this guy, really?”

“Okay, Ward. Take the scary back a notch. This is really not the time for that”

“Sorry but I can’t help you. If you really know about all those things you say, you should also know the rules” Lincoln adds.

She sighs “Okay… then help me talk to Gordon, or Jiaying” 

“I can’t” 

“Lincoln, please”

“Do you have any idea how crazy you sound?”

She reaches for his hand, and she’s painfully aware that she’s still shaking, and cold, and that both men are noticing “I know, and believe me, these last few days have been even crazier. If I had any other option I would leave you out of this, but I don’t have a lot of time and I really, really need your help” 

“She would never allow-“ 

Daisy sighs “She will allow it. She’s my mother”

 

* * *

 

 

Lincoln opens the door to his apartment as Daisy and Grant follow him.

“I’m so going to regret this”

“Thank you”

“I’m still not taking you to the Afterlife, but now you got us involved and I need to talk to her”

“Are you going now?” Daisy asks.

He smiles “It’s kind of late, and I’m tired after a long shift”

“Technically, we also had a long shift waiting for you outside of that hospital”

“More like stalking” Lincoln teases.

 Then Grant clears his throat and finally speaks “Are you doing it or not?”

 “Are you okay, man?”

“I’m fine, but this is serious. And everything that Daisy just told you is true. We don’t have time to waste”

Lincoln takes a step closer to Grant “What I’m going to offer you is to stay here for the night, and I’m going to take this to the person that makes the rules. But I’m not deciding anything here, okay? If that works for you, that’s great. But I’m doing this to help Daisy” 

Daisy is just standing awkwardly next to them. It’s kind of embarrassing to look at.

“Okay boys… Grant, Lincoln is helping us out. Just chill”

Lincoln turns back to Daisy “I’m going to try to contact Gordon, but I’m not guaranteeing anything”

“It’s fine. Thank you” 

“I’ll bring you some sheets. You can stay in my bed if you want… I mean…” he smiles “I can stay here with your friend and you can use the bedroom”

“I don’t want to bother you. We’re fine here”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, you had a long shift” She smiles back. 

“Okay… Daisy, Grant. I’ll let you know when I can go”

 “Thanks” Daisy says while Grant just nods.

 “Goodnight, then”

 

* * *

 

 

Daisy gets the couch and Grant the floor, after Lincoln provides them with some blankets and pillows.

They don’t speak too much about it, but there’s still something a bit awkward about this whole situation. 

Being around Lincoln is just easy. Knowing that the worst mistake in her life is now undone, that a good man that deserved a lot better is alive again. 

Remembering that his eyes were so blue, almost gray, and how his laugh was so contagious feels great.

But she has a mission and that’s her priority.

And, anyway, she’s only poison in Lincoln’s life, and she just has to try to not get him involved… more than he already is.

She can’t be thinking about trying to go back to how it was before”

 

* * *

 

 

“Daisy…”

She hears Grant’s voice and she smiles. His presence makes her feel safe. He is the one person in the team that she can relate to, that she can trust. And she really wants to train and make him proud.

Wait who is Daisy?

She opens her eyes and he’s right next to her.

“Lincoln is gone”

“What?” She starts moving, still disoriented “What time is it, Ward? Wait… where are we?” 

“What’s wrong with you, wake up”

 She sits down, and she feels really dizzy for a second.

“Daisy?”

“Huh?”

It comes back to her. Thanos, the team… the deaths. The future. “Oh shit…”

“Are you okay? You look pale”

“I’m… okay. I guess I’m tired. What were you just saying?” 

“Lincoln is not here”

Right. Lincoln. “Did you check?”

He almost rolls his eyes “Of course I checked. That’s how I know that he’s not here”

“You don’t have to be so grumpy” Daisy murmurs, but as she tries to stand up, she falls back into the couch with another wave of dizziness.

“Daisy?”

“I’m fine” She shakes her head. In a second Grant runs to the kitchen and brings a glass of water.

“Hey, drink”

She takes it “Thanks… uhm. So, Lincoln-“

“Daisy…”

“I told you I’m fine. I’m just having a weird time kinda keeping track with everything that’s going on”

 “Okay…” He doesn’t sound too convinced “So what do we do?”

She takes another sip of water “We wait. There’s nothing else we can do. We’re safe here” 

“What? What if he went to the police?”

“He didn’t. He’s not like that”

Grant scoffs “You don’t know him… or at least not this version. We don’t know, okay? He could be scared or something and open his mouth with the wrong people” 

Daisy finally stands up “Listen, he’s not an idiot, and I do know him. He would never put at risk our people, all he wants to do is help, and he’ll try”

Grant crosses his arms and mumbles “Yeah he’s so great”

“Okay, can you just- this is nothing personal, Ward. We need to skip town. I need my powers, and to actually start to make some progress with this mess because now things are so different that what I know might not even help at all!” 

“I get that. But think like spy. Aren’t you supposed to be this big shot in the future? We’re risking a lot just by staying here. Even if he didn’t say anything!”

“So what do you suggest?”

“We have to keep moving” 

“Moving where, Grant?” She exclaims, waving her arms in the air and taking a step closer to him “We’re just going to be stuck in a loop. Running away. We need a safe place and we need help”

“Lincoln’s help?”

Daisy sighs “Yes. Lincoln’s help. He might be confused but at least he wasn’t acting like a total coward”

“I’m not a coward. I’m trying to protect you-“

“And not to mention jealous, as if you-” Daisy continues.

“Can you just shut-“

And just in that moment, Grant stops.

“Are you going to tell me to shut up?”

“Shhh” 

“Ward!”

He raises one hand at her but focuses on the door, immediately grabbing for his Icer. “There’s someone here”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So we have a new player here, I wonder if it’ll be easy for Daisy to have feelings for Lincoln again, or if he’s actually going to help them. How is Grant going to react to all of that?
> 
> Also the Afterlife is coming, and with that... POWERS.
> 
> And we’re start to see more of the Avengers too, so let me know all your thoughts about all that, ok? Hahaha please enjoy!


	9. Pick your battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy gets to meet her mother for the second time, but her trust issues come back when her mission is at risk. Meanwhile, the Avengers are close to finding out the truth about the meaning of Steve’s vision.

Grant goes into full spy mode in 0.32 seconds, which is always fun to watch.

Do they always look like that?

He approaches the door slowly, while Daisy gets her own Icer ready and moves to the other side of the door. Grant just makes a gesture for her to be quiet and then gives her instructions to get in position behind the door, which makes Daisy roll her eyes. She knows how to do this. 

But then, they just knock. 

“Daisy Johnson? I’m here to pick you up. My name is Gordon. I was told you would-“

“Daisy no!!” Grant mumbles while Daisy just opens the door.

 “- know me” The man finishes. 

“Nice to see you” 

“I wish I could say the same” Gordon jokes.

Grant just stares at the man with no eyes on the other side of the apartment door. 

“You can put that down. Also, it’s okay if I make the jokes. Don’t worry about this” He smiles and then points at his face, where his eyes should be.

Daisy moves to let the man in, and then closes the door behind him. 

“Grant, this is Gordon. Gordon, Grant Ward”

“So you know my name too” 

“Yep. I know lots of things, including that we need to get out of here”

Gordon looks at Grant “He’s a human” 

“He’s an exception. He knows everything, and he’s helping me”

Gordon smiles “And we’re grateful for his service, but-“

“Does Jiaying know?” 

Gordon nods “Lincoln tried to explain, and he didn’t forget to mention how stubborn you were, but we still have rules” 

“This is not about being stubborn. He’s… he’s my team now” She looks at Grant. 

“It’s more important that you go-“ Grant starts. 

Daisy turns back to Gordon “This is my one condition, and what I have to say outweighs a human breaking a damn rule. We’re both in danger and if you don’t take us, you’ll have to come back by yourself and we’ll just have to find another way” 

Gordon sighs “I’m starting to see the resemblance”

 

* * *

 

 

She had forgotten how it felt to travel with Gordon. It was disorienting and made her feel like she wanted to throw up. Grant doesn’t look that great either, but they made it. They are at the Afterlife. 

It makes her anxious, even though she knows what she should expect. This is like walking on eggshells right now. She has to find a way to help this people and not drag them down with her mother. 

Maybe even save her. 

She was the cause of her downfall after all.

“Daisy?”

“Hmm?” 

“Are you okay?” Grant asks, grabbing her right arm. 

“She should be fine. Whatever sickness you are feeling is just temporary” Gordon starts. “I need you to follow me now” 

Gordon leads them inside the main house, where Lincoln is waiting. Then they stop. 

“Lincoln will guide your friend from here” 

Daisy looks at Grant and he nods. 

“I’ll see you later” She adds. 

It’s weird. Even after a fight she still feels better when he’s around. It’s not like in the past, when he would make her feel safe. She can take care of herself now, but the emotional support is nice, especially when she’s about to face one of the _many_ people that she failed in the past.

The most important one.

Gordon opens the door to her office and she’s inside. Daisy puts her hands together because she just doesn’t know what to do, or what would be the right movement. The last time she saw Jiaying she was dying in her father’s arms.

Actually… it was when she dug out her corpse, out of desperation.

She had buried her in an almost empty cemetery, with only Coulson, May and Mack at her side on a dark, cold night, like she was nothing.

Even after all the bad things she did, she was her mother.

“Daisy” Jiaying says and that sends a chill down her spine.

“Jiaying” Her voice is barely a soft whimper.

“You are…oh my god, look at you”

Daisy stays still as Gordon leaves the room. It’s like she’s frozen in place. She never thought she would see her mother again. 

“Is everything alright?”

“I’m sorry… it’s really complicated”

Jiaying finally moves, and Daisy almost takes a step back.

“Is it okay if I… hug you?” 

After a small pause, Daisy nods. It’s so comforting, so easy to let herself get lost in this moment and forget how it all ended “I’m sorry” She sobs “I’m so sorry” 

“Why are you saying that? I’m the one that has to be sorry” Jiaying’s voice also cracks “I can’t believe I have you in my arms, after all this time. My baby” 

“Mom…”

The embrace is really tight, and Daisy feels her mother kissing the top of her head.

“Welcome home”

 

* * *

 

 

“So this is the famous Afterlife. Where are we? China?” Grant asks, sitting across from Lincoln. 

“Actually, nobody knows. The real name is Lai Shi, but only Gordon and our leader know where we are. It’s the only way we can truly keep the people here safe. No intruders” 

“You mean no human intruders” 

Lincoln chuckles “I didn’t make the rules. But it’s hard to argue that they don’t work. This place has been a safe haven for decades now” 

“You live here?” 

“You were at my apartment”

 “Right” 

“Do you have something that you want to say?” 

“To you?” 

“Yeah…”

“Not really” 

“Can I ask you a question?”

Grant just leans back in his chair. It’s not like he has any other option. He bets he could knock out this guy with just on punch.

“Are you and Daisy a thing?” 

“None of your business” 

That makes Lincoln laugh “I have a theory”

Grant leans forward, looking at Lincoln “I’m not interested”

“Okay” He raises his hands “I tried to keep you company. But I get the message” then he gets up “You have to stay here, though” he adds when Grant starts to move.

“What?”

“Sorry, but those are the orders”

“Orders? I thought you were a bunch of hippies living in a village” 

“Hippies with rules” Lincoln says and then Grant approaches him “Please, don’t make this a big thing”

“Where is Daisy?” 

“She’s with her mother. I promise she will be here as soon as she can, okay? We only have you here because it’s not wise to let everybody know that there’s a human. I promise” 

Grant moves back to the chair “I don’t like this” 

“This is just temporary”

 

* * *

 

 

Daisy is leaning against Jiaying’s desk while she serves tea for them. “I have so many things to tell you. And so many questions” Her mother says as she offers her a cup. 

“I know this can be a little hard to understand” 

Jiaying smiles “Hard? This is… the only thing I have wanted for 25 years. And I thought that it would never happen. I don’t care how or why. I only care about the fact that you made it back home” 

Daisy tries to swallow the unsettling feeling. This is the same woman that tried to kill her.

 “Did Lincoln tell you anything?”

“A lot of things that didn’t really make sense” She continues, after sipping on her tea “You didn’t go through the mist, but you have knowledge” 

“I don’t have my powers. The fact that I’m here and know stuff has nothing to do with me being an Inhuman. I guess the shortest way to explain it, would be like some kind of time travel, involving an all mighty purple guy” 

“Okay…”

“See? Hard-” 

“Your mind was sent back to this time” Jiaying concludes.

“Or... not” Daisy finishes. 

“So we met before?” 

“Yeah” Now Daisy looks down, tastes her tea and avoids the gaze of her mother.

“What happened?” 

“It didn’t- I ruined it” She mumbles. 

“I don’t think that’s even possible” Jiaying approaches Daisy and places her hand again her face, making Daisy look at her. 

“Look. There’s a lot that’s gonna happen, like… in the world. A lot. And I need help. I need a lot of things. But I also want to make sure that I do right by you. And I need you to… just… listen to me. I would never do anything that could put you at risk, or our p-”

“It’s okay. Just calm down” Jiaying nods and smiles “We’ll take our time. For now, you’re safe here. And we will figure this out”

“Thanks”

“Well, first things first. Lincoln told me you were in danger”

“Yes. We needed a place to lay low”

“ I think we need to talk about your friend”

 

* * *

 

 

When they open the door, Grant practically jumps. He has to stop himself from grabbing her face and actually checking for anything unusual.

He settles for a simple _everything okay?_

Daisy almost smiles “Yeah… Grant, this is- this is Jiaying, my mother”

“Mrs. Johnson” He nods.

“That is a name that I haven’t heard in a while” She smiles “You can call me Jiaying”

“So, mom…” Daisy interrupts “I know about the rules but he- he really helped me out there. I wouldn’t even be here without him”

“And I’ll forever be grateful for that”

“Great”

“But this is a rather complicated situation”

“We can say that he’s another Inhuman in training, that we both are. We will be careful”

“These mercenaries that are after you. Are they also after him?”

Grant frowns at that but Daisy interrupts him before he can speak “Yeah… we don’t really know, but knowing all those thing ps about the future really put me in a tight spot. I know for sure that we lost them before we found Lincoln” 

“Okay. We are going to say that you two are candidates in training, but this is not a final decision. And I still need to think what to do about your transition. I can’t just do what I want, it wouldn’t be fair to the others, even less because you’re my daughter” 

“Mom. I really need my powers back”

“And I need to discuss your case”

“But-“ 

“We will talk about it at dinner. For now you both can leave the room, as long as you don’t speak to anybody. Gordon and Lincoln will handle anything that you may need”

“What are you even doing today?” Daisy asks

“As I just told you, there is a lot that needs to be taken in consideration right now, and I also have to run this place like I would any other day. We don’t want people speculating about what’s really happening here, right?”

_“Right”_

“I’ll see you tonight. And Grant, you are welcomed to our table” Jiaying smiles at them before she leaves the room.

But now Grant is more confused than ever.

“What the hell was that about?” He asks. 

Daisy puts her hands on her hips “She’s bullshitting me” 

“What?”

“She’s lying to my face, Grant. She’s up to something” She starts pacing, now dealing with a headache too. They are just becoming more frequent.

“Well, you’re one to talk. What mercenaries?”

“I am just avoiding to mention Shield or Hydra. Those are kind of sensitive topics. Remember that I told you? Going crazy? Trying to kill me? It all started when I brought Shield back into her life. But she’s straight up lying. She doesn’t have to discuss this with anyone. She runs this place by herself. The other elders died years ago. She’s the last one standing because she doesn’t age”

“Maybe she just needs to think about it? Discuss it with no-eyes guy?”

“Grant, please. Then why lie?”

“Fine, maybe she lied, but nothing terrible has happened yet, maybe you can make her see the right path before it’s too late. You said it yourself. I’m proof that things can be fixed”

Daisy frowns “Since when did you become so soft, robot?” 

“I’m just trying to see things from a different perspective”

“That’s nice. That’s really nice, but I can’t put my mission at risk. Maybe not everyone can be saved. Not if they don’t want to”

“You’re trying to fight a war that has not started yet”

“Ward” 

“Just, don’t give up on the lives you can save before that”

She sighs “You’re really starting to sound like the last guy I dated”

”Lincoln?”

”Uhm...”

“What? What guy?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Steve!” Tony calls, walking into the training room. He’s there most of the time, maybe trying to punch his demons out, but this new thing… maybe he can help him with that.

He’s not going to like his… creative solution, though.

“Tony…” He answers. He’s just unwrapping his hands. 

“Okay. First, you might not like it” 

“What did you do?”

“I know you guys are just out of a bad break up, but I figured… if anyone is going to know anything about an enhanced person…”

“Fury” Steve concludes, giving Tony a disapproving look

“I don’t like him being involved in this any more than you do, but I think this thing might be bigger than we anticipated. If there’s a small chance that’s something bad coming our way, we need to know. We need to be ready” 

Steve sighs “Okay. Where is he?” 

The man is waiting for him in Tony’s office, with a folder in his hand.

“Captain Rogers” 

“Nick. Should I still call you director?”

“I’m not currently directing anything, but that doesn’t mean that I get to enjoy a time off while I get the band up and running again” 

Steve doesn’t have an answer for that.

“I’m going to do it right this time. A clean house. The invitation is still open”

“I think I’m more comfortable with a smaller operation right now”

“Yeah, this looks small” Fury gestures around him.

 “No need to be jealous of our entrepreneurial spirit, Nick” Tony adds “Why don’t we cut to the chase?” 

“Yes, the girl” Fury adds. 

Steve looks at Tony.

“We don’t have a lot. Only a name, but it’s like she doesn’t even exist. We still have reason to believe that this woman is connected to something big” Tony says. He didn’t really give all the details to Fury, and Steve seems to agree with that if his expression is anything to go by.

“Well, the reason why you can’t find anything about this Daisy is because that wasn’t even her name a few weeks ago” He gives the folder to Steve. 

He freezes the moment he sees the picture.

Up until this point, some part of him didn’t even believe this was real. It looked too bad to be real. But that’s her in the photo.

It’s just flashes but he knows that people will die. He saw the destruction around them, and he saw her… dying.

It was painful

 “Her name was Skye, a Shield recruit. But then, all of a sudden, she was agent Daisy Johnson, from the future, warning us about the end of the world. So what I would like to know now, is how did the Avengers end up involved in this?”

“How did you?” Tony asks.

“Sadly, I didn’t get to talk to her. She was being transported for interrogation when her convoy was intercepted by Hydra”

“Is Hydra also in this?” Steve asks.

“We don’t know. We do know she escaped with an ally and is acting on her own now. We have recordings of all the things that she said before she disappeared”

“Is she having any visions?”

“No.. not visions. She claims that she’s from the future”

“That makes no sense” Tony says. He takes the folder from Steve and starts reading the report.

“And that’s not all” Fury says as he fishes a small device out of his pocket, the only thing on thw small screen is a logo with a star in it.

“What is that?” Steve asks.

“It’s something big, coming our way”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! And Merry Christmas guys! For all of you thta celebrate it... anyway, what do you think? I actually had a hint in there about a future fun twist haha but the big thing is coming soon. Hope you guys enjoyed this update.
> 
> Also.. we’re going to... skyeward this thing up for the next one... you’ll see what I mean hahah
> 
> Tell me your theories!


	10. Inhumanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Grant spend their first at the Afterlife, and he's determined to help Daisy save her mother. Meanwhile, Jiaying starts asking more questions and Daisy realizes that she has new priorities.

“You… you dated Captain America?”

She clears her throat and then mumbles “He doesn’t really go by that anymore”

“You would think that in all the stories you have told me… that would, you know… come up?”

“Sorry. Did I just missed the part where I have to give you all the details about my love life? And how did the conversation even get here? I thought we were talking about my mother”

“You brought it up!”

“Right” she rolls her eyes and turns her back to him.

“I thought your lost love from the past was Lincoln”

Uh oh…

She turns around again, this time looking… not happy.

“Sorry. I didn’t-”

“This is none of your business but if you absolutely have to know, It wasn’t- We just needed it. We both lost a lot, and we had a connection, it was just nice and… easy. He’s my friend, but It was nothing like Lincoln, and he didn’t die for some stupid reason”

“I’m sorry, you really don’t have to tell me”

“It’s not like I’m out here man-judging you for all the people you’ve-“ 

“Okay. I get it. I was- You surprised me with that one”

“And we were talking about my mother”

“Yes” He nods, but then pauses for a second “What are we going to do about that?”

She just looks down, with her hands on her hips and chewing on her lip.

“Daisy?”

“We need to bolt out of here”

“What? We just got here”

“Yes. And I already let this distract me enough. It was stupid, okay? A few minutes ago I was sharing hugs with the woman that tried to suck the life out of me. I’m losing focus. It’s on me”

“Don’t you think that you’re exaggerating a bit”

“Which part? The one where she already tried to kill me?”

“So did I. And I got a second chance”

“So you’re on her side now?”

 He takes a step closer “I’m on your side. And you were the one that said that she could be saved. Maybe you could just actually tell her the truth? Why are you giving up before even trying?”

“Because she started lying the second she met me! The truth is not an option with her”

She has to swallow before she continues. This was always one of her biggest regrets, one of her most painful memories and she just can’t go through it again.

“We can steal a crystal and run before anybody gets hurt. We have to make a plan. We go to dinner tonight and after that we can sneak to the lab or something. We can work the details”

He shakes his head “The details? Daisy, this is not-“

“Lincoln!” Daisy exclaims when she sees him on the semi open door. Then she places her hand on Grant’s chest as a signal to end their conversation.

“Hey. Am I interrupting something? I’m here to pick you up for a medical test”

“Nope. It’s all good, right?” She clears her throat and looks at Grant, who is fake-smiling at Lincoln.

“Fantastic" 

“Can you just give us a minute here?”

“Sure” Lincoln smiles and then leaves.

Grant is frowning “What?”

“I need you to scout the place. The lab is the last house, north of the main building. Can you do that?”

“Daisy, I still think you should try to talk to her"

“Just do what I need you to do, okay? Please”

“Sure" 

“Grant”

He sighs “What?”

“Nothing. See you later”

And then she leaves. 

The room is open this time, he’s free to go. But he could be being watched.

His instinct is telling him not to trust these people, especially after the things that Daisy just told him, but he wants this to work. He knows that the one thing that she wanted, her whole life, was to find her parents. It shouldn’t end in tragedy again. 

Besides, if people like Jiaying really don’t change, if she can’t be saved, where does that leave him? 

What if history is bound to repeat itself?

Every small thing that they can change might help prevent a future where the world dies and Daisy loses everything and… she hooks up with Steve Rogers. 

Which is not the point.

The point is that she deserves better. 

And he could help with that. He wants to make it right. 

So he walks to the main house instead.

 

* * *

 

She looks around with a sad smile on her face. She didn’t remember most of the details about this place.

“I would offer to give you the tour, but you seem to know your way around pretty well”

“Well, I already had a great guide”

“Wow” He says as he opens the door for the medical room “But did he show you a place that has the nicest-“

“View? Yeah. He did”

He laughs “That guy was a bit of a show off”

She smiles as she sits on an examination chair in the middle of the room “We can still go later, if you want. I don’t think that what I remember really does it justice”

“Good. We can even invite your friend, if you want”

“I’m sure he’s fine”

Lincoln walks closer, bringing with him a tray with instruments “We’re going to need some blood samples. Is that okay?”

“Sure. Very used to that, actually”

He smiles “I can imagine. Who was your transitioner the first time you were here?”

She takes a second. He’s so close and part of her doesn’t believe that she’s hearing his voice again.

His touch is also very real, as he carefully pushes the needle into her skin. She’s too distracted to even care about that.

“You” she says “That’s how we met the first time”

“Really?” He says excitedly “I’m just… training to become one right now”

She smiles “You’re going to be really great at it”

 

* * *

 

People seem to be staring a lot, but nobody asks him anything or stop him as he walks inside the house.

He doesn’t really know what he’s looking for.

He’s nervous. Which is kind of a first.

It’s not like he didn’t have to think on his feet and make complicated decisions before. But he always had a mission, a clear goal. Something to grab, someone to kill. 

He would just get it done.

But he is disobeying his orders today. He simply had to go and check the lab and get a lay of the land. But that felt wrong, and he’s going with his gut here. Without really knowing what he’s supposed to accomplish. It makes him feel anxious. If this goes sideways Daisy is going to be hurt.

 Shit.

He turns around to leave but a voice calling his name stops him.

“Grant?”

 It’s Daisy’s mother.

“Jiaying”

“Can I help you with anything?” She’s standing next to a door that he had just passed.

“I- Daisy is on her medical tests. I was just checking the place out. It’s really nice. Better than that small room”

 Jiaying smiles “Thank you. And I’m sorry for that. I’m sure you can understand that we have to take precautions”

He nods.

“Would you like to come to my office?” She says and then, when he hesitates, she adds “I think this could be a great opportunity to know more about my daughter" 

“Absolutely” He says and then follows her back inside the office.

“Please take a seat. Do you want something to drink?”

“I’m fine. Thanks” He says as he sits down in front of her.

“Again. I apologize for locking you up before. Nobody here is a prisoner, but we never really had a situation like this before” 

“I understand. And if you need me to leave, you just have to say the word. I don’t want to cause any trouble for Daisy. She deserves this. She wanted to find you more than anything in her life”

“So did I. And you don’t have to worry about anything. We have everything under control, at least for now”

 “You… discussed it with others? Other people in charge?”

She looks down and smiles “I have to be honest with you. We do have people that help me make decisions, and bring security to our people. Their opinions are considered and respected. But the decision is ultimately mine”

“Right” So Daisy was right.

But at least Jiaying is ready to admit it.

“I was just overwhelmed by this whole situation. But we can talk at length tonight. We need to see how we’re going to go about Daisy being here, and the journey that she’s just starting”

“Great. I’m sure she’s going to be happy to hear all that”

“I’m still not sure about what to say? I guess she already knows most things about our people, and her gift. But It also seems like she’s holding back things. She implied that it went wrong the first time. I wouldn’t want that to happen again”

 “I think that you just have to listen to her, if… I may suggest. I mean, It’s not my place but, she’s your daughter, and you’re getting a chance with her now. Maybe there’s a lot of time that you can’t recover, but there can be lots of great things ahead. She- She’s really incredible, you deserve to have that, too”

He notices her expression tensing a bit as she leans back in her chair. “How long have you known her?” 

“Well, for me it’s been a few months, but we really have been through a-“

“You are in love with her”

Shit.

This conversation is really turning into the kind of messy, awkward thing that he was trying to avoid.

Not just because this wasn’t the point that he wanted to make to Jiaying, but also he had been trying to avoid this in general.

Now she just said it out loud.

And he can’t lie to her, or himself. 

He nods “And I would never do anything that would hurt her in any way”

“Does she reciprocate?”

“I’m not- That’s not the reason why I’m here. I just want to help because she helped me understand that it’s the right thing to do. She saved me-”

“So she doesn’t” She says as she stands up “I know what love can do to a man. I’ve seen it. They can lose themselves to it”

“This is not about that. It’s about you and your daughter”

She smiles “Grant, I don’t appreciate men like you telling me what’s best for me and my daughter”

“What do you mean men like me?”

 

* * *

 

“So. Am I going to live, doc?” She asks as they leave the medical room.

“We still have to wait for some results. But I would think so, unless you keep doing fight clubs, or whatever it is that you’re doing. I mean, should I even ask?”

“It’s nothing, really” She says as they start walking “I told you bad people were after us, and before we found you, I kinda fell into the wrong hands”

“Should that not make me freak out a little bit?”

“Wow. You really were soft before I beat you into shape, weren’t you?”

He takes one step closer “You did? Because I’ve been meaning to ask some questions. I have lots of theories”

She places a hand on his chest just so she can push him back slightly “Easy there, doc. I’m still your patient" 

“Technically, we’re not at the hospital”

She sighs and her expression changes into a sad one, although she’s still trying to force a smile “Lincoln, I’m not-”

“Are you and Ward…”

“Oh, no, no, no. That’s not it”

“There goes one theory”

“Believe me. You don’t want to test your theories”

“Alright. I’m not going to keep asking”

“Sorry. But maybe the less you know about the future, the better. It would take the fun out of it, don’t you think?”

“What I think... is that you’re hiding things from me”

“And it’s all for your protection. Believe me. I’m from the future”

He chuckles “Okay, Sarah Connor”

“She’s not the one that does the actual time travel”

“Right, the robots”

“The robots” She repeats, and then she focuses on one of the houses.

Grant.

That’s supposed to be the lab, but she sees a lot of construction implements around it.

Lincoln seems to follow her gaze because then he starts explaining “That’s going to be our new lab, a bigger one. To help us understand better our biology, and actually be able to transition more Inhu-“

“Oh shit” Then she picks up the pace and starts walking back to the house where they had Grant before.

If there’s no lab, she hopes he just went back.

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you know what this is?” Jiaying asks as she places box on her desk. There’s a strange, metallic object resting inside when she opens it.

“I had never seen one before, but Daisy described something like that”

“You know, most Inhumans come from a lineage, but we still have to run the necessary tests to make sure. We can do that now. But before, there was really just one way to know, that’s how I found out” She says and then she grabs the object. It starts to glow in her hand. “Our ancestors called it a diviner, because they thought there was something sacred about it, that only the ones that were worthy, were chosen” she finally places it on her desk “Now we know that it’s science. That it reads the genetic markers that we carry. But I always thought that there was some truth in those beliefs”

“What are you getting at?”

“We are worthy”

“Men like me hurt you” Grant says, continuing with their previous conversation.

“I wasn’t talking mankind in general. I was trying to be more specific”

“I don’t know what you-“

“I already told you. I know that you and Daisy are keeping things from me. How did you meet?” 

“We were both on our own. No family. She was living in a van in LA when I met her”

 “That’s not what I asked”

 

* * *

 

 

Daisy opens the door to find the place empty.

“Damn it. Where is he?”

“What is wrong?” Lincoln says. He followed her.

“I have a bad feeling. I get a lot of those, actually” She just turns around and starts walking again “Where’s Jiaying?”

“I don’t know? At her office? Do you need something?”

 

* * *

 

“I’m not the one that should be telling you what you need to know” Grant says.

“But you came here looking for me, didn’t you? What do you want?”

“I just want you to listen to your daughter. She’s going to need you”

“You’re afraid. You’re both afraid. Why?”

“She’s just afraid to ruin this” 

“How?” 

“Mom!” Daisy yells as she bursts through the door.

Lincoln is still behind her.

“Daisy” Jiaying says. 

“What are you doing here?” She asks directly to Grant. 

He looks at Jiaying and then Daisy “We were just having a conversation”

But then Daisy focuses on the Diviner on the desk “Right”

“We’re still on for tonight, right my dear?” Jiaying asks.

Daisy gets a small nod from Grant before she answers “Of course”

“Wonderful” She smiles “Lincoln, can you show Daisy her room? And we’re also going to need new accommodations for our friend, Grant”

“Yes. I’ll get to it” Lincoln says.

“Thank you”

Grant finally stands up and follows Daisy and Lincoln out of the office.

He can tell she’s pissed. 

And he doesn’t even know what’s going on. Daisy might be right about her mother, but he can’t be the one ruining the chance she has here.

Their rooms are right next to each other, still in the main house.

“Alright. I guess I will leave you guys here. I will see that they bring you fresh clothes” then he looks at Grant “You’re about my size, right?”

“I think a little bigger”

“Right” Lincoln smiles “I will see you guys tonight”

He leaves and immediately Daisy turns around and goes inside her room. Grant follows her, almost like he’s expecting what’s coming and has accepted his fate. He closes the door behind him.

“Are you okay?” She asks, which takes him by surprise. 

“Yeah”

Then she sighs “What the hell where you thinking!”

There she is.

“I know how rare second chances are” He says. “You deserve yours!”

“Not with you dying over it! You big… idiot! I thought you were going to be a big pile of rocks!”

“I’m sorry. Wait, what?”

 “I asked you to do one simple thing!”

“I felt like this was the right thing to do”

 “What? Getting yourself killed?”

“No… just. I wanted to make sure…”

“And?”

“Daisy, you have to try”

She sighs.

He takes a step closer “I just thought I could help her see…”

“See what?”

“You. The way I do” 

He’s having a really hard time resisting his impulses right now. Thankfully, she decides to cross that bridge before him. 

And he would have been happy with just a kiss, just her hand on the back of his neck, and her nails in his scalp, but she’s pushing for more. She’s slowly moving backwards.

Grant pushes his tongue inside her mouth and she lets him, so he moves his hands to her back, and then down to her rear. Daisy moans when he pulls her closer to his body. 

She knows that he wants her. He always did. And she…

She’s enjoying this. She’s forgetting about everything else right now. His hands are everywhere, and she has to fight a lot of new thoughts in her mind. Maybe she always wanted him as well. Maybe she always wondered what it could have been.

But then she stops, still panting against his lips.

This is really good, but wrong.

She needs her powers. She needs to stop her mother from going full crazy and murderous. 

And there’s also the fact that Lincoln is right here.

Why is she even thinking about fucking Grant Ward right now? This is a mess.

Grant almost reads her mind when he looks into her eyes. He removes his hands from her body and just stops while Daisy puts her thoughts in order.

She’s almost shaking right now.

“I’m sorry” this is the best thing that she can come up with.

He doesn’t dare to touch her but she was pressed against his body a second ago and it’s not like he could really hide his reaction.

So this is just awkward now. 

She finally moves and sits on the bed. She doesn’t really want to look at him.

“Are you okay?” Grant asks tentatively after a few seconds of silence.

“Yeah… yeah. It- I wasn’t thinking and…”

“It’s fine”

He sits next to her and then reaches for her hand.

“I can’t have you dying over this” She says. “That’s it… that’s...”

She notices how his lips curve up with the hint of a smile. But she was mad at him.

“And what you did was stupid! I ran all over this place looking for you!”

“You did?”

“Okay, can you stop smiling? Because I’m going to kick your ass. You don’t know what she’s capable of! If she had made you touch-”

He’s stroking the back of her hand with his thumb, which makes her stop talking and move her gaze to the place where his fingers are touching her.

For a second, he thinks about removing his hand, maybe he just made her uncomfortable? But then she continues.

“Ward, whatever my mother does, it has nothing to do with you- that's all her. The way she is“

He nods.

Then he goes for a hug, which she also allows, at least for a few seconds before she tenses and Grant leaves the bed.

"I'm going to go back to my room"

"Okay. Thanks"

He leaves with a smile, leaving Daisy just more confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! I now... not our schedule Sunday, but the holidays... also I had to rewrite this whole chapter, actually kind of made a new one and leave what was supposed to go her for the next one... with some dramatic alterations.
> 
> You will see hahaha
> 
> Please tell me your thoughts!
> 
> Also, be nice and maybe you can get an early chapter... but you guys have to earn it hahaha
> 
> Happy new year to all of you :D


	11. Elastic rebound theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy's feeling more unstable than ever as she realizes that she can lose her memories from the future. She has to deal with her growing suspicions against her mother and now, her actions might lead her to lose the only support that she has

She has a headache.

Again.

How did things go so off the rails?

She was supposed to be focused on her mission. There’s no denying it. They could have figured this out without coming here, but some part of her brain - one that is malfunctioning, obviously - convinced her that this was a good idea and that she could save the people that she failed in the past.

Was that the same part of her brain that thought that it was a good idea to make out with Grant Ward? Now he’s walking by her side.

He doesn’t deserve to be dragged into her mess... even more.

And the truth is, something feels off.

She’s been more impulsive, like she used to be way back in the day. The last time she was willing to risk a mission for one person was the day Phil Coulson taught her his last lesson and gave up his only chance to live so she could win the fight.

Hope, empathy... love. She had no one left to inspire those feelings in her after Thanos took it all away. Those are things that just don’t worry her anymore. There’s just the next mission, and the greater good.

Because that’s what she’s supposed to do, right? Not having dinner with a woman that might be plotting to kill her.

“Are you okay?” Grant asks as they wait at the dinning room. He clears his throat before he continues “If this is about... what we-“

“It’s not. And I know that I kissed you, but I was just not thinking, and there’s a lot of other things going though my mind right now”

“It was a mistake. That’s what you’re trying to say”

“Not that harshly, I guess. Can we just talk about this la-“

“Hey” Jiaying says as she enters the room. The table is already set “I’m glad to have you both here. And dinner is ready if you want to take a sit”

They follow Jiaying to the table, but Daisy is only thinking about her next move. Now she knows that her mother has a diviner in her office. It shouldn’t be to hard for them to steal it, then go back to the original plan and take it to the Kree temple.

But them there’s the issue of getting out of this place. They are still in the middle of nowhere and without Gordon’s help, they would need a plane, which they don’t have.

Her mother is saying something, and it suddenly hits her that she doesn’t remember sitting at the table, or someone serving the food or-

Why is Ward so blurry?

“Daisy?”

She can’t keep her eyes open.

And her arms really hurt for some reason. God where is she?

She hears voices calling her name but this almost feels like a dream.

Wait.

Is that her...

“Mom?”

Then she turns her head to see none other than Grant Ward next to her. 

Holy fuck.

She jumps out of her chair and aims her hand at him but nothing happens.

Not again. This can’t be real.

Both Grant and her mother stand up and try to approach her, but the more they say her name the more she wants to run.

Which is exactly what she does, only when she turns around to leave she crashes into someone else’s arms.

Lincoln.

How are they here? Is she dead?

“Oh God” She’s shaking. She hugs him as tight as she can, even if this is a weird dream, she wants to make it last.

Then everything is gone.

 

* * *

 

Daisy opens her eyes feeling completely disoriented, but soon everything starts coming back to her.

She’s back at the Afterlife’s examination room, with Ward, Lincoln and her mother. All looking concerned.

“She’s back” Grant is the first who notices.

“What happened?” She asks, trying to sit down.

“That’s exactly what we would like to know” Lincoln says.

“How are you feeling?” Jiaying adds, taking her hand. 

“A little- actually normal, I think?”

“Your results are normal” Lincoln adds

“You were acting all crazy” Ward insists.

“I know. I just- I kinda lost track of things for a moment. I- I don’t know how to explain it” 

“I don’t think it’s physical. I wouldn’t discard some sort of brain trauma” Jiaying tells Lincoln.

“Yeah. It could be related” he sighs.

“No it’s not” Daisy opens her eyes wide at him, but Lincoln ignores it.

“There’s… bruising, and wounds that are still healing. So, it’s possible. But I need you to really tell me what happened to you. Did you hit your head or-“

“We were… dealing with stuff, okay?” Daisy says, trying to avoid her mother’s gaze “We told you that bad people were after-“

Wait.

This could be their way out.

“Okay, maybe it’s the brain. I mean you’re the doctor. But, you need to perform like a scan or something, right?”

“It wouldn’t be a bad idea” then Lincoln looks at Jiaying “But we don’t have the necessary equipment here”

“What about your hospital?” Daisy asks, and hopes that Grant is catching up.

And he is. But he doesn’t like it.

“Uhm. It’s not that simple. I can’t just authorize-”

“Just give me a laptop and I’ll have an appointment set”

“Daisy-“ Grant finally intervenes “Maybe you need to rest first”en Lincoln just looks at Jiaying, like he’s waiting for her permission.

“I agree” Jiaying says. “We can make a decision tomorrow. For now, maybe it’s better if you go back to your room and rest”

“Yeah. I’m sorry, mom. I kinda ruined-“

“Oh, don’t worry about it. We have plenty of time to repeat it” She approaches Daisy and grabs her hand “I just need you healthy. We will take care of everything here”

“Thanks”

“I can walk you back to your room” Her mother offers and Daisy nods with a smile.

Then Lincoln and Grant leave them alone,

“How are you feeling right now?” Jiaying asks as they walk back to the main house.

“Great. I told you I don’t know what happened. I’m not feeling any pain or-

“You keep rubbing your arms”

Daisy immediately puts her hands down. She didn’t even realize that she was doing it again.

“Sorry. I guess it’s involuntary at this point. I- It’s the last thing I remember from... you know, where I was before. Pain spreading from my arms”

“Maybe we should talk about that? I mean. I’m not even sure about what I can tell you that you don’t know already. Maybe you can tell me what you know”

“It’s a really long story” 

“It seems to me that we have all the time in the world” Jiaying chuckles.

“Right. We can. We can do that”

She gets another hug. Then her mother walks with her inside her room. She gives her some tips about the water, then the pillows, even about the way the sunlight hits in the morning, as if she’s trying to make sure that everything is perfect.

Then another hug, and a kiss on her forehead.

“I can’t believe that you’re here”

Daisy smiles.

She can’t just ignore the part of her that wants a second chance for her mother.

“We will have a very busy day tomorrow. We will see what to do about those... episodes, okay?”

“Thank you”

“Have a good night my darling”

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Daisy is knocking on Grant’s room even before he wakes up.

He never thought he would live to see this. Sure, this isn’t really Skye anymore, is she?

“Took you long enough” She says and then just walks past him. “Ward. This is bad”

“What is going on?” She’s already starting this day with probably a new mess to fix and he just need, at least, a couple of minutes to catch up.

“I think- I think I might be forgetting. What if I forget what’s coming? For a second there it was like it was the old me. Like I didn’t remember that Thanos is coming and that I came back here. I don’t know what’s happening”

“Wait, what are you-?”

“It was the same at Lincoln’s place” She adds.

Grant remembers that. 

He caught how, for a few seconds, her expression changed completely and she was looking at him… like she did before. He misses that.

“How?”

“I don’t know. I think that… I’m forgetting some details about the future, like my brain is… disconnecting, like staying here”

“You don’t think that a brain scan is going to help at all, do you?”

She shakes her head “Nope. But this is our window to get out of here”

He sighs, but then Daisy continues.

“We know where the diviner is now, and we have a way out of here, but I’m the only one that can distract my mom and keep here out of her office”

“Daisy, we already tried this, and I don’t think it’s the right move”

“We didn’t have enough information. Things are different here right now, and I’m not the one rushing things. I could forget what I know, and before that happens, we need to talk to the only person here that will know about what’s coming”

He frowns. Every single thing that comes out of her mouth just confuses him more “And who’s that?”

“Tony Stark”

Grant just looks at her. This is not a plan. This is just improvising and doing things because she’s paranoid.

“Why would he know about Thanos?”

“He doesn’t… _exactly_ know about Thanos. But he believes that something big is out there, right now, and coming our way. He will believe me”

“You would think that he would have been a great first stop”

“Yes. I know. That’s on me. I know that I wasn’t just focusing on the mission”

He takes a step closer and then places his hand on her shoulder “It’s okay if you wanted to see them”

She abruptly moves back “It’s not. And- I don’t need to keep discussing this. I just need you to go back to that office and get the diviner”

“What if I don’t agree with that plan?”

She just opens her mouth. She wasn’t counting with that.

What if he’s right? What if she’s not thinking straight? She has felt like this before. This is a pattern. This is like all those times when she, being reckless, ended up hurting people.

But the real reckless thing was coming here. This is the mistake that she has to fix before it’s too late.

And she has to do it with or without his help.

This wouldn’t be the first time people have turned against her.

She looks down and takes a breath “I know what I have to do. You do whatever you want” then she turns around to leave.

“Daisy…”

She lifts her hands as she leaves “I don’t need this. You wouldn’t even be here if-“

“I know the two of us can come up with a better plan”

“You don’t want that” She’s still giving her back to him “You’re here because John died, and John only died because I brought Shield to Cuba”

“What?”

She faces him again, this time the space between them is bigger, and it feels like that. It feels like maybe adding Grant to the equation was just another mistake.

Then she went and made out with him.

And now he feels like he has the right to give his opinion about this?

She needs to start over. 

Maybe this is even better for him. Especially when people around her tend to end up dead.

“There. Do as you want with that. Maybe you’re here because you think that you owe me something or… whatever. Well. I had Hill’s tracker and then Shield came. I forced your hand, Ward. So, I don’t think we owe each other anything”

He’s speechless. Why is she even doing this? She sounds hateful, she looks angry and each word is meant to cause harm.

Whatever she became in the future, that’s not going anywhere. Even if she’s really forgetting about the future. He doesn’t think this new version of her can just go back to being Skye.

Then she leaves.

 

* * *

 

“- a really special place to me”

What?

She just got that last part. She has not been paying attention. But then she looks around, her mother just brought her to that place.

The same place where she really used her powers for the first time. She moved a mountain. And in that moment, she thought that maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing, that she could use it to do good.

She felt hope.

Her mother taught her not to be afraid of her powers.

“I’m sorry. We had been here before, right?” Jiaying says, reading Daisy’s expression. “It doesn’t seem to be a happy memory”

She tries to smile “No, it is. but… it’s fine. We came here just once. It’s really beautiful. I don’t mind being up here again”

“I feel like your mind isn’t really here. Are you sure you’re feeling better?”

“Yes, it’s nothing like last night. I’m just a little distracted… just tired, maybe”

Jiaying reaches for Daisy’s hand “I know that we don’t exactly have a relationship yet, but you can tell me anything. I think that what you need is to really get things out. There’s a burden you’ve been carrying” then she moves her hand to Daisy’s chin “- and anything I can do to help you with that weight, I will do”

Daisy looks down “Well, I already told you that the world is basically going to end and nobody knows about it. So, there’s that”

“It’s not just _that_ ”

Daisy doesn’t have an answer for that, so Jiaying speaks again.

“So dramatic” she says with a smile “Maybe you can tell me about your gift” she decides to change the subject.

“This was actually where you thought me how to use them… for the first time” then she looks to the distance “I moved that mountain”

Jiaying’s smile widens “You did?”

“I can make thinks shake, like… everything. From creating a wave to just push a person to… cracking a planet I guess”

Jiaying chuckles “What?”

“That’s a really long story”

“My beautiful Daisy” She smiles and then takes her hand “You’ve been given a remarkable gift. One that can be used-“

“To destroy?”

“To protect”

“I tried. But I failed” She looks down “I need to try again”

“But you don’t owe your life to humanity”

“You just said that I can protect people”

“I meant our kind”

Daisy scoffs “None of that will really matter. Thanos doesn’t discriminate. He will snap half of all living things in out of existence. I still can’t explain how it ended back here instead of… dead, but if this is our one opportunity to beat him, we have to take it. All of us”

Jiaying nods “I just, want some time with my daughter that I just got back, before she goes out on some self-sacrificing act. Is that too much to ask?”

Daisy shakes her head “And all I ask is that you’re on my side this time”

 

* * *

 

Maybe Grant was right.

Maybe her mother can understand this time. If she explains, if she tells her the whole truth.

Daisy understands why she just snapped the first time. She should have never brought Shield here. But this time it can be different. It can be just them and the Afterlife will stay hidden.

She’s walking to Grant’s room, because she kinda fucked up with him too. It feels like she can’t get anything right, like not even her mind is right and… as stubborn as she is, there’s also the possibility that Grant can help with that. He seems to be seeing things more clearly and-

His door is open. 

But he’s not inside.

Daisy sighs.

She goes back out just to find Lincoln.

“Woah, there! You okay?” He asks. He’s carrying towels and toiletries “I was just going to your room”

“Yeah, great. Have you seen Ward?”

“Uhm. Nope. Why?”

“Nothing. And Gordon? Have you seen Gordon?”

“Are you sure you’re okay? I’m going to talk to Jiaying to see when we can take you to get-”

“Sure. Lincoln… I’m just… I need to find my mother” then she leaves.

She runs.

And then just bursts through her mother’s door. Gordon is in the office with her.

“Uhm…hi” She says.

“Daisy? Do you need something?”

“I was actually- Have you seen Ward?”

“Oh, dear. Gordon was just telling me that he decided to leave”

“He… left?”

Without even saying goodbye?

“He requested to leave and said that you would continue your training here”

She looks at Gordon, who has not said anything “Where did you take him?”

“I took him to the same place where I picked you up”

“To Cincinnati ?”

“Yes”

She looks back at her mom “He didn’t even tell me…”

“Maybe he thought that this was the best for you” Jiaying says.

“Yeah. Maybe he did. I thought we were all going back there for my brain scan thing…”

“Oh. About that. I spoke to Lincoln. We were thinking that it’s best to check your progress here and then make a decision. It could be unnecessary to expose you like that at this moment”

“Right…”

“Today we can have that dinner, what do you think?”

Daisy smiles “Yes. Great idea. I’ll see you tonight, then”

Jiaying nods and smiles at her.

And then Daisy leaves. Closing the door behind her.

Shit.

Change of plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!! I know.. I know..
> 
> I promised you guys more chapters and then disappeared for a month hahahaha but then my mother visited me and we went on a trip, then work... and a terrible writers block... I don't know... time is a weird thing.
> 
> BUT I'M BACK and our Sundays are back...
> 
> And the next one is going to be good, if anyone can catch the nerdy easter egg in the tittle, you probably can predict what's going to happen next :D
> 
> Can I read your theories???
> 
> Please enjoy!


	12. Quake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy has to act fast if she wants to save the people that she cares about. She decides to fight for her mother, but maybe some thing can't be changed after all.

You know when you have so many problems in your mind, so many things to do, and you can’t just focus on one single task to actually solve one thing at the time?

This level of stress is driving her crazy. She knows that she’s been reckless. 

It’s been almost 2 days, and it’s like nothing happened. Here, at the afterlife, people just do their thing. She’s been to a couple of sessions that her mother does with other Inhumans in training. She never saw that happen before. 

Jiaying still doesn’t take any pupils full-time, but she does keep an eye on everything, knows every name, and takes time to organize these talks or exercises outdoors, for the people.

But every moment they share is a struggle, it’s like she’s fighting with something inside of her.

At this point, Daisy Johnson, top Shield agent, would have started cracking heads here for sure, but she’s been thinking about taking another approach. 

What would Skye do?

She needs that diviner.

But she also has other priorities at this moment.

She might be having trouble dealing with that rage and confusion, but she’s not stupid.

It’s finally pizza night. Gordon is out, and she’s spending her time with Lincoln, just sitting on her bed.

“I still think that there’s something that you’re not telling me”

Daisy smiles “Why do you insist on being spoiled like that?”

“Because at first I thought it might be something good, but now I’m not totally sure”

Now she looks down. She doesn’t need this right now.

But she needs him.

“Listen, Lincoln. You are… like one of the best people that I’ve ever met. You are… you’re a hero, whether you’re saving lives in an OR, or saving the world from an alien psychopath”

“What?”

“The point is… you can have a great life. You will have one” She takes his hand “And you will know when to do the right thing. You always do”

He leans closer “I think I kinda know right now”

She clears her throat and drops his hand “Right, uhm…good. Let’s just… wait for things to follow their natural course”

He chuckles “Alright. Natural course”

She sighs “How about we go out for a walk?”

“Now?”

She smiles “Yeah. This place is pretty magical at night”

He smiles back “Sure. Let’s go”

Daisy takes a light jacket and Lincoln follows her out. It’s late so most activity has ceased by now.

There are just a few lights on inside the houses, but it’s not like the place has any kind of strong security.

And Lincoln suddenly decides to go with “The stars look… beautiful tonight”

“Yeah” She says but she’s not paying attention to that.

He opens his mouth to say something, but he rather not make it more awkward “What do you want to do exactly?” Lincoln asks, because he obviously noticed that she’s up to something. When they saw Alisha, Daisy suddenly grabbed his arm and laughed?

So yeah. He looks pretty confused.

But she knows exactly which Inhumans are loyal to her mother, and they can’t raise any suspicions. If she would have gone out alone this late, someone would have stopped her. But everybody knows and trusts Lincoln.

“Daisy” He insists.

“You said you you wanted to know more, right?” She stops.

He frowns “I really thought this was going in a different direction”

“Listen. I have to tell you something, but I need to go to my mother’s office first”

“What? Why?”

“I need you to trust me. This is going to be hard...er to believe. But remember, you need to do the right thing”

 

* * *

 

“You need to know, our wish here is not to hurt you” Jiaying tells Grant. He’s sitting on a bed, in his small, windowless room.

“Is this the luxury suite, then?”

“I understand that you care about my daughter” Jiaying says as she paces in front of him “I appreciate that, and that is why I decided to give you this opportunity to talk, one that you still refuse to take”

“I already told you. Talk to Daisy. She’s your daughter. She’s… going through a lot, but she needs you”

“That’s why she came here to steal a diviner?” Jiaying asks and Grant can’t really respond to that “Do you think this is the first time that I have dealt with people craving the power that it can give them?”

“Daisy is not craving anything. She-“

“Don’t lie to me! I know humans. I know about their greed. How they will step on anyone to get what they want”

“You’re talking about your own daughter”

“She was raised by your kind, after all”

He stands up “She wasn’t raised by anyone! She was alone! And she’s not here because of greed. She’s just trying to save the whole freaking world! And if she’s here, it’s just because, deep down, she hoped she could save you first. Can’t you see it? She needs you to give her hope!”

Jiaying suddenly moves her hand to his neck, and his first instinct is to stop her, but a way of dizziness almost makes him lose his balance.

What is happening?

“How dare you? She was not alone because I left her. They took her from me!”

Grant tries to clear his throat and finally moves his hand to grab Jiaying’s wrist, but he doesn’t have enough strength to remove it “I know. I know what they did to you and your family”

She pushes down until he’s on his knees, unable to fight back “Who are you, exactly?”

 

* * *

 

 

“ARE YOU EVEN-“

“Shhhh!”

Lincoln tries again, this time with a lower voice. They are inside Jiaying’s office “Are you even listening to yourself?”

“I know. I wouldn’t believe it either, except that it already happened”

“Jiaying would never hurt anyone, even less you. She doesn’t have people locked up in here! This is ridiculous”

Daisy stops. She’s searching for the diviner.

“You know that cabin that they use to keep the most… unstable Inhumans?”

“Yeah… we don’t use that a lot. How do you even-“ he closes his eyes for a second and nods “Right. Time traveller”

“I still don’t know if that would be the right way to describe it” then she goes back to the desk “Anyway. I will prove it to you. If they still have Ward in here, he’s going to be there”

“Oh God”

“Here it is” She says as she finds the wooden case inside one of the lower drawers. She takes it out and places it on the desk.

“You can’t do this”

“Lincoln-“

“You... sound crazy! The guy just left!”

“Then we’ll go there and the cabin will be empty” Daisy opens the box as they speak. The diviner glows as she takes it in her hand, illuminating the dark room with a dim, orange light.

“And what is the diviner for?”

“She’s... dangerous. I can’t just show up there” she sees how Lincoln frowns, and his fingertips spark with blue static “I’m no going to hurt her. I... I’m going to try harder this time”

“Try what?”

“I will try to save her. But I need this”

“You can’t just get it open”

“There must be a way”

He rolls his eyes “There isn’t. Jiaying has worked on that for years”

“Wait a minute. She’s working on what exactly? She extracted the crystals?”

“Daisy. This stops now. I can’t let you take that obelisk. And I have to take this to Jiaying”

“Fine. Take it to her. You will probably find her in that cabin”

“Just stop!”

She rolls her eyes and just grabs the obelisk to leave, but Lincoln takes her arm”

“If you do it, I’m going to have to have to stop you”

“Give one chance to prove you that I’m right. Just one”

 

* * *

 

“You’re not just a common mercenary, are you?” Jiaying asks, while Grant is coughing on his knees, just recovering after... whatever it was what she just did to him.

“I’m retired anyway”

“Retired from what?”

He looks up at her “Whatever you want to do to me, just do it. But listen to Daisy. Please give her a chance”

“I’m telling you this one last time. You get to leave this place only if you tell me what you’re hiding from me”

He shakes his head slowly “I’m not leaving without her”

“I finally got her back. I will stop at nothing to protect her, and our people”

“You got this thing all wrong”

She kneels down in front of him “You had one last chance”

This time her hands go around his neck, and Grant is struggling to breathe now. Whatever she’s doing to him, she’s taking her time. Making him feel all the pain “She will… never… forgive you”

“She doesn’t have to. You left her here”

“So that’s… agh… you lied”

“Just admit it. Say that you’re one of them”

 

* * *

 

She feels a little bad, because, judging by his smile and eagerness before… she kinda lead him on, and then it was a complete disaster, which shouldn’t be a surprise by her standards. But if she finds Grant here, it’s going to be worth it.

The cabin should be pretty much abandoned. No windows. Reinforced walls.

Also soundproof.

It’s the only logical place to keep Grant if he’s still here.

And there’s something… like a bad feeling. God, why did it take he so long to figure how to solve this? She’s losing her touch.

Or maybe not.

The Inhuman that takes care of Jiaying’s personal security is stationed outside of the cabin.

He also sees her.

Daisy smiles “Hey!”

The man starts walking towards her, he doesn’t look happy.

“Oh crap” She murmurs.

“What are you doing here?”

“What are you doing here?”

Was that a growl?

“You can’t be here. In fact you should be resting right now” The man continues. “I can escort you to the main house if you want”

Alright. It’s back to what Daisy Johnson would do “What is your thing again? Strength right?”

He doesn’t have time to react. Daisy jumps and, with her arms around his neck, takes enough impulse to climb his body and move her leg around his head.

It’s… not that simple, but she manages to flip him and knock him down.

Unfortunately, it’s not enough and he starts fighting back.

Okay. He’s strong.

He grabs Daisy by her hips and them flips them again until he smacks her against the ground.

She’s punching him, but with his strength it does little to win her the fight.

It’s a good thing she doesn’t have to win. Just buy enough time.

“Daisy!!”

She hears Lincoln’s voice in the distance, and hopefully he found just what she needed.

* * *

 

“This was your last chance to walk away”

He’s grinding his teeth in pain, trying not to pass out, but he’s losing the battle. It’s like he doesn’t have any strength left in her body, any air…

But just before he gives up, they feel the ground shaking.

It starts slow, but soon enough it’s a full blown earthquake.

The furniture is rattling against the floor, and even Jiaying loses her balance.

She lets him go.

Then the door opens on its own, practically breaks as Daisy storms inside the room, with Lincoln behind her.

The quake stops as she clenches her hands into fists.

“What did you do?” Jiaying asks, then she looks at Lincoln.

“Mom. You need to stop this”

“That was the only crystal that we had managed to extract!”

“And I promise you that all of this is for a good reason, but first you need to listen to me. And you need to let Grant go”

Jiaying grabs and pulls him up by his t-shirt. He can’t stand on his own “You have only lied to me since you got here. And now you betrayed me. For this man?”

Then she places her hand on the back of his head and the torture starts again.

Daisy raises her hand “MOM, NO! Just… leave him. Please. Stop this” Daisy says. She came here with all the intention to fight. But she stopped herself the moment she crossed that door.

It’s like part of her refuses to accept it, even when she knew what to expect when she decided to come here.

The last time her mother ended up dead.

And now she has a pretty lifeless Grant in her grasp.

She’s just…frozen.

“Daisy” Grant manages to say, and that does it.

With her hand, Daisy sends a wave strong enough to send her mother and Ward flying against the wall.

But at least she stops her.

Lincoln quickly jumps into action, running to grab Grant and drag him away from Jiaying.

“I’m sorry” Daisy starts “but you need to stop. We can still fix this, but I’m going to need your help. I can’t see another person die because of me. I can’t see him die, and I can’t lose you again”

Jiaying is just getting back on her feet. She looks angry, but also confused.

“Again?” She asks.

Daisy ignores her, and moves to check on Ward “Are you okay? Can you breathe?” She says and then places her hand on his chest.

His heart is beating very slowly, and he looks pale, struggling to keep his eyes open.

“Just look at me. Please. I’m here. Grant, stay with me” She looks up to Lincoln, who is still looking shocked.

He gets the hint and immediately starts checking Grant, but there’s not a lot he can do here “There’s a pulse and reflexes” he adds as he snaps his fingers in from of Grant “But he’s very weak and dehydrated. We need to take him to the medical room now”

“He broke our law” Jiaying finally says.

“Stop lying!” Daisy yells angryly as she tries to help Lincoln move Grant to the bed. “If you stop maybe I will do the same”

“We need Gordon” Lincoln says.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Grant is looking a lot better. Color has returned to his skin, and he’s asleep, but breathing normally.

Daisy is sitting next to him, holding his hand. Lincoln is standing on the other side of the bed, pretending to check vitals, but really staring at her.

“I’m sorry” She says.

“For what? Using me to go on a crazy mission to rescue your boyfriend?”

Daisy almost smiles “There’s a lot that I haven’t told you and… things didn’t end great here, not only for us”

“I figured. I have figured a lot I think. But I think it’s better if I actually stop asking. The thing is I don’t know what happens now? There has to be a reason- What if he did something?“

“Grant didn’t do anything. If someone messed this up, it was me. I lied and I was reckless and angry and… stupid”

“I never thought she would be capable of hurting someone like that”

“I had to find out the hard way, but the people that live here… they are good, and she’s good to them. They need her. I need to at least try to save her. Maybe I should have listened to him and not act like an idiot. This could have been avoided”

“She’s not bad. She’s not like that”

“There are lots of things inside of all of us. Maybe there’s still a chance to bring out the good parts in her”

“Do you need me to go with you?”

She shakes her head “Stay with him. And please don’t tell anyone. If we can fix this, we can still save this place and everyone in it”

Lincoln nods and then Daisy stands up.

“She wouldn’t… hurt you, would she?” He asks one last time.

“I’m not going to ruin it again”

 

* * *

 

Daisy goes straight to her mother’s office. She knows that she’s probably waiting for her.

She’s scared.

Her mother is still dangerous, Grant is hurt, and now even Lincoln is involved.

But this is the only way to make things right.

“Come in” Jiaying says after Daisy opens the door.

“I don’t even know what to say. We both have been lying”

“At least I have not lied about who I am”

“I only did it because I know that it is hard for you. Mom… I know that you’re good. You have cared for hundreds of Inhumans here, you have dedicated your life to them. But there are parts of you that are still broken, and when that comes out…”

“You have no right-“

“What you did to Grant tonight, you did it to me before. You tried to kill me”

Jiaying turns her back to Daisy and walks to the balcony. 

“You gave up on us, and now I did the same to you” Daisy continues.

“Tell me what you’re hiding”

“Me and Grant, we’re… or we were with Shield”

Her mother turns around again, with glazed eyes and an angry look on her face.

“I was afraid to bring it up because you snapped the first time, and it was because of me. I brought them into your life. I ruined it. I’m sorry for that. I never got the chance to say it”

“Why did I try to kill you?”

“Because you went out and tried to murder everybody. I couldn’t let you do that”

“And why did I stop?”

“You didn’t. Cal… he saved me”

Jiaying sobs “Cal? You know your father?”

“That didn’t end great either, but I guess that in the end it’s not your fault, or his. Life wasn’t fair to our family”

“It wasn’t _life_. It was Shield!”

“It was Daniel Whitehall, and Hydra. And believe me. They are all going to pay for what they did”

“And you think that’s enough?”

“It has to be, because it’s the only way that we can fix us”

“All this time, and I thought that if I ever got to see you again, it would be the best thing of my life”

Daisy looks down “Mom…”

“Daisy you can try to hide and ignore the damage, but the scars are still here. Visible. As a constant reminder”

Daisy takes a step closer “I have a mission. You know about that. I could have gone somewhere else, but instead I decided to come here because deep down I wanted to have hope. I wanted to believe that I could see you again and things could be different”

“You came here because you needed your powers, ad it seems like you have that now”

“That’s what I was telling myself”

“But you knew what was going to happen”

“I know that things can change. I have seen it. I need you to believe that. Maybe it’s not too late. You haven’t hurt anyone, and we can-“

“No”

“Mom! Listen to me. Just try. We can’t fix the scars, but we can built from here” Daisy says and then takes her mother’s hands “I need you. I… don’t know what to do and I’m alone in this until I figure out-“

“I don’t think you’re alone. Even Lincoln is on your side now” Jiaying says and then pulls her hands back.

“Just think about it. Please. I will tell you everything that you want to know”

Jiaying stares at her for a moment. Daisy can tell that she’s trying to hold back tears, taking time to choose her words “I think the best course of action is for you to continue your mission away from the Afterlife”

“What?”

“Clearly, this is not the path that you’re going to choose”

“But mom…”

“I already lost control tonight and you’re right. This people need me. I’m not going to risk this”

Daisy nods and looks down.

“If we don’t want history to repeat itself, I’m not letting you bring more of those murderers to my home”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy... I KNOW. I keep disappearing, but here I am again. AND DAISY GOT HER POWERS.
> 
> Awesome work for everyone that googled the name of the previous chapter, it was actually related to the thing that happens just before an earthquake, and now our earthquake is here.
> 
> I can only tell you that in the next one, we're going to see Daisy meeting... some very important people, prepare for a time jump of sorts hahaha
> 
> And sorry... I promise that inspiration is coming back.
> 
> Please tell me your theories! 
> 
> ;D


	13. Rupture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy is back on track with her original plan and starts focusing on it again, but it's hard for her to hide the fact that the encounter with her past affected her deeply. Ate least the fact that her feelings seem to be more clear is a start, but she doesn't have time to be bothered by that, because it's finally time to find the only people that can actually defeat Thanos before he arrives.

This is… definitely not an ideal situation.

Pretty much the opposite.

She looks at Ward through the rearview mirror as he moves in his sleep. 

She’s driving.

And Lincoln is sitting next to her in silence.

She managed to ruin his life again.

Jiaying kicked him out, too. All he wanted was to help people.

Now he’s back to being alone.

Unless…

No. Getting involved in this life is what got him killed in the first place.

 

 

* * *

 

BEFORE

 

“That’s the whole truth?” Jiaying asks, sitting in the same couch as Daisy, but keeping her distance.

She’s not even looking at her daughter.

“That’s how it happened”

“It took me years to walk away from the kind of monsters that we became in our search for you. Today, I realized that it’s really easy to go down that road again. It felt-“

“Mom-

Jiaying finally looks at Daisy “Oh, but I could have. I would have been easy. There’s not one bone in my body that feels any kind of sympathy for humanity, and I can live with that”

“Were you really going to kill him?”

“Men like him were responsible for tearing our lives apart, Daisy”

“Not like him. If anything, he’s proof that people can be saved, that everyone has a choice that can change their lives for the better”

Jiaying stands up “And your dedication to them only proves that you shouldn’t be in this place any longer”

“Not if you don’t want me here”

“Take Ward, and Lincoln with you”

“What?”

 

* * *

“Don’t blame yourself” Lincoln says, as if he’s reading her mind “I’m not sure I wanted to stay after I saw what she was capable of”

“You could have helped them. I don’t know, maybe even lead them some day”

He chuckles “I don’t know if that would have been the right path for me. I also like it in Cincinnati. You on the other hand…”

“We already tried the team leader thing for me. Didn’t work out”

“What haven’t you done?”

She almost smiles “And I have a mission to finish. I need to get to the city as soon as I can”

“Gordon could have just dropped us in New York”

“This is the least that we could do for you. You have a life here, and friends and-“

“Bad memories” Lincoln sighs.

Daisy grabs his hand “You’re probably the best person that I’ve ever met. Lincoln, you need to continue doing what you love and my mom… we’ll find a way to make her come around”

“Daisy. I’m really sorry. You must be feeling-“

“It’s still an improvement” She jokes and focuses on the road, as they approach Lincoln’s apartment. “At least nobody died”

“Okay…”

Daisy looks at Grant again “How long until he fully recovers?”

“Not long. Actually he was starting to look a lot before before Gordon brought us back. Pulse was regular, no longer dehydrated. He probably needs a good night’s rest and he’ll be good. We really don’t have any modern medicine advice for getting the life sucked out of you”

 

* * *

 

 

BEFORE

 

He’s still a little dizzy, and sleepy, but he opens his eyes when he hears the door.

He really wants to see Daisy, just have her near him and grab her hand to tell her that he’s sorry, that he messed up. She can’t give up. 

For a second he thinks it’s her and he smiles. He’s not sure if he just said her name out loud.

But soon he realizes that the silhouette approaching him is not Daisy.

“Grant Ward”

He’s too weak to try to defend himself, and he’s not sure he can take another attack.

“I’m not going to hurt you… now” Jiaying starts “You’re going to leave”

“Daisy…”

“You’re all leaving”

“No”

“Let me speak” She says and takes another step until she’s right next to him “I think that you know what I’m capable of. And I will not hesitate to destroy anything that threatens my people… and even more my daughter. Right now I might be the person that can hurt her the most”

“She needs you”

“She doesn’t. I’m not always… in control. If I hurt her I will lose any last bit of hope that I had to move on. That might also explain why you’re still alive” she sighs “I want the best for her, and If she stays, it’s not going to be good for any of us. So prove me that I didn’t let you live in vain, and… protect her for me”

Grant nods.

“Or I’ll finish this” She says before grabbing his wrist.

This time, the feeling is completely different. He kinda feels like he wants to throw up, but he also feels stronger.

She’s the one that looks in pain this time.

“Stop!” He says and grabs her wrist "you don’t have to do this” he says as Jiaying breaths heavily.

“I promise I will protect her, and I… can do something extra for you”

 

* * *

Lincoln helps Grant walk, even when he complains all the way up to his apartment. He’s awake now, and feeling better.

“I can do it” He mumbles as Lincoln helps him sit on his bed.

“You need to rest. It’s getting late” Daisy says from the door, with her arms crossed as she enjoys the scene. “I need you on your fee tomorrow”

“We can sleep like the last time” Grant starts, and then he talks to Lincoln “You can use your bed”

Lincoln smiles “I’m fine. Just go to sleep”

Grant wants to protest again but Daisy is already leaving the room, followed by Lincoln.

Great.

He knows he’s being an idiot. This is not the time for feeling jealous. Daisy has an important mission, and now he even has a mission of his own.

And yes- He’s still tired, even after Jiaying did some of her weird voodoo on him to give some of his strength back. They have a long journey to start the next day.

He doesn’t need to be thinking about the way she was holding Lincoln’s hand in the car.

After taking his pants and shirt off, it still takes him some time to relax.

Maybe 20 minutes? One hour?

He can’t sleep.

And he can’t hear anything outside the bedroom, which is probably good? What? What was he expecting to hear?

Fuck. Were that footsteps?

He closes his eyes and just focuses on the door opening, then closing and the light steps getting closer.

It’s Daisy.

Should he tell her something? Ask if she’s fine?

She doesn’t move or say anything for a couple of minutes, and after that time he decides that it’s better to continue to pretend like he’s asleep. It would only make it awkward if he speaks now, right?

He’s an idiot. Acting like an awkward kid. And he freezes when Daisy finally moves.

Daisy’s careful, and moves slowly as she lays on the bed in front of him, accommodating to the curve of his body, but minding his space so they don’t touch.

Grant opens his eyes and the faint light that comes through the window allows him to see the back of her head, and the silhouette of her body as she rests on her side.

Why is she doing this?

Should he say something now? Maybe move his hand to her shoulder?

He hears a soft whimper.

She’s crying and he can’t act like a coward any longer.

His arm wraps around her middle and he moves towards her instead of pulling her body.

Daisy freezes for a second, but then allows her body to relax in his embrace. She sobs louder. She’s scared.

She failed to save her mother. She’s losing more and more memories every day and she almost had Grant die before her eyes?

How could she possibly save the whole damn universe? It’s just her. Even with her powers, it’s too much. It’s way too much.

Grant holds her tighter, and the fact that she can feel his heart beating rapidly inside his chest is comforting. She’s getting used to it again, but it’s the best feeling in the world.

He won’t leave, right?

 

* * *

 

The next day Grant wakes up to an empty bed.

Was he hallucinating?

Outside the bedroom, Daisy and Lincoln are already having breakfast. And she looks sad.

She’s not her usual, chatty, wisecracking self.

She’s more like Daisy. That version of her that has to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders.

“Want coffee?” Lincoln offers and then goes to grab another cup while Grant sits with them.

Lincoln is actually the one doing most of the talking.

Daisy almost cries again when she has to say goodbye.

Grant didn’t imagine any of that. That’s how it felt. There’s the need to hold her and try to make it better, any way he can.

He’s in big trouble.

“I’m really sorry” She says “I know I will find a way to fix thing with Jiaying-“

“Don’t worry about that. Give her some time. Go save our asses and then we’ll figure this out”

“Thank you. For believing me, and… the crystal, everything. You kinda saved our asses first”

Lincoln smiles “Worth it” he hugs Daisy one more time.

And she holds onto him for a little longer.

Then Grant shakes Lincoln’s hand with his best attempt at a smile.

Minutes later they are back on the road.

Back to the silence.

“Trust me. This might take longer but it’s safer option. Besides, the route is more… scenic”.

But Daisy continues to drive in silence.

They are supposed to arrive to Detroit to cross the border, and then continue until they meet one of Ward’s contacts to borrow a plane.

His plan.

The next part will involve fake identities and a couple of… lawyers or whatever corporate bullshit cover on a business trip.

Her plan.

But it will still take them about two days. And that’s time that she doesn’t want to waste.

Every morning there’s a new thing that she doesn’t remember. She doesn’t really know what her suit looked like, she can’t recall Yoyo’s real name, she… she doesn’t know how Coulson died. She’s forgetting faces and places and it’s getting worst everyday.

Like some part of her is fading away.

“I need you to start recording me”

He frowns “What?”

“I will tell you important things that I remember now. Names, places… things that happened. I need you to record me or take notes or whatever. At least the important stuff”

“Daisy… are you ok?”

She swallows “Yeah. I’m just worried. I already wasted enough time and I feel like I’m forgetting more things”

“You didn’t waste time. Your mother-“

“Ward. Please. I don’t want to talk about your mother. I need you to do this, okay?”

“Alright”

 

* * *

 

That same night, they make it to a small city, just about an hour away from Montreal. They get a hotel room so Daisy can work on their new identities, reservation, itinerary and any background information that they might need to go back to the US.

Grant is sitting on the bed, checking his notes. He spent most of the day recording whatever Daisy felt that it was important. He also took notes to organize their registry. His conversation during the day was mostly limited to that, and now she’s sitting alone in the balcony, working on her laptop.

“It’s cold. Come inside” 

“I’m almost done, dad”

He shakes his head and decides to join her instead. He sits on the floor next to her and rubs his hands together when he feels the chilly wind.

“Just take it easy”

“I can’t take it easy. I need to know exactly what I’m going to tell him. This is not exactly an easy story to sell, you know?”

“Daisy-“

“And we need a plan to get insi-“

“Daisy. It’s okay. We’ll do everything tomorrow”

She sighs and closes her laptop.

“I’m sorry about what happened, and about your Mom… and about Lincoln”

Wait what?

“What about Lincoln?” She asks, looking at him.

He clears his throat “It… must have been hard to leave him and… just seeing him again. I know how you… feel”

“Wait” She frowns.

“And I’m sure he’ll wait”

“Right… when I’m done with all of this, I’m sure we can finally be happy” She says and then Grant looks down.

“Sure. That sounds-”

Then she nudges him softly. “You’re an idiot”

He just looks at her.

“Ward, I… look, It took me years to accept what happened to Lincoln. Moving on from that it’s probably the hardest thing that I’ve ever done. But I did it. Nothing makes me happier than knowing that he gets to live, because he didn’t deserve what happened”

“If you’re scared of hurting him-“

“I’m not scared of that”

“He’s safe now”

“Ward-“

“I’ll make sure he-“

He stops when Daisy grabs his shirt and pulls him for a kiss.

Her lips are cold, but it still ignites something inside of him. Some kind of joy that he doesn’t recall feeling before in his life. This is not like that time on the cargo hold of the bus, when they were all rage and pent up desire.

Although the desire is still here. Just better. The kiss is soft and slow, and she’s moving her cold hands to the back of his neck, sending more shivers down his spine.

Grant moans in protest when she stops.

“Stop talking. Just... stop talking”

He nods, but he’s staring at her lips. He’s desperate for more.

“I guess I’ve been acting weird. I mean I know you noticed… I woke you up last night. I’m sorry”

“No complains here”

That almost makes her smile.

“I’m not thinking about Lincoln, I’m just worried about... what I’m loosing. What I could lose if I fail... again”

“For the record, I think you didn’t fail to save your mother”

“She rejected me”

“But you saved her life. You made her realize that she didn’t want to hurt you”

“She didn’t-“

“She told me” Grant says and the grabs her hand “And we will give it another try after you’re done saving the world from an alien genocide”

Now she smiles “I also miss the team... I mean, the more I forget about the future, the more I remember things that happened now, like small things. They are going to be completely different people, you know? I don’t know if letting things like that is the right thing to do. Our lives were painful and terrible, but they were our lives”

“So what do you want to do about that?”

“Well, we’re going to need all the help that we can get”

“Then we’ll get them”

“Baby steps, tho. We have a building to infiltrate tomorrow”

“We’re probably going to see your boyfriend from the future”

And she finally chuckles “Are you still thinking about that?” She says as she stands up to go back inside their room. “I told you it wasn’t like _that”_

_“_ I’m just saying” He follows her.

“Let me tell you one thing. If I’m going to have a boyfriend in the future, I can have him being jealous about everything I have ever done”

“I never said I was jealous”

“I never said you’ll be my boyfriend” she retorts, raising an eyebrow at him. “Now... pick a side, and stay on it” she adds playfully, tilting her head towards the bed.

But that smile was just for him.

The moment he’s not looking she doesn’t have to pretend that she doesn’t feel like she’s about to break down.

Tomorrow she has to face people that were a big part of her life in the end, a part that now she’s struggling to remember.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! we're back on schedule here :D hope you enjoyed this chapter and paid lot of attention, because a lot of these stuff will come into play later... like... what did Ward promise to Jiaying? Will Lincoln come back? What about the rest of the inhumans?
> 
> And... what about Skyeward? 
> 
> Well, in the next one we'll finally meet some people that I now you want to see.
> 
> Thank you for reading guys :)


	14. The Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Grant have to infiltrate de Avengers tower, but first she has to deal with her fear of completely losing her memories of the future, and with that the strength and courage that she doesn't believe that she has yet.

Grant opens his eyes and feels his heart rate accelerate. It takes him a second to process what’s happening, and then one more to actually move and try to understand what might be causing…

The bed is shaking.

“Daisy?”

His eyes need a moment to get used to the darkness, and his first instinct is to move his hand to her side of the bed, but it’s empty.

Finally, a sob is what directs his attention to the right spot, the foot of the big bed that they are sharing.

Grant turns on the lamp on his side and finally sees Daisy. She’s rubbing her arms like the day this whole thing started, at the bus.

“I’m sorry” She mumbles “I… don’t know. I’m supposed to have this down I-“

“Hey” He sits next to her. The tremors seems to be stopping now “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine” She says, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. “I think I was having a nightmare, and then it was like I could feel the pain again“

Grant grabs one if her arms to examine her. “You were able to use it back at the Afterlife”

“For a moment, but you have no idea what it can do. I don’t think I can remember how I got a hold of it the first time I…” then she looks at him “Ward, I think she’s dying”

“She?”

She shakes her head “Me… Daisy. It’s like she’s fading away”

“You’re speaking like it’s a completely different person”

“She kind of is, when you think about it” she pulls her arm back “If I lose all this memories, I’m… just me? I don’t even know how to control this powers. I don’t know how to fight-”

“It has nothing to do with being another person. You just need time”

“We don’t have time”

“Daisy” He insists “Those memories are yours. Things that you did… or will do. You didn’t just become that fighter. I think you always were. You would do anything to help”

She sobs again and leans against his chest, finding comfort in his arms as Grant embraces her “It still feels like something is leaving me. I don’t know how to describe it”

“Are you scared right now?”

“Of course. Thanos is terrifying. Every day I feel weaker, with less time, and less advantage… like… he knows somehow, and will come here any second. This is making me crazy”

“We won’t let any of that happen. Tomorrow we will get help, and you can focus on training, and controlling your powers. It’s not just you against him”

Daisy sighs and then moves back, to look at him.

“Grant”

“I promise. We will find a way”

“Maybe there’s another thing”

“What thing?”

She just stares at him, which makes him feel a little nervous. It almost feels like she’s reading something in him that he doesn’t even know.

“Some time ago you said that we should live our last days, that I shouldn’t even bother. Now you want to save the world?”

“We had just escaped Cuba, and-“

“You heard me at the Afterlife, right? You know that he’s dead because of me”

Now he’s the one avoiding her eyes “He’s dead because of a lot of things”

“Maybe we could talk about it?”

“Maybe I don’t want to”

“Ward…”

“Look. He died, and if he didn’t… it would have been you, or me, or anyone that he wanted. I know… I know he wasn’t 100% in his right mind, but it was an impossible situation. He wasn’t good to me and-”

“I’m sorry. I should have said that”

“You don’t have to”

“I don’t want you to feel like you have to do this, the way you felt that you had to do things for Garrett. You don’t owe anyone anything”

“NO. No… It’s nothing like that. Not like John. I know. I know that”

“Great” she tries to smile and then grabs his hand. 

“This is everyone’s war. You said it” He sighs and pauses for a second before he chooses his words “I want to be here. I want to help you”

“Okay, okay. Good” then she cuts the distance before softly bumping against his shoulder “Whatever you do, it should be because you feel like it’s the right thing to do. Not for me, or for anyone”

He looks down, almost seems a little shy “A couple of months ago I couldn’t care less if the world exploded, but now… maybe I realized that there are good things that I want. And I will fight for that. Maybe there’s a chance for me to be… happy” he adds without letting go of her hand, even tho he still doesn’t dare to look at her.

And it makes him even more nervous that she takes a few seconds to respond.

Nothing is shaking in the room now.

But Daisy is not saying anything.

So Grant decides to speak again.

“Sorry. I-“

“Don’t die” She says, and when Grant looks at her, he can see tears again. “I know that you’re great at coming back to annoy me, but this time I really need you to not die”

Grant nods and pulls her back into his arms.

 

* * *

 

 

They make it to Manhattan the next morning. They cover identities are holding up well enough, just a couple of lawyers going about their meetings and with their names on a list that will grant them access to the Stark Relief Foundation floor.

From then it gets a little more complicated, but they’ll manage.

And Grant looks damn well in a suit, which is a plus.

“Good morning. My name is John Riley, this is my associate Michelle Wang, and we have an appointment with Mr. Edward March”

Her job is to get the credentials, IDs, hack into the servers and put their fake names there.

His job is to charm the staff.

For now they just need to be inside the building, the Avengers headquarters are supposed to be a completely separate thing from the Stark Tower offices underneath them, and she’s not familiarized with any of this. By the time she was part of the team, they had already moved out.

Security should be tighter, probably a different system entirely.

It might take longer than they anticipated.

When they are inside the elevator, she opens her briefcase and pulls out a phone.

“We have less than a minute” Grant says.

“You did your thing, now let me do mine”

“This building has been in constant renovation since Stark got it. The floor plans might not be up to date”

“Maybe you could have asked the receptionist to find us a nice, cozy spot to hide. She was so lovely”

Grant smiles, but before he can speak again, Daisy finishes with her phone.

“We have a loop. Come on…”

He hoists Daisy up so she can open the hatch on the roof.

Quickly enough, Daisy is passing through and extending her hand for Grant to follow her.

“We’re in”

* * *

 

It’s late, but that doesn’t stop Tony Stark when he’s obsessed with a new idea.

Yes. There were some delays. Steve started experimenting those weird episodes, and also that couple of very special… young individuals that they are hiding from the government now.

And Pepper… well, she’s not very happy. This was supposed to end when he destroyed his suits, but didn’t.

Then it was supposed to end when he built the Iron Legion and got the Avengers under his roof, but it didn’t.

Because it’s not enough… yet.

So here he is, back to the lab on his own.

Because, of course, Bruce wants to think about it. It’s dangerous, and it could go very wrong.

Sure. What’s out there is probably going to be just fund and not dangerous at all.

The scepter found in Sokovia could be the key to protect this world from him. He knows it’s _him_. It could help them create something that could stop this war before it even starts.

If any of Steve’s visions are even close to the truth, they are going to need it, which is why Thor allowed them to study the scepter and work on it longer.

Just being careful, and sharing all his discoveries. That was the one condition.

But the fact that even Thor is worried after those fragments that Steve shared, that is definitely not a good sign.

“Sir, we have a-“

Tony frowns when he hears Jarvis’s voice cut like that.

“You there, J?”

“Yes, sir”

“Were you trying to tell me something?” 

A pause.

“No, sir” He says after a few seconds.

“Jarvis, talk to-“

“No, sir” the voice repeats.

“What? What is wrong with you, buddy?”

“No, sir”

“Damn it” He gets up and calls for the gauntlets of his armor.

Just in case.

He quickly walks to the main lobby in his floor. “J. If you’re listening. I want the legion ready”

But there’s no answer.

He runs.

“If this is a prank…”

But then he stops. This actually has to be some kind of joke. 

He puts his gauntlets down.

“Tony Stark. I’m really sorry to appear like this” Daisy starts “But we’re here for a good reason. I promise”

“Oh my God”

“My name is-“

“Daisy” Tony says, approaching them slowly “You’re _the_ Daisy”

“What?” Daisy and Grant say practically at the same time.

“This is crazy” Tony continues “We’ve been waiting for you”

“We?”

“Yes. We. Jarvis. Please, call the others right now…Avengers assemble… whatever. You know”

But there’s no answer.

Tony frowns “By the way. What the hell did you do to my Jarvis?”

“I didn’t damage it. I just created some delays here and there. It should go back to normal in a few minutes”

“You have got to show me how you did that”

Then they finally hear the cybernetic voice “Sir, the Iron Legion is ready”

 

* * *

 

“I don’t like this” Grant says.

They are now waiting in one of the meeting rooms while Stark gathers the rest of the Avengers.

Or that’s what he said.

He kept complaining about the fact that he would have to do it the old fashioned way.

“You think that Shield’s involved?” Daisy answers “How does he even know my name? They could be coming for us as we speak”

“I don’t know. If Coulson took this to Fury and he’s involved… I guess he could have warned the Avengers”

“Damn it. We need to get out of here”

“We already made it this far”

“We can’t get captured”

He grabs her arms when he notices some of the smaller objects in the room starting to shake slightly “Hey… don’t panic. Even if Shield comes we’ll work with that. They have to listen”

“Shield will take you”

“It doesn’t matter. We’re here. They will have to listen”

And then the door opens, Tony is the first through the door, followed by Romanoff, Banner and… Steve Rogers.

He freezes the moment he sees Daisy.

For weeks he thought that there was something wrong with him. That he was crazy.

But then this woman appears, proving that she exists, and if she’s looking for them so desperately, that there’s some truth to the visions that he had.

He also remembers some other things.

“Alright. We have two members out, but this will have to do. We can’t wait” Tony starts “Fellas, this is Daisy and… her friend…”

“This is Grant Ward” Natasha interrupts “A Shield fugitive, and a known Hydra operative. Former colleague” she tilts her head and crosses her arms “Hello, Ward”

“Romanoff” Ward answers.

“That’s not important right now” Steve finally speaks, making all the heads turn “You’re here…”

Daisy frowns “Uhm… yeah. How do you know my name? Who else in involved?”

“Fury” Tony adds “But that’s not how we know you” then he looks at Steve, but it’s like he’s mind is somewhere else. “Cap?”

“Daisy…” He says and suddenly crosses the room and pulls her into a tight embrace. “You’re here. You’re alive”

Okay.

What’s going on?

She just freezes in his arms, and the rest of the people in the room seem as confused as she is.

After a few seconds he stops, and quickly moves away from her. He looks embarrassed and a little disoriented.

“Did we all see that? Was that another episode?” Tony asks.

“Wait. Another?” Daisy adds. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened. They are usually nightmares” Steve looks down “I… think I know you. It’s really hard to explain, but I know your name, and I have… seen things that I think that are going to happen”

“You came back too?”

“Back?” Steve asks.

“Yes. I was there. I was fighting him, and then the flash… the stones. The next thing I knew was that I was back years before everything happened”

“No, it’s not like that. Steve has very short visions, like he said in the form of dreams, we weren’t quite sure how to interpret them” Banner adds.

“How is that possible?” Daisy asks, looking at Grant.

Tony speaks up again “Fury said that you claim to know about the future. Is this supposed to be the future?”

Daisy sighs “They aren’t visions” then she looks at Steve “We know each other” then back to the rest of the team “We have fought together, and this is very real. I’m here because we need to stop Thanos before it’s too late”

“Thanos…” Stave says.

“This is going to take some time. I’m calling Clint and Thor” Natasha adds.

“Well, we’re also going to need to bring Fury” Tony says.

Grant shakes his head and moves next to Daisy “Wait. No. We can’t bring Shield into this”

“We have to” Steve adds “He came to us with a device… you and I are not the only ones involved in this”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers are here!!!!
> 
> God, finally. I really wanted to get to this part, and believe me, it's going to get very twisty, very soon :)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and as always.. tell me your theories and thoughts :D


	15. A Long Distance Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers meet with Daisy and Nick Fury to discuss the connection between her, Steve's visions and the message in Fury's pager and try to put all the pieces together to come up with a plan. Meanwhile, Daisy discovers that more things changed in this new timeline.
> 
> (Small spoilers for Captain Marvel if you haven't seen it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Small spoilers for Captain Marvel if you haven't seen it

 

 “With the description that she gave you, there’s only one artifact that I can think of” Thor says, he’s reunited with Tony and Bruce back at the lab.

“They are supposed to be called infinity stones” Tony says, as they gatheraround Loki’s scepter. 

“Embedded in a gauntlet. Yes. I have seen it in my father’s vault. It’s safe. There’s no waythis.. Thanos could-“,

“We’re standing in front of one of them” Tony interrupts and Thor frowns.

“According to Daisy, the stone is inside” Bruce continues “The scepter merely channels a fraction of its power. The stones have been hidden for millennia. She claims to know details about the location of most of them”

“What are the possibilities that what Miss Johnson remembers is not true? Or maybe it’s just different here. We have seen some crazy stuff over the years” Clint Barton enters the lab, joining the conversation “If this Asgardian weapon is one of those stones, Thor would know about it”

“Except the scepter is not Asgardian” Thor replies “Loky acquired it while he was presumed dead and allied himself with the chitauri. Now that he’s... dead again there’s no way to know more about its origin”

“Well, Tony has been studying it” Bruce starts and then turns to look at Tony, who seems to be in his own mind, as usual.

“I believe her” Tony finally says and the others turn their attention to him “It’s crazy. I know. But this is it. It can’t be a coincidence. Rogers having this… apocalyptic dreams with this girl and then she shows up? And the story checks out. Come on…” He continues, placing his hands on the table with the scepter and slighting leaning forward “The pieces of the puzzle are right here in front of us”

Bruce crosses his arms “If there’s a chance this is true, it’s a thread that we have to follow” then he adds “We have his name. We know about the stones. The vault in Asgard is a great places to start”

Thor nods.

“Alright” Clint claps and rubs his hands together “Fury is coming. Cap is making coffee, maybe let’s gather everybody and start this from the top again”

 

* * *

 

In the kitchen, Steve is making coffee for everyone. It’s probably going to be along night an he... feels weird.

His hands shake as he goes to grab the cups. Natasha helps him.

She’s not saying anything, but he can practically hear her thinking.

Did he just ran to hug this woman? The moment he saw her, it felt like his mind had shut off and he was a different person. It felt as if he had known her for years.

He felt relieved to see her alive. That persistent image of her being crushed in Thanos’ arms came back.

And then nothing.

Just bits of information that come and then vanish just as quickly.

“So this Ward guy” Steve starts, just because he needs to start with a topic before Nat does “You know him?”

“I met him a couple times. He was one of Shield’s most effective specialist”

“The fancy word for assassin”

“Which I was, too” Natasha raises an eyebrow at him and he stops what he’s doing to look at her.

“Natasha-“

“I have come to terms with it. You know that. It’s fine. Ward on the other hand… he was with hydra just a couple of months ago” she sigh “He almost killed Maria”

Steve frowns “The file...”

“Yes. It was Ward the one who kidnapped Daisy. I have no idea how he is here with her now. But apparently he put his boss down”

“Is that supposed to be good or bad?”

“It’s suspicious. We have to be cautious. Although… it would seem that you really trust this woman, don’t you?”

There she is.         

And she has that characteristic smirk of hers.    

“I… know that you’re thinking”

“I mean she’s very pretty. Seems the heroic, self-sacrificing type for what you’ve told us. You would totally be into that”

“We need to focus on this before anyone has to go and sacrifice themselves”

“Yeah. But there’s more to life than just the next mission, Steve. Did you even talk to that nurse from your building?”

“I did. She didn’t seem too interested. And then she moved” He says and gives her a sad smile. “We were really busy with all that Hydra mess, and then Sokovia… I didn’t even notice until I saw new people moving in”

“Oh. Well, we’ll find you someone”

He smiles “I really don’t need that. But thank you, Natasha, for always worrying about my love life, even over the end of the world”

“The end of the world is always easier to deal with”

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Grant and Daisy are still at the meeting room.

Daisy opens the door “It’s not locked” then she closes it again “But it still feels like we’re kinda trapped in here”

“I’m sure your friend Captain America won’t let anything happen to you” Grant shrugs. He’s leaning against the big table in the middle of the room, with his arms crossed.

“You’re unbelievable”

Grant lifts his arms “Just saying, a little forward of him to just go for the hug in the first date”

That makes her laugh “Yeah, how could he rob me of my virtue like that?”

Then his expression changes for a most serious one “You have to admit that it was weird. He remembers you”

“I don’t think it’s the same. He seems to have some flashes that come and go. The moment that he saw me, it must have brought something back”

“Sure… something so powerful…”

“Okay, would you stop?”

Then, they are interrupted by Tony. He opens the door and peeks his head inside “Sorry guys. Need you to follow me to the lab”

Daisy and Grant follow him.

She feels a little awkward. Like she’s excited?

As if she hasn’t met Tony Stark before. 

They fought together, constantly disagreeing… like she’s not sure she even likes him that much.

“I would have made Jarvis call you, but I’m just rebooting his language processor. You really did a number on the poor thing”

“Just helping you tighten those weak spots, Stark”

Tony looks at her. “Okay… Johnson” then he continues “Fury is here by the way”

They get inside an elevator, heading to the lab, which is a whole floor in the tower.

The rest of the avengers are waiting for them.

And Fury is right next to the chitauri scepter. 

“Miss Johnson” He starts “I’ve heard so much about you already. There’s no other person in the world that I wanted to meet more right now”

“Director Fury” She nods “I’m sorry it took me so long”

Then he looks at Ward “I understand you were headed to meet me before you got kidnapped by your friend here”

“Yeah, that got messy” Daisy says “But I assure you that you can trust him”

“And I’m sure he will understand that this meeting is about highly sensitive information”

“It’s fine” Grant says “I’ll wait”

Daisy nods and then Grant proceeds to leave the lab.

“Look, I understand that there has to be a thousand different things going through your minds right now, but I’m here so we’re all on the same page. And Grant Ward is only helping me”

“He tried to kill one of my more trusted agents” Fury says.

“He didn’t”

“You stopped him, which is different”

“I see you got all the intel from that day”

“I got a whole file on you and everything that has happened since you woke up one day claiming to be from the future. You uncovered a Hydra conspiracy and then ran away with one of the traitors. Excuse me if I find that a little unnerving”

“Yeah… that’s a lot. I’m sure the agent that provided you all that intel maybe gave you more context. What’s his name again?”

That finally makes Fury stop. All the Avengers are just staring at them in silence.

“Okay. This isn’t tense at all” Clint murmurs.

“Director Fury, I don’t think that one man outside of this room is our priority right now, with all due respect”

“Fine” He says “We can cut to point, then. We all have some pieces of the story, but we need to understand how it’s connected to what’s happening to Captain Rogers, and to this”

He says and fishes the small pager out of her pocket.

She hadn’t seen it before, but she knew about it. Fury used it just before he evaporated during the decimation of 2018.

And she recognizes the intermittent emblem.

Fury continues “Your report says that it all started on November 15th, that very same day Cap here had his first nightmare, and this device started to blink”

Daisy frowns.

It’s starting to get hard to remember more details about her relationship with Carol Danvers, but she remembers one connection…

“It was just the three of us…” she murmurs.

“What?” Steve asks, coming closer.

Then she looks up at them “That day… that last fight. It was just the three of us. You, me and Carol” she says that last part looking at the pager on Fury’s hand.

That seems to make Fury nervous “How do you know that name?”

“Carol Danvers” Daisy repeats “She’s coming, right?”

“Wait, wait, wait…” Tony interrupts, making a time out sign with his hands “Are we supposed to know who this Carol Danvers is? Is she related to your tamagotchi there?

Fury sighs “This is a… break-glass-in-case-of-emergency device”

Daisy continues “She’s the most powerful among all of us. She’s going to come to earth because you’re going to make the call” she tells Fury.

“That’s ridiculous” Thor says “most powerful?”

“How exactly is she the most powerful… what is she?” Banner adds, also looking curious.

Fury sighs “She’s not like anything I have ever seen before. And that includes all of you. The whole Avengers idea… it all started with her. I met her in 1995”

“What?” Tony asks “How is this not a big thing? Where is she now?”

“She left. She had a mission to help… people that needed here out there. She left me with this, in case she was needed. If it wasn’t for her California would have been bombed out of existence in 1995”

“I could stop a bomb in California” Thor says.

Then Clint adds “Even I could stop a bomb in California, that is not explaining anything”

“And why did you call her now?” Steve adds.

“I didn’t! This thing went off on its own. I’ve been monitoring it, but there’s nothing more than this symbol”

“Maybe she did it?” Natasha asks.

Tony walks to Fury and grabs the device to examine it “Did she send a word, anything else…”

“I’m sorry we didn’t have the technology to send holograms across galaxies in 95, Stark” Fury replies.

“Wait” Daisy says “But if she’s trying to communicate and it started that same day… maybe it’s because she’s experiencing something like us”

“Maybe I can upgrade it” Tony continues “If this thing can send a message to her location, I can use it to send something else, maybe we can figure out what’s actually going on with this woman”

Clint raises his hand “Sorry. Can I ask why were just the three of you in that moment you describe?”

Daisy pauses for a second, trying to find the best choice of words “Not a lot of Avengers left”

“That’s encouraging” Bruce says, taking his glasses off to rub his eyes.

“Look, I know all of this sound terrible, but we still have some time. We have the advantage now. We need to start working on fixing some details, figuring out how to bring in the rest of the team…”

Natasha stands up “What rest of the team?”

“There’s going to be a lot of… Avenging in the future, and I don’t know how the things that have changed now will affect all of that. For example the attackto Hydra in Sokovia wasn’t supposed to happen yet, and there you were going to find Wanda Maximoff, she’s… very important. Also, from the scepter” She starts and then walks closer to the artifact “Another Avenger was supposed to be born from that stone. I have no Idea how, but that’s all changed now”

Tony frowns “Uhm… about the Maximoff girl…”

 

* * *

 

 

Daisy stands in front of the glass, it feels like a cell, but inside it’s like a medical room.

There, on the beed, lays an unconscious Wanda, and next to her room there’s another one for a man, but she doesn’t recognize him.

“When were you planning to tell me about this shit?!” Fury exclaims.

Tony walks next to them with a tablet. He’s monitoring vitals “I don’t think Cap appreciates that kind of language. And I’m sorry. This was unexpected. Hydra had these two locked up. They were like… catatonic, and I think they are dangerous. We have been trying to figure out what to do with them. We can’t just trust Shield in whatever state it is right now”

Fury turns around to see Romanoff. As if he’s looking for answers. She’s sitting on a desk.

“I’m sorry, Nick. You know that they are not going to have a great time if the government… or someone worse gets their hands on them. We voted”

“You voted” Fury scoffs “That’s great. You voted” then he starts pacing inside the room.

Then Steve adds. He’s standing in front of a hollotable and then pulls information in front of him “Anyway… according to fail recognition, and anything we could dig up on them. They are Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. They went missing months ago. Probably captured by hydra to experiment on them”

Daisy nods and then points at Wanda’s cell “Yes. This is her… I didn’t know there was another one. He was never an Avenger as far as I know. But this is her”

Tony walks to the desk next to Natasha and drops the tablet there “Great. Things seems to be checking out. Now… how the hell do we fix this? Where do we start?”

Steve sighs “First things first. We need to figure out what Carol Danvers is trying to tell us. We need to work on that device”

“And I need to investigate about the stones. I’m sure I will find more information in Asgard” Thor says “If we’re sure that the scepter holds one of the stones, we should probably keep it here, protected”

“I guess that leaves also the Maximoffs issue”

“And recruitment” Daisy adds “I can give you all the names that you’re going to need”

“What I need you to do is to prepare a complete retelling of everything that you know. Chronologically and sparing no detail” Steve says “We can’t miss anything”

“I guess this would be a great time to put that Ultron project to use” Bruce says to Tony, jokingly.

“NO!” Daisy interrupts “You don’t want to do that. You are all definitely going too need that report”

 

* * *

 

Back to the main lobby, all the avengers start going back to their quarters, each of them with a mission.

Jarvis is working again, so Tony tells him to guide Daisy to her room.

But before she can go, Fury stops her.

“I’m sorry, Miss Johnson. I want to have a word with you for a moment”

They wait until the others leave, and then Fury makes her follow him next to the elevator doors, to a less exposed spot.

“Are you sure you can trust your partner?”

“I vow for him”

“So did Hill, and she almost got a bullet for that”

“Look. I know what he is, and what he’s capable of. I have known everything about him for years, and I know that he’s 100% for this mission”

“I don’t trust the… emotional and impulsive recruit that Coulson described. But I will choose to trust the brave and experienced agent that came from the future to try to save our asses here”

“Thank you… I guess. As Coulson used to say. It’s hard to trust your gut and go against orders, but sometimes it’s what you have to do”

“He didn’t come up with that. That was me!”

“Oh… still works”

Furry sighs “Right. Okay. Just don’t make me regret it, and thank you for not mentioning him” He says and Daisy nods, but then he continues “I do have a problem with him right now”

“What happened?”

“He went digging about the truth of his… treatment. It’s not good”

“I know how bad it can gets. I’ll tell you how to fix it. So you know we can be friends, and trust each other”

Fury nods “Thank you. But so you know. I have my eye even on my friends”

* * *

 

“Thank you, Jarvis” Daisy says after the voice guides her to her room.

It’s spacious and it lights up with a dim glow as she walks.

There’s also a set of Stark Industries sweatpants and t-shirt for her to sleep in. It really looks more comfortable that any place she’s ever been to.

She realizes that she doesn’t really remembers those details.

It really sucks.

Suddenly, the luxurious rooms just starts to feel too empty.

She proceeds to undress and then puts on the clothes left for her. Everything is soft and perfect and smells like new, and as she sits on the mattress it feels like a cloud.

But it’s still not right.

She has a bit of a headache and something… something in her stomach, or maybe her knees.

“Jarvis?” She asks out loud, hoping that it works like that.

“Yes, Miss Johnson?”

“Oh.. alright. Uhm. Can you tell me where Grant Ward’s room is?”

“Of course” The voice replies “It’s located down this same hallway. Last door to the left”

“Than you”

She hesitates for a second but then starts to walk.

The voice startles her and makes her jump “Anything else I can help you with?”

“No. No. That’s all. Thank you. Uhm… goodnight”

“Goodnight to you, Miss Johnson”

She hopes.

He follows the instructions and then knocks softly on the door. But he doesn’t answer.

Why is she feeling like a teenager right now? This is stupid.

But when she’s about to leave, Grant opens the door.

“Hey"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was that? I even have to draw a chart and write down how things changed in this story because it's so easy to get confused hahahaha remember that everything changed between Thor the Dark World and CATWS so... everything from there is kind of a mess but we're still moving ahead... 
> 
> What do you guys think that is going to happen next?
> 
> ALSO.. What do you think about that Skyeward cliffhanger??? what's going to happen???
> 
> Remember that I always want to read you :)
> 
> Please enjoy!


	16. Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Grant get even closer, meanwhile, the avengers start working on a plan to protect the inifnity stones, and also to decide whether they should trust Daisy and Ward, or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!. I'm back... It only took like 65735 days, but I'm back... already have some chapters ready, so I promise I wont disappear for months this time. I actually took some time to decide some things about where this story is going, and to... you know, make it fit better with the canon and I came to a conclusion that you must know. You know how Dr. Strange saw like 14 million futures and possibilities or whatever, well... this fic is one possibility that he didn't get to see, this is one in an infinity number of different realities, where Daisy Johnson gets involved and the outcome... well, it might be quite different than what we got in Endgame. Who knows, maybe Tony and Nat don't have to die this time, maybe someone else will. So many possibilities, right? hahaha anyway. Hope you enjoy this update, because you might get another one (a steamier one) sooner than you think :)

She winces when she wakes up to the bright light, as the glass panels change their dark tinted shade to let the morning sun through.

The bed is big enough for the both of them, and maybe like 3 more people.

This is definitely the fanciest, most comfortable place that she’s ever slept in. At least as far as she can remember right now.

Which is...

God. There are so many details lost. Names, places, so many things that... it almost feels like none of it is real, like there’s no Thanos and no billions of people about to die.

She knows most of the details about the things that will happen because she recorded them with Ward but... How? She doesn’t remember robots replacing the team and sending them to a virtual world, or traveling to the future. It sounds impossible.

But she knows that all of that was real because she still remembers that hideous purple face. That’s one thing that never goes away.

Now the problem is how is she going to be able to stand against such a... monster?

Maybe Ward was right. He said it after they escaped Cuba. Maybe this is where her mission ends. 

She smiles when she sees Grant peacefully sleeping next to her. That five o’clock shadow really works for him.

And as stupid as it sounds, his presence makes her feel a little better.

Her confidence is wavering. The moment she woke up with all those memories of the things she had done, or more like… will do, and everything she’s capable of, it felt like she could do anything. She knew how to fight, how to deal with this whole situation.

But now…

She’s not even sure she can handle her powers.

She stops thinking when Grant reaches for her hand.

“What?” He simply says.

Last night, when she came knocking on his door, she just knew that she didn’t want to be alone. It’s starting to become too much.

“Nothing. Sorry to wake you up”

He smiles “I’m glad I wake up with you”

She tries not to feel like a teenager with a crush here, but she’s failing. Is this what she does now? Cuddle and flirt with Grant Ward (because they haven’t actually done anything else), and just ignore the imminent apocalypse coming?

It doesn’t really feel like something Daisy Johnson would do.

But she kinda wants to do other things.

And she goes for it. Just because it feels way better than worrying.

She really likes the way he kisses her. 

First, there’s always a moment where he freezes, like he doesn’t know how to proceed. But then he relaxes, almost like he is giving her a moment to change her mind.

Then it’s one big hand reaching for the back of her head and everything is more intense.

She really wants to just get lost in this.

But she... can’t.

The morning bliss is over.

He complains with a groan when she pushes him back to the bed.

“Okay. There’s something in my mind” she admits.

Grant moves his hand again, this time to stroke her arm softly.

“Tell me”

 

* * *

 

 

“Good morning fellas” Tony says, wearing training gear and bringing a bottle with green juice in it, as he joins the briefing room “We need to sort this out quickly. Pepper is going to kill me if I miss our lunch res because some girl showed up. Also that doesn’t sound good at all”

“Anything with Fury’s device?” Steve asks

“Well, he’s right. It’s getting a signal. It’s very strange, but it’s capable of a lot with very little. It has components that I haven’t quite identified yet. Also still have no idea how far it reaches but it’s definitely not using any kind of.... earthly frequencies” Tony answers.

“So it’s alien?” Clint says. “That checks out”

“And about Danvers... Fury’s story also checks out, mostly...” Natasha starts “There are a lot of redacted files but there was a Carol Danvers that was an Air Force pilot in the 80’s. Dead in an accident in 89. There’s nothing about any incidents in the 90’s”

“Daisy’s story matches with everything” Bruce says. He has a pile of notebooks and a phone that Daisy provided them “Steve and I were checking all of this, and there are some mentions about the device, I don’t think she knows what it is, but that thing is a direct line to Carol Danvers and the fact that se sent a message...”

Steve sighs “In my vision, it was the three of us left against Thanos. Daisy confirmed that it’s real. We were there, and if the both of us remember-“

“You think Carol is paging us about this?” Natasha says and Steve nods.

“Or not us. She could be having similar episodes wherever she is, and since Fury is her only link to earth. She’s could be trying to reach him”

“It’s been almost twenty years” Clint says, leaning against a wall “You think she’s still... active?”

“Well, we know that she knows something. And we know that Daisy is telling the truth” Steve answers “I mean. We shouldn’t even be discussing if we believe this or not”

“Alright. No need to get our spandex in a knot” Tony adds “It’s time to start doing things. I’m already realigning the Stark satellite as we speak. The legion will take care of some upgrades, and I hope that we’ll be able to pinpoint the exact location of Miss Danvers. If we can send a message, maybe she can send a message back to us, so we can confirm this theory”

“I’m leaving for Asgard immediately. There’s no time to waste. We need to know where to find the rest of this gems and keep them protected.”

Clint walks to the table, were the rest of the team is seated “As far as recruitment goes. There are some easy ones. Your friend Rhodes” he says looking at Tony “A retired pararescue, but then... there’s a guy that is in jail right now, a douchebag surgeon... I don’t see how this people could be a part of any of this. It’s like the Maximoff girl. A lot of things have to happen before we can count them in”

Steve speaks again “I’ll take care of the Maximoffs. For now we’ll just have to work with what we have, and maybe try to make some connections. Anything that can help us understand why they are important, or maybe find a connection with people that are close to them. Natasha and Daisy can help you with that”

“Oh... Daisy is part of the team now, I see” Clint teases.

“Come on, Rogers. You’re not supposed to have a favorite kid here” Tony continues.

Natasha leans forward. She’s siting next to Bruce, and grabs one of the notebooks that he had before “We don’t have a lot of options right now. We need her. And we have to deal with her hydra boyfriend right now. I’ll personally keep an eye on that”

“Which leaves me” Bruce says.

“Actually. I have a mission for you” Tony says with a characteristic smirk on his face.

 

* * *

 

The floor where they put them is completely empty. It has 5 rooms, each one with a private bathroom. There’s a gym, a fully stocked kitchen, a study. Exactly how many Avengers is Stark actually expecting to house here?

“I think you can start training now” Grant interrupts her train of thought as he places a cup of coffee on the kitchen island, in front of her.

“Right” she says, but right now doesn’t sound too convinced.

“Or not...”

Daisy sighs “You know, maybe you weren’t totally wrong when you said that I don’t have to do this?”

He frowns “Do what?”

“The whole... superhero thing. I know that I can help, and I will do anything I can but... what if this is just a chance to live some kind of happy life before he arrives?”

“Daisy... you haven’t even started. Look at everything you have accomplished. You got your powers, you got the Avengers to help with this. This mission is everything that mattered to you-“

“To Daisy. You just said it”

“That’s you. That’s your name. And that woman that kicks ass in the future is also you”

“You’re really not even considering it?”

“Me?”

“Yeah, dummy. The both of us. We could just leave... together. I thought you would like that idea”

“No” he scoffs.

“Woah, thanks” Daisy grabs her cup again and then leans against the kitchen island, trying to avoid his gaze.

“I don’t want 5 years. Not just 5 years”

She looks at him again.

Grant grabs her hand “And you would never forgive yourself. Even I wouldn’t forgive myself. This is the right thing to do, and you know it”

Daisy groans “Why did I have to kick the evil out of you”

Grant smiles, but soon they are interrupted by Bruce Banner, timidly clearing his throat on the kitchen entrance.

“Hello”

“Doctor Banner” Daisy says “Hi”

“Hey... Daisy, Grant” He nods at them “Can I talk with you for a minute?” He rubs his hands and then speaks directly to Grant “And Natasha wants to see you”

Grant sighs “That should be interesting”

“She’s in the training floor… Jarvis will help you”

Grant nods and then leaves.

“Coffee?” Daisy offers when Grant is gone.

“Sure, thanks”

She proceeds to get another cup “So… can I help you with anything?”

“Uhm… can I?”

Now she frowns as she serves the coffee “Did they like… send you here for a reason?”

“What? No… I just thought… I mean you just went through something really crazy and confusing. Maybe you could just talk to someone about it?” He says as he takes the cup, but Daisy still looks skeptical.

“Are you even that kind of doctor?”

“Oh no… not really… I-“ He looks down and smiles “Right. Sorry. Tony has this crazy idea that I’m the kind of person that has the kind of… temperament to listen? I don’t really-“

Now she’s smiling “That’s good. It’s fine. I mean… I don’t think I got to meet you before”

“That doesn’t sound so good for me”

“Oh, sorry. I- I’m just very nervous. I was actually thinking if I shouldn’t be sharing so many things about the future… what if it just messes things up even more?”

“Theoretically, it’s already pretty messed up” he takes a sip and then continues when he sees Daisy’s confused expression “You see, it’s not like you, by being here, are changing the future. I don’t think that it’s possible. It already happened and it became your past. It’s not like you will… I don’t know, chop down a tree here, and then it won’t exist in 2023. Coming back here, changing all the things that have already changed, should start a… branch. Like a new timeline that now we’re all living in”

“So, what you’re saying is that even if we defeat Thanos it doesn’t change a thing? It doesn’t matter?”

“It matters to us. We’re living here and now. This is still pretty much uncharted territory. Some theories say that time should have ways of fixing itself. Say... if you do chop down the tree, and that tree is important for something that will happen in the future, it’ll grow again just the same way it was”

“But everything is so different now...”

“Like I said. Uncharted territory.The only logical consequence to such a drastic change would be to live in a entirely different reality. There’s no way the universe has a contingency plan for everything, right?”

Daisy just looks down.

That makes... some sense. Didn’t they did something like that before? But it was the future, so whatever they didn’t was not going to affect the present.

But there was that whole thing with Fitzsimmons’ Grandson. 

Yeah, crazy.

But the guy never puffed out of existence after they completed their time travel shenanigans so... point for the doctor here.

“Damn it”

“What?”

“So that’s it. That world is doomed. And all the dead people, and Steve and Carol and... my team. Am I dead?”

“I’m sorry Daisy, I don’t know”

“Maybe that’s why I forgot so many things” she swallows, trying to not let her voice crack “Maybe there was some kind of connection but the moment I died it ended”

“We really have no way to test that. What happened to you... it’s like your future self was linked to your past self in a way, but that link could end for any other reason” Bruce slowly approaches her, not really sure about what to do. He places his hand on her shoulder.

She’s shaking a little and still looking down, confused.

He’s really not qualified to do this.

“But you’re not alone now. You are giving us hope. We can change this”

“But my life... all the people that lived their lives and they just... died”

“They are here now. We’re going to fight for them”

“Fight with what? We have even less people than the first time. I don’t remember how to use my powers and-“

“Wait. Powers. Right... you were- you were in that fight”

“I wrote about my powers. Didn’t you guys read the reports?”

“Uhm... we’re kind of taking turns and trying to set a timeline and... you know it’s not exactly in order”

“I’m not even sure about half of those things now though”

“But you do have powers, earthquake powers. You went toe to toe with Thanos”

“I’m not as powerful. And it’s not one of those dramatics things were I’m doubting myself and saying that I can’t do it. I literally took a superhero cocktail once that made me stronger”

“We could always try to make you stronger the old fashioned way. You know. Lot's of crazy spy training”

“I don’t think that we want to mess with it in a hundred-story building”

“Then let’s go somewhere else”

 

* * *

 

 

When Grant arrives to the enormous gym, with Jarvis’ help, he finds Natasha in the ring.

She’s waiting for him.

“Do you mind? I need a training partner. I know you’re good”

“I could be in better shape”

Natasha smirks as Grant enters the ring “That’s why you shouldn’t go in a honeymoon for so long. You get soft, Ward”

He returns the smile, picking up some bandages and gloves “If you want to call a honeymoon getting almost killed, running away, hiding...”

“Well, you found a good place to hide, even Nick Fury himself couldn’t find you”

“We didn’t want any trouble. You know that the only thing that Daisy wants to do is to help, right?”

“Oh, I know that” she says and then walks to Grant. He’s almost done with his gear “What about you?”

“Same” He finishes with the gloves and gets in position.

“Help who?” She asks and then moves her feet to get in an attack position “Think fast” she throws her first jab, hitting Grant square in the face.

“Is this an interrogation, or training?” He grumbles, shaking his head.

“Why can’t it be both?” Natasha retorts, playfully “Is the fastest way to become friends”

He throws some punches, but she easily dodges them.

“Come on, Ward. Don’t go easy on me”

He attacks again, but ends up on the floor, after one punch to the gut that she followed with a really strong upper cut.

“I chose boxing because I thought it was your thing” she says as she offer him a hand.

Grant takes it “You really are that good”

“Have you seen any of the other guys that work here. I have to keep up” once Grant is back on his feet, she asks again “So... I guess I have to get to the point because I don’t know how long are you going to last here”

“Very funny” He attacks again, focusing on the rhythm of her feet. He attacks with a combination, a blow to the stomach and then one last punch to the face that she can’t quite block.

“You’re fast for a big guy” Natasha says, recovering her balance.

He attacks again, adapting to the way she fights. He knows that this isn’t her thing, but she’s still incredibly good at it, anticipating his moves, hitting him with a surprising amount of strength that it makes him wonder if she has been enhanced in some way.

On the other hand, it’s like she just said. She’s used to train and fight with these guys that are all super.

She connects a right hook to his face that sends him back, tumbling.

“You want to know why I’m here” Grant says, breathing heavily. “But you already know the answer” He starts removing his gloves “

She also removes her gloves, following his cue. Maybe he wants to try something else.

Natasha nods “You never had an allegiance to Shield, or Hydra-“

“I had an allegiance to a man that was crazy and ruthless, because I thought I owed him. Now I just know better. I don’t want the world to end because I can have a life that I like here. As simple as that”

“And does Daisy want that too?”

“That’s up to her, but I still don’t want her, or really anyone to die. If I’m good at this...” he says and then gets in position again, this time with open hands and his knees a little bent. “...I can’t put it to good use, may right some wrongs along the way”

“Yeah... been there” she says and attacks again, this time trying to grapple Grant by the neck, but he’s ready to lock his leg around her and flip her to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I know, not a lot going on yet. But you DON'T WANT TO MISS THE NEXT ONE. Things will get interesting in more than one way hahaha. Please, tell me your thoughts :)
> 
> ALSO. Since I was away for so long. I'm doing 5 comments and then drop the next chapter. I mean, it's almost 9pm, I guess If I wake up to five comments you get a chapter tomorrow hahaha


	17. Fuck, I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy gets to demonstrate her powers in front of the Avengers, and also she decides that it’s time to show Grant what she really wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised! Here you have a second update. I’m sorry it took so long hahaha I’ll try to post more regularly from now on :)

Daisy follows Bruce to Tony’s electronics lab.

He’s still tinkering with Fury’s pager, too deep in his work to notice them walking in.

“Sir, you have visitors” Jarvis voice startles Tony. He turns to see Bruce and Daisy, and then goes back to his work. “So, how did therapy go?”

Bruce closes his eyes and sighs “That’s really not what it-“

“I’m not really a big fan of that, you know?”

Tony stops and faces them again “I didn’t mean it in an... intrusive way. It’s not about therapy. It’s not about us thinking that you’re not okay. It’s just about having a friend. I...” he sighs and then looks at Bruce before speaking to Daisy again “don’t really have a lot of... peace. Peace of mind. Just... knowing. Just having the gut feeling about this thing coming. And you have seen it. You have fought it. It blows my mind. I’m not really great at having this kind of conversations”

“So you have your therapist”

Tony smiles “I have one of my best friends, with sort of an angry side but the friendliest face, and real good advice. It always helps”

“Maybe the doc here is right. If I start training I can feel better, more useful or something”

“More useful? You are saving all of our unprepared asses here” Tony smirks “Also you proved that I was right. That’s and extra. But yeah... about the powers. Earthquakes right? How strong?”

“It’s not just earthquakes, but if can go to a more isolated place maybe I can try to show you”

“I have just the place”

 

* * *

 

Hours later, they are arriving to a more familiar place. She remembers. It’s the Avengers base in upstate New York.

She was part of the team that Steve and Natasha put together to hunt him, or try to recover the stones and undo all the damage that he had done. She became an Avenger here because she had her family to avenge, and really no other option, or people left.

But he crushed them. Even without using the stones he was stronger. And he enjoyed the fight. He savored killing one hero after the other, because there weren’t really any others stupid enough to challenge him.

And the power he held messed with his head even more.

But they got better at trying. And Thanos’ arrogance almost costed him his life that day.

She saw the base fall, and more friends die, and his face bleed and his armor crack.

“You okay?” Grant asks. He’s sitting by her side.

“Just some memories” she sighs and then looks at Tony, he’s coming to tell them that they just arrived. “This is were it happened”

“The last day” Steve adds, he’s sitting nearby next to Natasha.

“You remember?” Daisy asks Steve and he nods.

“It’s almost like I can-“

“Feel the pain. I know” Daisy finishes and everyone stays quiet until Tony decides to break the tension of the moment.

He claps his hands together “Alright. This whole broody superhero thing is very early 2000’s. We have work to do”

They leave the jet. The installations aren’t quite finished yet, there are some areas in construction and other parts that don’t even exist yet.

But there are also lots of open spaces, which is exactly what she needs right now.

Tony speaks again as they walk to the building. He grabs Daisy’s arm.

“Don’t worry, okay? It’s not going to happen again. We’re going to be ready. We will stop him”

Daisy nods.

Tony guides walks ahead to lead the group, and soon starts describing his plans for the whole base.

Steve and Natasha are walking close behind him, and then there’s Daisy and Grant.

“Are you ready for this?” He asks.

“Are you? You’re walking funny”

Grant winces “Romanoff kinda kicked my ass”

“What?” Daisy almost laughs “What happened?”

“Just a classic interrogation slash sparring thing. You are not the only one that needs to start training”

She rolls her eyes “Fine. We will do it. If it means so much to you”

After a quick tour of the east wing and some more talking. Tony takes them to an open field, which is were he hopes of to build hangars and more storage for large equipment in the future.

For now it’s going to be her training area.

They all keep their distance. Then Natasha speaks.

“Daisy, whenever you want”

Daisy takes a deep breath. She’s kind of nervous. The first time she was scared of her powers and even wanted to get rid of them. Now she just wants to impress the Avengers.

The freaking Avengers.

Well, she’s been one of them before but... well, back to the point.

She kneels down and places one hand on the ground, and it does feel familiar.

They all take a step back when the ground rumbles. The earth cracks in front of her.

 

* * *

 

“That’s the craziest thing that I have ever seen a person do” Tony says. They are now watching Daisy destroy targets (and the walls) in one if the training rooms “I mean. I have my suits, and some of us had some... science to help, but this. This is some Thor level thing”

“You think she could take down Thor?” Natasha asks, raising an eyebrow at him.

“She will go toe to toe with Thanos” Grant interrupts. He’s been leaning against a wall in the back of the control room. “She’s defeated aliens and monsters and all sorts of freaks. She really is that powerful”

“I think I can take point on training her” Steve says, but then Grant speaks again.

“I already have that covered”

“According to Natasha, you might be in need of some training yourself” Steve counters.

Tony clears his throat when Grant takes a step closer to Steve “We do need all the help that we can get here, right?” He stops when his phone vibrates in his pocket.

He takes out the small holographic device, revealing Bruce’s image on the other end.

“Hi Banner. Outstanding timing. What’s up?”

“Tony, you have to come back now”

The rest of the team comes closer to listen to Bruce.

“What’s wrong? What happened, buddy?”

“We found the signal. I think it’s possible to send her a message”

“Danvers?” Steve asks.

“Yes. But the thing is… she’s closer than we anticipated. She’s in our solar system. And she’s getting closer. That’s how the satellites were able to find her location”

“Well, try to see if you can send her something. I’m coming now”

“We’re all going to stay here…or?” Natasha asks.

“Oh yeah. You’re definitely staying. You are in charge” Tony tells her “Tell Daisy she can go crazy with the destruction or whatever. I’ll let you guys know if we have something”

They all agree and then Tony leaves.

Grant approaches the control panel and presses a button to let Daisy hear them “How are you holding up?”

“Great!” She says, stopping for a minute to look at them “This might be like riding a bicycle, you know? Wait… where’s Stark?”

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night, Steve and Natasha are unloading some supplies from the jet. A few boxes of foods and gear that they brought to spend some time at the new base.

But is really an excuse to talk while Daisy and Grant settle in their quarters.

“Are you going to ask?” Romanoff speaks “I know you want to ask”

“And I know you want an opportunity to tease me about it”

“I was not the one that just had a pissing contest with Ward in front of everyone”

“Natasha…” he sighs “You know that this isn’t- this isn’t easy. I lost my entire life trying to destroy Hydra, and now we’re working with one of them”

“We have worked with lots of them without even knowing, apparently. And my assessment is that it’s different with him, if that will help you sleep at night”

Steve drops his boxes on the kitchen counter. She does the same.

“But if what’s keeping you awake is Daisy…”

“It’s not that”

“You know you sound totally jealous, right?”

“But it’s not like that” He insists “It’s just that… suddenly. I feel this connection with a person that I don’t even know?. It crushed me to see her die, and I just see it in my head all the time. I don’t remember a lot of things but we…”

Natasha opens her mouth in surprise “We what?”

“We were… close”

“Close like you and I are close?”

He looks down and then mutters “Maybe a little closer”

“Oh my good” She chuckles.

“Stop it”

She keeps laughing “So you’re actually jealous”

“No. Look. These things are in my head, and my memories… but I don’t really feel them now. I mean… It’s like watching a movie. It doesn’t make any sense”

She crosses her arms “I don’t know what to tell you. I guess that you can still feel protective or something”

He gestures with his hand in a an affirmative gesture “Exactly! Something like that”

“Well, I don’t think you have to worry about Ward. The guy is crazy about her. If we can trust Daisy, we can trust him”

“So you, of all people, are saying that love is a valid reason to trust him?”

She shrugs “Sure. A couple of years ago maybe I would have said no, but some people come into your life and they can change your perspective, make you want better things”

She starts walking out of the kitchen to go for more boxes.

“Are you talking about Ward, or you?” Steve asks, following her.

She smiles “Both”

“You’re not a bad person”

“You only say that, because you met me after I decided to be better. We read his file. To be honest he has not done half the terrible things that I did, and I would like to believe that you trust me”

Steve nods.

Then Natasha continues “I’m here because Clint decided that I was worth the risk. Daisy did the same for Ward, and he’s not going to betray her”

They get back in the elevator, and after a few seconds of silence Steve speaks again.

“D o you think that she feels the same way about him?”

 

* * *

 

“You were amazing” Grant says, sitting next to her on the bed.

“What did they say?” Daisy asks excitedly.

“Stark compared you with Thor”

Her smile grows wider “You’re kidding, right?”

Grant shakes his head and then reaches for her hand “No. They were all very impressed. Captain America himself wants to train you for combat”

“For real?”

“It’s great. Captain America” He repeats, making emphasis on the tittle “It’s way better than training with your old S.O.”

She rolls her eyes “Not this again”

“I’m not imagining things. He knows. He knows about you and him”

Daisy smiles “So what? We’re two completely different people now. I don’t even remember it… mostly”

“Mostly?”

“Ward, I’m not doing this again”

“I wasn’t the one getting all jealous-“

“You’re literally doing that right now!”

“Because he clearly hates me!”

“Maybe it’s just because you were Hydra, Grant-“

“It’s not just the Hydra thing”

“You do realize that none of you have any right to act like I’m some piece of meat to fight over, right? I mean especially you!”

“What? I never said that! What are you even…”

She stands up “Jesus. First with Lincoln and now this…” she adds as she walks to the door.

“Daisy, no…”

He stands up too to follow her, but instead of leaving, she closes the door and locks it.

Grant stops in his tracks.

Daisy turns around to face him again “Maybe I have not made myself clear, or you’re such an idiot that you don’t get it…”

She proceeds to take off her shirt.

“I am… I am an idiot” He says, unable to move as Daisy proceeds to take off her bra.

She almost hesitates, especially because Grant is not moving or saying anything, but she hopes his eyes are speaking for him. Daisy knows she wants this.

He might be a bit of an idiot, but maybe it’ll help if he doesn’t have to wonder anymore about her feelings.

So she crosses the bridge first and jumps into his arms. She assaults his lips, shivering a little when she feels his cold hand on her back.

He’s actually nervous.

But he doesn’t waste a second to respond. His hands start moving down to grab the elastic of her sweatpants, desperate to get her naked.

At least it’s obvious the he wanted this as bad as she did.

Daisy moans when Grant starts kissing down her neck, hoisting her up before turning around and then placing her on the mattress.

And his mouth doesn’t stop. He keeps going down, kissing a path between her breasts, all the way to her navel. His hands pull at her pants again, this time succeeding in removing them, along with her underwear, leaving her completely naked for his dark eyes only.

“Wow” He simply says, watching her blush a little.

“Come here” Daisy says and then bites her lip. He complies. Happy to feel and touch and taste her body. His mouth goes straight for her nipple, and his fingers to her wet core, and she moans his name out loud. Her head is spinning right now, she doesn’t even care anymore about past or present or anything but his touch. He’s going to make her come fast, and she can’t do anything but press her legs tight, and move her hips to the rhythm of his hand.

She only opens her eyes when the bed starts shaking.

“Fuck” She’s panting “I forgot about that”

“Oh… you were…”

“Sorry. I know I can control it” She speaks, her voice sounds husky, and she’s trying to avoid his gaze.

“Don’t”

She frowns “You liked that?”

Grant leans down again, kissing her softly and then whispers against her mouth “It’s really hot”

She’s in his arms. There’s not a lot of thinking or worrying or being confused about basically everything happening.

He pushes his tongue inside her mouth and she lets him, so he moves his hands to her back, and then down to her rear. Daisy moans when he pulls her down against his groin, so she can feel just how hard he is.

She’s starting to feel impatient. She needs to get him out of his clothes and inside of her as soon as possible

Her hands are under his t-shirt, pulling up and scratching his skin along the way. Then his jeans. That part gets a little clumsy as he tries to kick his boots off with his feet.

It makes her smile.

But then she’s biting her lip when his muscular frame is back on top of her.

He kisses her again, positioning himself between her legs, asking one last time if she’s ready.

“Oh God” She moans when he slides inside her. Her hands holding onto his shoulders when Grant starts picking up pace.

Grant curses when she starts clenching around him, and Daisy makes it her goal to make him lose his mind. He keeps trying to hold his weight with his arms, but all she wants is to feel his body pressed against hers. She pulls him closer, and then rolls them to get on top. Her long hair falls around his face like a curtain, and she’s crashing her hips harder against his.

He knows that it’s not going to take much longer for her, as the bed starts shaking slightly again. He is focusing on hitting the spots that she seems to like, and moves his hand between their bodies to help complete the job. It’s effective. Her eyes are closed, her mouth open, and his name on her lips, followed by curses and other words that he can’t quite understand.

She looks better than any dream that he could have ever had. Grant groans when she leans down and sinks her teeth on his shoulder, trying to stifle her cries against his skin.

Suddenly, the bed and lamps, glasses and most of the small objects in the room rattle, and she stops, moaning loudly. Grant moves his hands to her hips to keep her steady, and then the words come out of her mouth.

“Fuck, I love you”

 

* * *

 

 

Tony heads straight for the lab, where Bruce is waiting for him.

But he doesn’t look like he has good news.

“What is it?” Tony asks.

“Tony...”

“Did you send her a message?”

“Yes. It’s not good” He hands tony the tablet where he has the words that Carol managed to send.

“HE IS COMING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... things are happening now. Some new characters are going to appear and we’re going to get more information about what’s going to happen. It’s going to get messy. 
> 
> But at least Daisy and Ward had some fun, right?
> 
> :) Thank you for coming back guys! I promise it won’t take so long for the next one... I mean, not months hahaha read you soon! Please tell me what your theories about what’s going to happen next


	18. Space, Mind... We need Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Grant see their little romantic moment interrupted by Carol Danvers message. The Avengers have to regroup and come up with a new plan, while they deal with an unexpected addition to the team.

She’s always been impulsive, and a little reckless. She never really thinks before she speaks or does anything.

And she did blow him immediately after, so she’s hoping he didn’t really listen.

Shedoesn’t really goes telling people that she loves them. Not even in the middle of toe-curling, mind-blowing sex. Things are bound to be awkward, or go wrong, or people die, or people leave or-

He’s pulling her in his arms. He wants to cuddle.

Grant Ward likes to cuddle after sex.

Or not? After a quick hug he leaves the bed and heads for the bathroom.

She’s feeling a little vulnerable here.

She does feel all those things though. She loves him. 

And she’s like 99% sure that he feels the same way, it’s just that she would have preferred not to be the first that said it.

When he comes back, in all his naked glory, all her thoughts go back to just wanting to fuck him again.

Or maybe ride that smug smirk off his face.

He joins her back on the bed, and she’s waiting for him to say or do something dirty, but he goes for a kiss on her forehead, and then he just stares.

“You love me” He teases, making Daisy roll away from him with a scoff“Come on…”

“You know that you say a lot of things during sex. I mean, I don’t really believe in God, but he was name dropped a few times” she shrugs, she’s not facing him anymore, but then she feels his arms embracing her from behind, his hand traveling to her breasts and his hot breath over her shoulder.

“I love you, Daisy. I had never said it before to anyone, or... felt it. But I love _you._

She can’t really hide her smile right now, only close her eyes and enjoy his words and his touch.

Daisy turns around again to face him, this time going for a kiss that pushes him back against the bed.

 

* * *

 

Tony is sitting down, with his arms half crossed but one hand up on his face. He’s thinking.

“In a couple hours she’ll be close enough for us to establish a connection without a lot of delay. We can talk to her directly and-“

“I think the message is pretty clear”

“But is this something that Fury was supposed to understand? Maybe it’s not Thanos”

“It would really be a huge coincidence. Bruce, all the pieces are coming together. Daisy and Steve, now Carol Danvers. There were 4 people in that final fight. If it affected this woman too, we cannot ignore the fact that Thanos might know something. We no longer have an advantage”

“We do. He doesn’t have the stones yet”

“Neither do we” He sighs “J. Please get Barton in here”

“As you wish, sir” echoes the voice in the lab.

Then Tony continues “We have to bring all the people that we can gather and prepare from what’s coming. Now”

“And the stones. Power and Reality are kind of out of our grasp here. We have mind, and Space-“

“And time” adds a voice next to them.

Tony immediately jumps out of his chair and stands next to Bruce in a defensive position.

“Who the hell are you? How did you get in here?” He asks the bald... woman? In front of them.

She smiles “Honestly, at this point it is like saying bloody mary too many times in front of the mirror” she jokes but doesn’t really get a reaction “I’m the keeper of the time stone, and I’m here only because you need me to be here”

Tony and Bruce look at each other. “Is this a joke?” Bruce says.

The woman smiles “It is my duty to protect this universe from any threat that comes its way, and the threat is, indeed, coming our way. The infinity stones are at the center of everything, and what kind of keeper would I be if I didn’t keep an ear on these things, am I right?”

“Are you… the Strange guy-person?”

She chuckles “I’m afraid you’re a few years early to meet him. For now, you’ll have to make do with me. I’m know as the ancient one, if a name is needed”

 

* * *

 

Daisy steps out of the bathroom, only to find Grant sitting on her bed with a big smile, waiting for her. He’s only wearing his underwear, and she’s seriously considering skipping sleeping today and just jump him again, and again…

She’s biting her lip almost unconsciously as she dries her hair with a towel.

“You look tired” He says.

“I feel tired. Spent all the day training and quaking stuff only to come to bed to finish with all that cardio” she jokes.

“I mean, if you want to get back your superhero strength, there’s going to be a lot more cardio”

She chuckles and sits on the bed, next to him. “After tonight… I hope that you’ll stop with all that jealousy nonsense”

“Does that mean that we’re officially a thing?”

She raises an eyebrow at him “Didn’t take you for such a traditional guy” she leans forward and gives him a quick kiss “I mean, you didn’t even take me to dinner first”

He shrugs “We could go now”

“Now? It’s late. We’re far from the city”

“Alright. We do have a kitchen. How about I cook for you?”

She smiles “Oh God, yes . I’m starving”

Grant smiles and goes to the closet to pick up a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie.

Daisy is just enjoying the show. She swallows when she sees the marks of her own nails on his back. 

She follows him out of the bedroom, and then takes his arm and wraps it around her as they walk to the kitchen.

It’s actually a little bit of normal in the middle of all this chaos.

Even if her normal is Grant Ward, the man that broke her heart, betrayed her team, died and came back like three times.

He starts making toasts for her, with an expression of joy that she doesn’t really remember ever seeing in him. It makes her feel happy, peaceful.

It gives her hope that maybe things will be alright.

But by now, she should have known better.

Grant convinces her to go outside and have a late-night picnic, which doesn’t sound like a terrible idea. The view of the night sky is amazing, and since the base is still uninhabited, everything is quiet.

“I was being an idiot”

She looks at him, and Grant continues.

“You should train with Rogers, or Romanoff. These guys really are... something else”

“I didn’t need to be trained by an Avenger the first time. May did a fine job”

“Still. This is the best option, maybe even for me” that earns him another curious look “I’m... a pretty regular guy”

“You’re everything but regular” she retorts

Grant looks down with a smile “Right. I meant, I can’t fly, or quake mountains or create thunder. I want to feel like I can help”

“We’ll do what we can. Just... try not to die this time? I actually like you now”

“I know that you don’t just like me” he teases.

“Stooop” she nudges him with her shoulder.

That’s when she sees Natasha coming. She moves away from Grant and stands up instinctively.

“Agent Roman-“

“We’ve been looking everywhere for you. Follow me, please”

She’s dead serious.

Grant picks up the backpack that they brought with drinks and food, and then follows the women in silence back inside the base.

 

* * *

Natasha leads them to the conference room, where Steve is waiting and Tony is on the other end of a video call.

“Oh, there you are!” Tony says, visibly upset “We’re sorry to disturb date night with this... minor inconvenience”

Steve tries to intervene “Carol Danvers made contact” he explains..

But it doesn’t take a lot of time for Tony to start to unravel.

The words appear on the screen next to tony.

“She’s talking about Thanos?” Daisy asks, still feeling a little intimidated, not to mention scared.

“You tell us” Tony says “You’re supposed to be the one warning us about what’s about to happen” he grabs a notebook with some of Daisy’s notes “There’s nothing about this here! So. Does anyone have a theory about what’s going on here? Because I have one”

“Tony” Steve says, trying to calm him down.

“What Rogers? Carol Danvers would be the third person out of four that were present in that fight” Tony says “We’re still working on some kind of voice message to be able to speak with her, but it’s also clear that she’s coming to earth. This thing is imminent”

“Tony, we can’t confirm anything until we can speak to Danvers” Steve says.

“I’m telling you, this Dalai Lama-looking woman with crazy powers just showed up, out of nowhere. She says that two stones have been taken and that there’s a big threat coming. I already dispatched Clint to get our reinforcements, but it’s not going to be enough”

Natasha cuts him “We need to regroup here. Contact Thor and tell him to bring the tesseract back”

“Banner is already on it. It seems like Thor is… unreachable right now”

“What can we do?” Daisy asks.

“I don’t know, Miss Johnson. If you think that you’re still ready to commit to this, we’ll be rallying the troops at the base. Cap here will take care of training and bringing everyone else up to speed”

Daisy just nods.

Natasha has been looking at her, and decides to change the subject “Okay, I will join Clint. We can cover more ground together”

“Great. It’ll still take some time to try to communicate directly with Danvers. In the meantime- Woah!!” Tony stops as an orange glow comes from his left side, but still out of the view for the others on the screen.

“What happened?” Steve asks.

“Sorry. Talk to you later. I think Thor is back” Tony says and then the video cuts.

“Stark is right. This is him. There’s no other option” Daisy says, looking down

“We still have an advantage. We have three stones. We have enough time to figure out a way to use them against him” Steve adds.

Natasha looks at him “We’re going to need big brains for that… I mean, more big brains” she signs “I’ll talk to Clint to see what he has in mind for this. We can leave first thing in the morning” then she leaves, with a worried expression on her face.

That leaves Steve, alone with Daisy and Ward and an awkward silence.

“Can I have a word with you, Daisy?” Steve asks and Grant touches her arm softly before leaving the room, too.

Daisy crosses her arms and leans against the arm of the couch next to her.

“I’m sorry. Tony was a little harsh” Steve starts, once they are alone.

“But he’s right. I’m just… not that person. I’m getting distracted, out of focus. Daisy would never do that. She wouldn’t sit and back and wait to see what happens in 5 years, she probably would take a ship and go looking for him or something”

“I think I know” He almost smiles.

She frowns “How much, exactly, do you remember?”

“Uhm… enough. Enough to know that you do belong in this team. Maybe you’ll be a different person in 5, or 10 years. But you always had it in you. You would always fight for what you believe”

“Sucks being like that, don’t you think?” She sighs and Steve chuckles “I have no idea what to do”

“Start by meeting me in the gym at 5:30 tomorrow. We’ll go from there”

 

* * *

 

“Here’s one Thor Odinson” The ancient one says, walking through the portal with Thor. He has a container with the tesseract in it.

“That was fun. Who is this lady anyway?” Thor asks.

“That’s- that’s our friend… uhm… ancient one” Tony says.

“Awesome. Are you from earth? I didn’t realize earth had sorcerers”

“Until a few years ago, people didn’t realize there were gods from mythology living in a floating fantasy land"

“Point taken” Thor nods.

Bruce joins the conversation “I’m sorry. You helped us bring Thor here, can you… maybe… do the same with Carol Danvers?”

“Oh, I’m sorry Doctor. I have many gifts, but I’m still human. If I open a portal to outer space I will suffocate and freeze to death” She replies calmly.

“Right…” Bruce nods.

“We have to wait” Tony adds “We have new missions, and the best we can do right now, is work with the stones that we have. Can you help us with that?” He asks the ancient one, but she seems to be a little distracted. “Hey? Sorry. Do you need something?”

“Actually, yes. You have two more here. Take me with them”

 

* * *

 

Daisy goes back to her bedroom. She’s not quite sure about the next step, but she knows that she can’t get sidetracked anymore.

Grant was sitting on the bed, but stands up when Daisy opens the door. “How did it-"

“I need you to leave” she cuts him off.

“What?”

“Maybe it’s a good idea if you help Barton and Romanoff”

“Did Rogers tell you that?”

“No. No. He didn’t mention you. It’s just that I was thinking-“

“For a whole 5 minutes? Because we were _just_ having a a nice moment, you know? Before they called us in"

“Exactly. I need- I need to refocus. I can’t be Skye and Daisy at the same time”

“You’re not talking about two different people”

“Right now, they are. I no longer have 5 years to grow into this… person. I can’t keep ignoring this, and fantasizing about leaving everything behind”

“Which is what you wanted to do this morning”

“Ward, please.”

“You know that I can help”

“And you will. We need to bring all those people here. And I can use the breathing room”

He closes the distance between them “Fine. Have all the breathing room that you want”

And then he walks past her to open the door.

“Grant, no. Not like… this”

He turns around again “You’re the one asking me to leave”

“I need you to understand”

“I understand just fine. You’re scared about what’s about to happen. You told me this. You told me that when life hits you, you run away. We got close, and you’re scared of this ending horribly, so you want to keep your foot on the door just in case you have to run again”

“It’s not like that”

“You know that it is. It’s fine that you want to focus on what’s happening right now, but you don’t have to shut people out”

Now she turns around, she doesn’t want to face him. “I’ll keep in touch”

Grant sighs “Have it your way”

Then he leaves.

 

* * *

 

The next day Grant and Romanoff leave exactly at 6:00 am.

She’s not happy, also she couldn’t sleep a lot the night before. Grant barely said goodbye. He was still pissed off.

He didn’t even give her a hug, just a goodbye and a nod.

But she still thinks she’s doing the right thing. She needed her space.

Steve clears his throat, standing right next to her as the plane takes off.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah… It’s just… there are a lot of things in my mind right now”

“You know, it’s okay to just say that you’re going to miss him”

Daisy scoffs and looks away “That… idiot. He’s going to be fine”

Steve smiles, but doesn’t move. He’s waiting for her to keep talking. It feels familiar in a way.

“But not if Thanos wins. He already took everything from me once”

Steve offers her his hand. “We’ll make sure that it doesn’t happen again”

“You’re gong to say that-“

“Time to go back to training”

“Oh god” Daisy sighs loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll say that I'm an idiot, but I'm kinda proud of the tittle of this chapter more than anything hahahah 
> 
> how did you like it? We're kinda close to the end right now. In the next chapters you can expect all the rest of the characters that will become this new version of the Avengers because well... we're still in 2013 and like you saw in this one, there are heroes that don't even exist yet.
> 
> But yes, Thanos is coming. Let's see how that plays out :) Tell me your thoughts and theories ;)


End file.
